My Demon
by Pudding Pudding
Summary: Tidak ada yang berpikir bahwa hari itu adalah hari terakhir Sakura berada di Konoha. Hari terakhirnya bertemu orang-orang yang dikasihinya. Dan Sakura tidak akan pernah menyambut kepulangan Sasuke di gerbang konoha seperti dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Tidak. Karena dia sendiri tidak di sana.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

Tidak ada yang berpikir bahwa hari itu adalah hari terakhir Sakura berada di Konoha. Hari terakhirnya bertemu orang-orang yang dikasihinya. Dan Sakura tidak akan pernah menyambut kepulangan Sasuke di gerbang konoha seperti dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Tidak. Karena dia sendiri tidak di sana.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Romance

Pairing : SasuSaku

Cerita dan plot dalam fanfic ini murni hasil imajinasi aku (although the charas belongs to Mr. Kishimoto). Aku ga ambil keuntungan materiil dari ini. Dan mohon untuk ga copy-paste keseluruhan maupun sebagian dari fanfic ini. No plagiarism. Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Season 1 Chapter 1 : Pilot

.

.

.

_Setahun pasca pertarungan melawan Toneri Otsutsuki._

"Sakura Haruno..." Suara asing menyapa pendengarannya.

"Siapa?" Sakura membuka matanya dan mendapati ruang yang sangat gelap. Kecuali tempatnya berdiri yang disorot sinar yang sumbernya sangat jauh di atas sana.

"Oh, ya! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Bagaimana aku bisa selancang itu?" Seorang pria tinggi tegap muncul dengan membusungkan dadanya angkuh mengelilingi Sakura seraya menilai. Pria itu menyeret sebilah pedang yang panjang hingga ujungnya dapat mengukir tanah. Sementara Sakura mengangkat dagunya dan menatap pria itu tajam seolah tak mau kalah. "Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, Nona. Tapi dengan sangat menyesal aku harus bilang bahwa ini juga terakhir kalinya kita bertemu." Pria itu berhenti di hadapan sakura dan membuka kain yang menutupi wajahnya.

Dia adalah Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha! Sakura kehilangan kata-kata bahkan napasnya. Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya terasa sangat asing dengan seringai iblis yang terukir di wajahnya. Mata sakura membelalak mencoba mempercayai atau tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat.

"Kau tahu? Aku bisa merasakan kematianmu di tanganku sebentar lagi." Dan kata-kata itu berasal dari mulut Sasuke sendiri. Sakura melihatnya, Sakura mendengarnya.

"Kyaaa…!" Tanah yang Sakura pijak runtuh tiba-tiba, membuatnya terjatuh -sangat jauh- ke dalam jurang yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana. Setelah ia terjerembab ke dasar, ia menemukan pria tadi –Sasukenya- berdiri menjulang di hadapannya, menghunuskan pedang yang digenggamnya menembus tubuh Sakura. Dan sensasi saat tepi pedang yang tajam mengenai kulitnya menyentak Sakura kembali ke dunia nyata.

.

.

.

_Konoha, waktu sekarang. Di sebuah kamar rawat inap._

"Kau tak apa?"

"Tak apa. Aku baik." Jawab Sakura cepat.

"Benarkah? Kau tadi tersentak-"

"Tidak apa, Sai. Berhenti mencemaskanku. Bagaimana kabar Naruto?" Segera saja Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sejak pulang dari misi terakhirnya, Sakura memang tidak baik-baik saja. Bukan secara fisik, melainkan psikis. Sakura sebenarnya tidak tahu dari mana asalnya gangguan ini. Dia jadi sering memimpikan kematiannya. Bahkan juga melamuninya di siang hari –seperti barusan.

Suasana di sekitar mereka memang sangat mendukung bagi Sakura untuk –tidak sengaja- jatuh ke dalam lamunan. Jendela yang terbuka dari ruang rawat inap Sakura membawa angin lembut berhembus di antara rambut dan telinganya. Sementara Sai yang saat itu sedang menjenguk sudah tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk dibicarakan. Cahaya jingga dari luar menyinari mereka dan seisi ruangan. Suasana sangat damai, sunyi, dan diam. Seolah setelah itu ada sesuatu yang besar dan mengerikan akan terjadi. Seperti ombak surut sebelum tsunami.

"Kakashi-_sama_ memberinya misi ke Iwagakure. Paling tidak ia akan kembali dalam sepuluh hari." Sai tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Sakura. Itu jelas sekali. Tapi ia tahu kapan harus berhenti bertanya dan dia bisa bersyukur untuk yang satu itu.

"Begitu?" Tanya itu dibalas anggukan oleh Sai. Sakura beruntung memiliki Sai di sisinya, sebagai sahabat tentunya. Sai menjadi sangat bisa diandalkan akhir-akhir ini. Kemampuannya bersosialisasi juga meningkat pesat. Dan yang paling penting, Sai tahu kapan harus berhenti bertanya. Suasana sunyi pun kembali mengisi.

.

.

.

_Sementara itu, di Kumogakure._

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Karui tidak sabaran. Pertanyaannya mewakili setiap orang yang juga berada di tempat yang sama dengannya: Darui, Motoi, Karui, dan Omoi.

"Untuk saat ini Tuan B stabil. Tapi, kami masih berusaha untuk kesembuhannya." Ujar seorang _iryo-nin_ yang ditanyai Karui. Karui dan Omoi baru saja tiba di Kumogakure -setelah menyelesaikan sebuah misi- saat Darui datang dan mengabarkan pada mereka bahwa Tuan Killer B sedang sakit parah. Mereka pun bersama-sama mendatangi rumah sakit dan menemukan Motoi duduk di kursi tunggu di ujung sebuah lorong yang menuju ke ruang ICU.

"Motoi-_san_, bisa kita bicara sebentar di ruanganku?" Setelah Motoi mengangguk setuju, Motoi dan _iryo-nin_ itu pun beranjak dan menghilang di persimpangan lorong, meninggalkan Karui, Omoi, dan Darui yang masih belum paham tentang apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya.

Omoi melirik kedua rekannya sambil menggigit batang permen di mulutnya. Permennya sendiri sudah habis lima detik yang lalu. Ia membuang batang permen itu sambil berkata, "Aku akan menguping." dengan blak-blakan kepada Karui dan Darui.

Mendengar itu, Karui yang biasanya selalu berkonfrontasi dengannya tidak melarang, karena ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Sementara Darui yang paling bijak di antara mereka pun sama setujunya.

"Tubuhnya semakin menua. Cakranya sendiri memang kuat, tapi selama ini ia dibantu oleh cakra Hachibi untuk menopang tubuhnya." Jeda sebentar. "Aku menyelidiki bahwa Tuan B pernah kehilangan salah satu bagian dari kedelapan ekor Hachibi. Itu terjadi di Unraikyo lebih dari 2 tahun yang lalu, dan aku berpikir… mungkin saja ideku ini akan berhasil menyembuhkan Tuan B. Aku berencana untuk mengambil kembali potongan itu dan menyatukannya dengan Tuan Killer B. Tentu saja jika masih terdapat sisa-sisa cakra di dalamnya." Iryo-nin itu mengutarakan pemikirannya. Tak luput pula reaksi Motoi yang terkejut tapi terselip harapan di matanya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, bahkan tidak dengan anggota divisi medis kumo yang lain. Aku menyarankan agar kita meminta bantuan dari desa lain, mungkin Konoha. Karena aku dan tim ku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Tuan B maupun pasien lainnya di sini."

"Konoha ya?... pilihan yang bagus, aku yakin Tuan A juga akan menyetujuinya. Akan aku sampaikan idemu pada Tuan A sekarang juga." Motoi pun pamit undur diri.

"Kau dengar itu?" Omoi mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Ia dan kedua rekannya pun mengikuti motoi ke kantor Raikage –juga untuk menguping.

.

.

.

_Konoha, 5 hari setelah Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit._

Pagi ini sama seperti pagi-pagi damai lainnya di konoha. Ketika Sakura berjalan di jalanan Konoha, beberapa orang akan menyapanya, dan dia akan membalasnya dengan senyum dan juga sapaan hangat. Terus begitu hingga ia sampai di kantor Hokage. Bertatap muka dengan Rokudaime Hokage Kakashi-_sensei_.

"Aa. Sakura," Sambut Kakashi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya suara lain. Tsunade ada di sana. Tak heran karena ia adalah salah satu penasihat Kakashi. Ia pun berbasa-basi. Sebenarnya ia tahu, ia tidak perlu menanyakan itu karena (1) Sakura terlihat sangat sehat, (2) ini sudah beberapa hari setelah sakura dinyatakan sembuh total dan sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit, (3) Tsunade sendiri yang menangani Sakura -menjadi dokternya. Tapi alasan mengapa Tsunade tetap mengajukan pertanyaan itu menyingkirkan ketiga alasan di atas. Sakura sudah seperti anaknya sendiri dan dia sangat menyayangi anaknya itu.

"Aku sangat baik, Tsunade-_shisou_. Aku siap menerima misi selanjutnya." Ujar Sakura pada Tsunade dan Kakashi bergantian -penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah. Ini-" Kakashi menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kecil. Sakura menerimanya dan membaca isinya.

"-surat dari Kumogakure." Lanjut Kakashi.

"Tuan Killer B sekarat?" Tanya Sakura setelah membaca isi gulungan itu. Terselip nada tak percaya di intonasi Sakura. Pasalnya, Tuan Killer B adalah Jinchuriki berbadan besar dan sangat kuat. Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau tiba-tiba ia sekarat.

"Ya. Aku berencana untuk mengirimmu dan beberapa orang dari Iryo Butai untuk pergi ke Unraikyo. Kau harus menemukan salah satu ekor Hachibi di sana."

"Tapi, Kakashi-_sensei_, bagaimana dengan Tuan Killer B sendiri?"

"Tim _iryo-nin_ Kumogakure sudah menangani itu. Justru mereka membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk melakukan penelitian terhadap ekor Hachibi itu agar bisa menjadi penyembuh bagi Tuan Killer B."

"Baik." Sakura mengerti dan menunggu aba-aba selanjutnya.

"Aku juga akan menyertakan Tenten. Dia bisa membantu untuk penyegelan dan distribusi materi raksasa." Sakura merespon dengan anggukan. "Anggota Iryo Butai yang akan ikut adalah Nanako Inuzuka, Renjiro Akimichi, dan Futoji Hyuuga."

"Ah! Kakashi-_sensei_\- Nanako, Renjiro, dan Futoji, mereka masih sangat junior. Untuk misi ini, apa tidak sebaiknya-"

"Aku percaya pada mereka, Sakura. Begitu juga dengan Tsunade-_sama_." Sakura melihat Tsunade mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia berpikir bahwa Tsunade-lah yang merekomendasikan mereka. Itulah alasan Tsunade berada di sini sekarang.

"Wakatta." Kalau Kakashi dan Tsunade berpikir begitu. Ia tidak perlu mengkonfirmasi lagi. Ia percaya.

.

.

.

_Konoha, keesokan harinya._

Jembatan itu adalah tempat biasa di mana ia, Naruto, dan Sasuke dulu sering menunggu kedatangan Kakashi yang selalu terlambat. Suasana sepi yang diterangi cahaya tanggung dari fajar yang akan naik membuat Sakura sedikit bernostalgia. Mengenang masa indah selalu menyenangkan, tapi juga selalu berujung pada kesedihan dan penyesalan yang membuat sesak. Untungnya ia tidak perlu bersesak terlalu lama, karena sapaan dari tiga orang juniornya yang baru saja datang memecah kesunyian. Sakura pun membalas sapaan semangat dari ketiga juniornya. Dan tak lama setelah itu, Tenten datang dengan berlari kecil.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah berkumpul. Detail misi: seperti apa yang aku jelaskan kemarin. Tidak ada perubahan. Untuk formasi keberangkatan, aku ingin kau –Futoji-kun- berada di depan sayap kanan. Renjiro-kun, posisimu di belakangnya. Kemudian, Tenten, kau di depan sayap kiri dan di belakangmu ada Nanako-chan. Aku akan berada di belakang tengah." Sakura menggambarkan bentuk formasi dengan tangannya di udara. Kemudian, setelah memastikan semua anggotanya setuju dan mengerti, dia melanjutkan, "Ini bukan misi konfrontasi, tapi aku tetap ingin berjaga-jaga bila ada gangguan di tengah jalan nanti. Aku harap kalian berhati-hati. Jangan turunkan kewaspadaan."

"Siap!" Jawab mereka serentak. Mereka pun pergi menuju Unraikyo, tempat terpencil di wilayah Kumogakure.

.

.

.

_Di suatu tempat, di waktu yang sama._

Prang!

Semua peralatan makan di atas meja itu jatuh dan membuat suara gaduh di sekitarnya. Ada pria yang dipanggil Harai-_sama_ -oleh kaki tangannya- yang menjadi pelakunya karena sangking marahnya. "Siapkan anggotamu! Kita akan mencari Sasuke Uchiha dan menangkapnya."

"Hai'!"

Pria bernama Harai itu mengumpat berkali-kali. Emosinya naik mencapai batas kesabarannya. Sasuke uchiha telah dua kali merenggut nyawa orang terkasihnya. Pertama, adik perempuannya. Itu terjadi sebelum peristiwa perang dunia shinobi ke-4. Dan yang kedua, baru saja terjadi pada istrinya, wanita yang dicintainya. Sekali, ia bisa bersabar. Tapi kali ini, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak membalas dendam.

"Tunggu pembalasanku, Uchiha… akan kupastikan kau membayar semuanya." Gumam pria itu.

.

.

.

_Kumogakure, hari sekarang._

Setelah beberapa hari menempuh perjalanan, Tim Sakura pun sampai di pusat desa Kumo. Ini pagi buta, tapi mereka tidak perlu khawatir akan mengganggu istirahat Raikage karena mereka paham, bagaimana rutinitas pemimpin desa. Mereka akan melapor pada Raikage bahwa mereka telah tiba dan siap untuk memulai misi restorasi ekor Hachibi. Raikage, pria berbadan besar dan berwatak keras itu menyambut dengan tangan terbuka. Ia mengkonfirmasi izinnya sekali lagi pada tim dari Konoha itu.

Tim Sakura kemudian pergi ke rumah sakit Kumo untuk bertemu tim medis Killer B untuk mendiskusikan beberapa hal. Setelah mengumpulkan informasi yang ada dengan tanya-jawab dan sedikit berdebat, mereka baru dilepas untuk berangkat menuju Unraikyo dengan dipandu oleh seorang _chuunin_ Kumo bernama Satsui. Namun, belum ada lima langkah, seseorang atau dua menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Sakura-_san_." Sapa Karui dan Omoi, sedangkan Darui hanya menunduk hormat sekilas. Sejak mengetahui Tim dari Konoha sudah tiba di Kumo, mereka terus berdebat tentang akan ikut atau tidaknya mereka dalam misi yang dibebankan pada tim Konoha –walaupun keputusan bukan di tangan mereka. Perdebatan mereka sampai pada kenyataan bahwa tak ada yang bisa mereka perbantukan kalaupun mereka ikut. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menemui Sakura –hanya menemui. Untuk memastikan bahwa Tim Konoha akan melakukan yang terbaik sehingga mereka tidak perlu merasa cemas.

"Karui-_san_, Omoi-_san_, Darui-_san_, ada apa?" Jawab Sakura menunjukkan sopan santunnya. Tentu saja Sakura mengenali mereka. Walaupun ini sudah 2 tahun lebih, sosok ketiga ninja Kumo itu tidak mudah dilupakan. Selanjutnya, Karui bicara serius dengan Sakura, ia mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya akan kesehatan Tuan B. Ia memohon agar Sakura melakukan yang terbaik dan mensukseskan misi ini. Sesekali Omoi menimpali.

Sementara itu, Darui menilai penampilan tim dari Konoha itu satu-per-satu. Dia sudah tahu bahwa Sakura Haruno adalah seorang _medic-nin_ yang andal. Mereka sudah pernah bertemu dulu, saat perang dunia shinobi ke-4. Saat itu ia kagum akan seorang Sakura Haruno. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Sakura juga pantas disebut pahlawan di samping Naruto Uzumaki yang dielu-elukan dunia. Lalu ada satu orang lagi yang ia kenali. Seorang gadis berambut coklat yang dicepol dua. Kalau tidak salah, Tenten namanya. Selain itu ia tidak kenal. Tapi melihat Sakura yang berada di antara mereka, Darui yakin ia bisa memercayakan nasib Tuan B pada mereka.

"Jangan khawatir, minna… Kami akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya, demi Tuan Killer B." pernyataan Sakura itu dibalas 'terima kasih' oleh Darui sedangkan Karui dan Omoi-lah yang hanya mengangguk kali ini. Dengan demikian, Tim Konoha yang diketuai oleh Sakura itu berangkat menuju gerbang desa.

"Ah, ya. Nona Sakura." Satsui, Seorang _chuunin_ Kumo yang memandu mereka menuju Unraikyo memecah keheningan. "Ano… mungkin anda ingin tahu. Sasuke Uchiha sedang berada di desa ini juga. Dia tiba tadi malam dan akan berangkat lagi pagi ini." Bukan rahasia umum konoha lagi kalau Sakura memiliki hubungan yang tidak biasa dengan Sasuke Uchiha -sang _nuke-nin_ yang menjelma menjadi pahlawan perang. Seluruh dunia juga tahu sekarang, bahwa 'Sakura Haruno mencintai Sasuke Uchiha'.

Sejurus, langkah Sakura terhenti. Kelima orang ninja yang bersamanya pun mengikutinya menghentikan langkah.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura setengah berbisik. Matanya membulat tak percaya, namun ada kilatan rindu di sana. Tubuhnya menegang seolah menolak setiap gerakan yang diperintah otaknya. Tenggorokkannya bergerak menelan ketegangan yang hanya terjadi pada dirinya. Karena orang yang baru saja dibicarakan sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Sakura…" suara itu- suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Suara Sasuke Uchiha. Pria itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya, hanya dipisahkan udara. Ia melihatnya -tepat di depannya. Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. Itu benar dia. Dan seolah tak percaya, Sakura terus mengulang-ulang nama itu di kepalanya.

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

.

Okay, first, aku mau minta maaf karena ga bisa melanjutkan ff aku yg Hebiman. Sudah terlalu lama sejak aku menggantungkannya dan sekarang filenya hilang semua (please forgive my sin). Sekarang aku muncul dengan judul baru dan cerita baru dan genre baru dan ide baru. So, what do you think? Let me know what to do to be a better author, to make better stories, and to please you. Pengennya sih, kalau kamu suka story ini, katakan di review (fav juga boleh :D). Kalau kamu merasa ada yang kurang dari story ini, juga katakan di review dan kasih tau bagaimana cara aku memperbaikinya. Berlaku untuk setiap chapter, well itu kalau kamu ga keberatan (dan semoga kamu ga keberatan). Aku bakal sangat berterima kasih kalau kamu mau bantu aku untuk memperbaiki kesalahan itu, baik secara teknis, gaya penulisan, gaya bahasa, penggunaan kata, perwatakan tokoh, penjiwaan maupun urutan scene. Yupp, akhir kata terima kasih. Jangan lupa reviewnya.


	2. Chapter 2: You and This Feeling

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Romance

Pairing : SasuSaku

Cerita dan plot dalam fanfic ini murni hasil imajinasi aku (although the charas belongs to Mr. Kishimoto). Aku ga ambil keuntungan materiil dari ini. Dan mohon untuk ga copy-paste keseluruhan maupun sebagian dari fanfic ini. No plagiarism. Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Season 1 Chapter 2 : You and This Feeling

.

.

.

"Ano… mungkin anda ingin tahu. Sasuke Uchiha sedang berada di desa ini juga. Dia tiba tadi malam dan akan berangkat lagi pagi ini." Sejurus, langkah Sakura terhenti.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura setengah berbisik. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Orang yang baru saja dibicarakan sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Sakura…" suara itu- suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Suara Sasuke Uchiha. Itu benar dia. Dan seolah tak percaya, Sakura terus mengulang-ulang nama itu di kepalanya.

.

.

.

_Unraikyo, beberapa jam kemudian._

Senja hampir mendatangi mereka. Tenda-tenda sudah selesai didirikan. Alat-alat seperti meja, alat lab, dan gulungan-gulungan ditata pada tempatnya. Satsui juga sudah kembali ke pusat Kumogakure. Tugasnya memang hanya mengantarkan tim Sakura.

Sakura memberikan komando pada anggota timnya. Futoji bertugas untuk mendeteksi cakra dari ekor Hachibi di dalam air, Nanako bertugas mencari di atas air, sedangkan Renjiro _stand by_ bila kedua sahabatnya sudah mendapatkan lokasi keberadaan ekor Hachibi. Sekarang Sakura sedang berdiskusi bersama Tenten tentang cara mereka mengevakuasi ekor tersebut.

"Kau memandanginya setiap 5 menit." Tenten menggoda sakura di sela-sela pendapatnya. Yang digodanya hanya merona dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kau pasti sangat senang bisa bertemu dengannya. Kenapa tidak ajak dia mengobrol?" Tanya Tenten. Topik pembicaraan mereka sudah sepenuhnya berputar arah dari sekarang. Dan tak ada yang bisa Sakura lakukan untuk menghentikan Tenten membahas itu.

"Tenten-"

"Hey, Sasuke!" Sakura bermaksud membuat Tenten mengerti situasi di antara Sakura dan Sasuke, tapi Tenten sudah terlanjur membuat atensi Sasuke berpindah pada mereka. Sakura pun hanya bisa menghela napas sambil menghampiri Sasuke. Dalam hatinya ia berkata 'apa boleh buat' tapi juga merasa sedikit –entahlah- senang? ya, pasti itu.

Sasuke bersandar di sebuah batu besar yang tingginya hampir mencapai telinganya. Sementara Sakura mendekat, Sakura berpikir keras mengenai apa yang harus ia katakan untuk memulai perbincangan. Dia bukan orang yang kaku, tapi kalau dengan Sasuke, rasanya semua pilihan di otaknya akan berakhir menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ya, itu pilihan yang terbaik. Lagipula ia belum sempat menanyakan itu saat pertama bertemu tadi karena ia terlalu gugup. Sedangkan Sasuke saja sudah menanyainya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih."

"Eh?" Sakura tampak terkejut. Ia terkejut atas ucapan terima kasih yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia bertanya-tanya apa artinya. Karena terakhir ia mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan itu, keadaan di antara mereka tidak begitu baik. Sebelum-sebelumnya pun begitu. Dan tiba-tiba Sakura mendapati dirinya sangat paranoid.

"-karena sudah bertanya." Dan sasuke selalu menjadi terlalu sensitive terhadap apapun di sekelilingnya, termasuk terhadap respon Sakura barusan.

"Aa…" Sakura mengerti, dirinya memang sangat paranoid. Ia pun mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya yang kaku karena gugup dengan bersandar pada batu yang sama, tepat di samping sasuke dengan memberikan sedikit jarak. Hening kembali datang.

"Naruto juga baik-baik saja. Dia selalu sibuk dengan misinya. Walaupun sering pulang dalam keadan terluka, tapi ia baik-baik saja." Tiba-tiba membicarakan Naruto dirasanya adalah tindakan yang paling benar daripada membiarkan keheningan mencekik mereka berdua.

Sasuke tersenyum disertai hembusan napas yang agak kuat daripada saat ia bernapas biasa. Ia hampir tertawa. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membahas Naruto? Aku tidak menanyakannya." Diam-diam Sasuke setuju dengan Sakura bahwa keheningan di antara mereka terasa mencekik. Dan Sasuke tetap menanyakan itu pada Sakura walaupun ia tahu maksud dari Sakura adalah memecah keheningan. Karena ia sedang melakukan hal yang sama juga. Sementara Sakura tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak merona. Perkataan Sasuke barusaan membuatnya malu dan dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku percaya, dia baik-baik saja. Ada kau di sisinya. Kau akan selalu menjaga Naruto. Benar, kan?" Mata kelam Sasuke menatap lurus emerald Sakura. Tak ada maksud lain atas pernyataan dan pertanyaannya melainkan ia hanya ingin menatap Sakura. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau ia sangat, sangat merindukan Sakura sampai ia bertemu dengan Sakura kembali di gerbang Kumogakure tadi pagi. Kini yang ia inginkan hanyalah berlama-lama menatap gadis itu tanpa peduli apakah tatapannya terlihat aneh atau tidak.

Sakura merasa terkunci oleh tatapan itu. Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya yang mulai bangkit kembali dengan kehadiran Sasuke di dekatnya. Semacam sesak dari jenis yang menyenangkan, dan juga dorongan untuk mendorong tubuhnya menerjang Sasuke karena sangking rindunya. Tapi Sakura tidak akan melakukannya. Ia khawatir Sasuke akan pergi menjauh lagi jika ia lakukan itu. Jadi dia mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain –dengan berat hati.

Sasuke terlihat kecewa karena Sakura seperti menghindarinya. Sementara jantungnya membuncah memaksa Sasuke untuk mengakui semuanya. Tangannya gatal ingin merengkuh tubuh Sakura. Matanya panas menahan emosi yang tidak terdefinisikan. Dan rambut Sakura… berkibar halus menariknya untuk mengalah dari egonya.

Grab!

Sasuke kalah. Ia tak sanggup harus menahan diri saat ini. Jantungnya berdegub kencang mengetuk gendang telinganya sendiri dan juga Sakura. Untuk kali ini, ia biarkan pengendalian dirinya pergi. Ia berubah menjadi Sasuke yang penuh kasih.

"Sasuke…" Suara Sakura menggelitik telinganya. Ia rindu, rindu, sangat rindu. Dan kerinduan itu ingin ia bayar sekarang juga sampai tak tersisa, karena ini sangat menyiksa.

.

.

.

_Unraikyo, keesokan harinya._

_Naruto, aku tidak tahu apa kau sudah kembali ke desa atau belum saat surat ini sampai. Aku bukan tipe menlakolis yang suka bersurat tanpa ada hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan. Aku ingin kau mengetahui ini, Naruto. Aku bertemu dengan Sasuke. Kau pasti sangat merindukannya. Dan aku pasti membuatmu iri. Dia bergabung dengan misiku sejak kemarin. Dan itu artinya kami akan menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih lama. Aku berharap kau juga ada di sini. Kita kembali berkumpul menjadi satu tim utuh bersama Kakashi. Sai dan Yamato-taichou juga. Semoga kau cepat menyelesaikan misimu supaya bisa segera membaca suratku. Aku titipkan surat ini pada Sai agar kau bisa membacanya saat pulang._

Begitulah surat yang Sakura tulis untuk Naruto. Ia baru saja mengirimnya pagi ini. Seperti isi suratnya, suasana hati Sakura sangat baik saat ini. Terima kasih berkat kehadiran Sasuke. Ia pun melempar senyum tulusnya pada pria Uchiha itu. Kebetulan saat Sakura keluar dari tendanya, pandangannya langsung diisi oleh sosok Sasuke, dan mereka langsung bertemu pandang.

Tadi malam, Futoji berhasil menemukan ekor Hachibi di dalam air. Ada sisa-sisa cakra yang terdeteksi olehnya. Namun malam yang telah larut membuat Sakura memutuskan untuk melakukan pengangkatan pagi ini.

Renjiro mengambil alih. Ia mengangkat ekor besar itu ke permukaan dan membawanya ke daratan dengan kekuatan Akimichi-nya. Yang lainnya membantu. Langkah selanjutnya adalah pengukuran. Berat, panjang, lebar, semua informasi yang bisa didapat dari seonggok daging itu digali dan dicatat. Nanako dan Futoji yang melakukannya.

"Ukurannya terlalu besar. Aku perlu membuat segel yang baru supaya benda ini muat." Lapor Tenten.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mengerjakannya sekarang, Tenten?"

"Ya, kebetulan aku bawa gulungan besar kosong." Tenten mengangguk dan pergi menuju tendanya untuk melaksanakan tugas.

Sakura sedang mengambil sampel biopsy untuk diteliti dan Sasuke terus memerhatikannya. Entah karena pekerjaan Sakura yang menarik atau Sakura itu sendiri yang menarik. Yang jelas ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sejak dirinya memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Tim Sakura menjalani misi ini, tugasnya adalah menjaga tim dari ancaman luar. Tapi yang ia lakukan hanya memerhatikan Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura saja. Seolah yang lainnya transparan.

Setiap kali gerakan Sakura tertangkap dan jatuh di retinanya, pikiran itu muncul di benaknya –begitu saja. Pikiran bahwa ia tahu dan sadar betul akan perasaannya terhadap gadis Haruno itu. Bertahun-tahun menyendiri dalam pengembaraannya, pikiran dan hatinya terbuka untuk mengetahui apa yang ia simpan di dalam hatinya untuk Sakura. Kini, pikiran lainnya menyusup. Apakah ia akan mengutarakan perasaannya? Tapi, ia merasa tidak pantas. Lalu, apakah dia akan menunda? Tapi, ia tidak tahu kapan akan bertemu lagi dengan Sakura Haruno. Lalu, apakah ia berniat memperistri Sakura Haruno untuk menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak? … itu pertanyaan sulit, bahkan dengan segala fakta yang ia ketahui tentang perasaan Sakura terhadapnya. Lalu, ia bertanya-tanya, berapa jumlah lelaki yang sudah pernah melamarnya, berapa yang sudah ditolaknya, dan… adakah yang sudah diterimanya? Kalau begitu, masih adakah kesempatan…? Dia jadi berharap, semoga, semoga saja, Sakura akan tetap memilihnya. Egois.

Sakura masuk ke dalam tendanya untuk melakukan pemeriksaan lab. Otomatis, Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya sehingga membawa Sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata. Sekarang pertanyaan lain muncul. Sejak kapan ia sering melamun?

.

.

.

_Di suatu tempat, di mana Harai berada._

"Sasuke Uchiha sedang berada di Unraikyo, Kumogakure, Harai-sama." Lapor seorang ninja –sepertinya tipe sensor- dengan pakaian serba tertutup dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya, menyisakan matanya yang hitam gelap. "Tapi dia tidak sendirian. Ada lima orang _shinobi_ lain bersamanya."

"Selidiki apakah mereka berbahaya." Perintah Harai pada ninja lain yang berada di sisinya. 'Tangan kanan'nya itu kemudian pergi dengan cepat hingga terlihat seperti menghilang. Melaksanakan perintah tuannya adalah apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan segera. Ia tahu sendiri, bahwa Harai adalah seorang perfeksionis. Harai tidak ingin mengacaukan rencananya.

.

.

.

_Di tempat Sakura, tepat di jam 12 siang._

-Sakura's POV-

Pekerjaan terasa ringan dengan perencanaan yang matang. Mereka masing-masing bisa bekerja-sama dengan baik. Dalam hati aku senang ketiga juniorku dapat melakukan kerja bagus. Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Tsunade-_shisou_ benar telah memercayai mereka.

Ada _step_ yang mengharuskanku menunggu beberapa menit dalam pemeriksaan lab yang sedang kulakukan. Sementara menunggu, aku mengintip dari dalam tenda, bagaimana timku bekerja. Renjiro sedang membantu Tenten dengan segelnya. Ia melakukannya sambil mengunyah? Tipikal Akimichi. Futoji baru saja selesai mengukur. Sementara Nanako masih fokus pada catatannya saat ekor Hachibi yang berbentuk tentakel gurita itu bergerak dan menangkapnya.

"Nanako!" Teriakku panik. Aku mencoba memperingatkan Nanako, tapi juga membuat atensi setiap orang berpindah pada Nanako.

"Futoji-kun!" Teriak Nanako pada Futoji -yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya- sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Tentakel itu menggeliat dan berguling menyeret Nanako ke dalam air. Futoji baru saja akan melompat ke air saat aku menghentikannya. Aku lantas masuk ke dalam air tanpa aba-aba, mendahului Sasuke yang juga akan menyelam.

Aku melihatnya. Nanako ada di dasar air. Ekor Hachibi masih melilitnya dengan kuat. Aku menyelam ke arahnya dan berusaha melepaskannya dari ekor Hachibi dan itu sangat sulit. Ekor itu terlalu besar dan kuat. Semua serangan yang aku berikan bahkan tidak sedikitpun mengganggunya. Kemudian Sasuke datang, dia membantuku dengan baik. hanya tiga kali serangan dan dia berhasil menyelamatkan Nanako. Aku bersyukur.

Sasuke membawa Nanako ke permukaan dan aku mengekorinya dari belakang. Tapi kemudian, gerakanku terkunci. Kini ekor Hachibi itu menjeratku dan menarikku ke dasar. Lilitannya terasa meremukkan, membuat tubuhku lemas. Selain itu, napasku juga mulai habis. Ini sudah lima menit sejak aku ke permukaan. Aku ingin memanggil Sasuke, tapi tidak mungkin berteriak di dalam air.

Aku berusaha membebaskan diriku sendiri. Namun badanku semakin lemas. Tak cukup oksigen membuat tubuhku tidak dapat menghasilkan energi. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Dan mulai berharap bahwa seseorang akan datang menyelamatkanku. Itu menyedihkan, karena aku sudah bertekad –dulu sekali- bahwa aku tidak akan menjadi orang lemah yang merepotkan orang lain. Justru aku akan menjadi orang yang sangat berguna dan menolong orang lain dan berdiri di depan agar orang-orang dapat melihat punggungku. Tapi sekarang sepertinya aku mendapatkan jiwa menyedihkan itu lagi.

Byurr!

Samar-samar aku mendengarnya suara yang sama seperti saat sasuke datang untuk membantuku menolong Nanako. Apakah kali ini juga sama? Bahwa Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam air untuk menolongku? Sejurus, aku melihat Sasuke berenang ke arahku. Itu memang dia.

Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan napasku. Tapi itu tidak masalah. Aku bisa lega karena ada Sasuke sekarang. Aku pun membiarkan air masuk ke paru-paruku –dan membawa kesadaranku pergi.

-Sakura's POV end-

.

.

.

-Sasuke's POV-

Sakura berusaha melepaskan gulungan Hachibi pada tubuh Nanako Inuzuka. Ia tampak kesulitan. Benda hidup yang merupakan potongan dari monster ekor delapan itu sangat berat dan kuat melilit tubuh Inuzuka kecil itu. Aku datang, membantu Sakura melepaskan Nanako. Beberapa kali aku menyerang ekor Hachibi agar lilitan itu terlepas. Setelah serangannya yang ke-3, aku berhasil membebaskannya. Aku pun menarik Nanako ke daratan.

Nanako baik-baik saja. Tenten dan yang lain menanganinya segera. Tapi, dimana Sakura? Kenapa ia tak kunjung datang? Tanpa harus berpikir, aku mengikuti naluriku untuk kembali ke air.

Aku menyelam ke tempat tadi dan mendapati Sakura sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari jerat ekor Hachibi. Panik, aku berusaha menyerang Hachibi seperti saat yang lalu. Beberapa kali tapi tak kunjung berhasil. Sakura mulai kehabisan napas. Gelembung-gelembung udara keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya, membuatku semakin panik. Dan saat itu pula, aku berhasil membebaskan Sakura.

Aku membawa Sakura ke daratan dengan terburu-buru. Perasaan khawatir menggerayangiku. Seperti merenggut napasku. Secepat aku membawa sakura sampai di daratan, secepat aku melakukan CPR terhadap Sakura. Aku bahkan tidak memberi kesempatakan pada Futoji yang terlihat akan melakukannya. Aku takut, takut sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan terjadi jika aku tidak bertindak. Dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan agar rasa takutku tidak muncul di wajahku.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sakura memuntahkan air dari dalam paru-parunya dan mulai bernapas dalam. Setelah memastikan Sakura baik-baik saja, barulah aku bisa bernapas lega. Aku kemudian mengangkat tubuh Sakura menuju tendanya. Sementara yang lain mengikuti untuk turut membantu.

-Sasuke's POV end-

.

.

.

_Harai, di tengah perjalanannya menuju Unraikyo._

Harai menerima laporannya dari seekor burung elang. Ia kenal betul burung elang itu adalah utusan kaki tangannya. Dari laporan itu, Harai tahu ada lima orang _shinobi_ bersama Sasuke Uchiha. Tiga di antaranya adalah _kunoichi_._ Kunoichi_ yang paling muda adalah ninja medis Konoha, terlihat dari seragamnya, bersama dengan dua _shinobi _sisanya. Dua _kunoichi_ lainnya juga berasal dari Konoha, dilihat dari ikat kepalanya. Salah satunya ia kenali sebagai Sakura Haruno. Anak didikan Tsunade Senju yang ikut berjuang di garis depan saat perang dunia _shinobi_ ke-4 bersama Naruto Uzumaki. Tak ada yang tidak mengenal gadis bersurai merah muda itu, termasuk dirinya.

Segera, Harai memberikan balasannya tentang 'ikuti terus.' dan 'jangan sampai kehilangan jejak.' bersama dengan elang itu. Sementara ia dan beberapa anak buahnya melanjutkan perjalanan untuk melaksanakan eksekusi.

"Sakura Haruno, huh?! Menarik sekali." Pikir Harai. Sebuah ide pun muncul di kepalanya, hingga membuatnya menyeringai licik.

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

.

So, what do you think? Let me know what to do to be a better author, to make better stories, and to please you. Again, on review ya. Aku juga mau kasih info kalau aku berencana untuk update fic ini 2x/minggu, mungkin di senin malam dan jumat malam. Tapi ini belum fix, jadi masih bisa dinego harinya. Kalo kamu maunya hari apa? Let me know on review juga. Yupp, akhir kata terima kasih. Jangan lupa reviewnya.


	3. Chapter 3: Meaningless Intimacy

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Romance

Pairing : SasuSaku

Cerita dan plot dalam fanfic ini murni hasil imajinasi aku (although the charas belongs to Mr. Kishimoto). Aku ga ambil keuntungan materiil dari ini. Dan mohon untuk ga copy-paste keseluruhan maupun sebagian dari fanfic ini. No plagiarism. Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Season 1 Chapter 3 : Meaningless Intimacy

.

.

.

_Unraikyo, malam harinya._

Sasuke sudah membiarkan gadisnya beristirahat selama beberapa jam. Ia sudah bersabar untuk tidak masuk ke dalam sana dan menanyakan langsung apakah Sakura baik-baik saja atau tidak. Baginya, inilah saatnya ia melihat keadaan Sakura. Maka ia memutuskan untuk masuk.

Sejurus, Sasuke terpanah. Apa yang ia lihat adalah hal yang tidak masuk di antara prediksi-prediksinya. Sakura duduk di atas meja bedah. Pakaiannya sedikit terbuka dan diturunkan hingga batas dadanya, membuat sasuke tergugup dan merona. Sementara itu, di belakang Sakura, nanako berdiri dengan alat bedah minor di tangannya. Sasuke pun terkesiap menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Kau terluka?" Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya? Kini, Sasuke malah berjalan mendekat.

"A-ano… Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa-" Nanako mengerti kepanikan Sakura dan berkata, "Aku sedang menanganinya Sasuke-san, tidak perlu cemas. Kau bisa menunggu sebentar di luar." Nanako sudah menjahit sepertiga luka sobek yang berada di sisi punggung Sakura. Posisinya berada di bawah ketiak kiri agak ke belakang. Ekor Hachibi sempat melemparnya ke bebatuan runcing di dasar air. Itulah yang menyebabkan lukanya. Tadinya, Sakura ingin menjahit lukanya sendiri, tapi apa daya tangan tak sampai. Sakura membutuhkan pertolongan, dan Nanako sangat masuk kualifikasi.

"Biar aku saja."

"Tapi, Sasuke-san. Sakura-senpai-" Nanako bukannya meragukan kapabilitas Sasuke dalam menjahit luka sayatan. Semua Uchiha terkenal jenius dan yang satu ini bahkan sudah mengembara sendirian selama bertahun-tahun. Pengalamannya pasti sudah banyak, termasuk dalam hal penanganan luka. Hanya saja… masalah gender dan lokasi lukanya…

"Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan." Sasuke memaksa. Matanya memandang Sakura menampakkan keseriusan. Matanya bilang bahwa ia sedang tidak ingin dibantah sekarang.

"Um, Nanako-chan. Tidak apa." Kata Sakura seraya mengangguk meyakinkan Nanako. Ini Sakura yang mengatakannya. Jadi Nanako sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Nanako pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sasuke mensterilkan kedua tangannya dengan air dan sabun khusus. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Sakura. Dari tempatnya berdiri, dapat dilihat bahwa Sakura masih memakai bra di balik pakaiannya yang diturunkan. Talinya memang sudah digunting untuk mempermudah penanganan luka, atau terputus saat sakura mendapatkan luka itu. Sasuke tidak tahu yang mana yang benar. Yang jelas, ia merasa bodoh karena sempat berpikir bahwa baju merah gelap sakura adalah satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuh Sakura. Wajahnya pun semakin merona.

Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaan Nanako menjahit luka Sakura. Wajahnya ia dekatkan ke arah luka, meneliti dan melihat lebih jelas. Ada bekas jahitan di sana. Sasuke menduga bahwa luka itu sudah dijahit segera setelah kejadian tadi pagi dimana Sakura mendapatkan lukanya –mungkin menjelang siang. Tapi entah apa yang Sakura lakukan hingga membuat jahitan itu terbuka kembali.

Keheningan kembali menyergap mereka. Perlahan mencekik jika salah satu di antara mereka tidak kunjung mengeluarkan suara.

"Aargh!" Erang sakura, membuat tangan Sasuke berhenti bergerak. Rasa nyeri itu memang terus ada tanpa hilang selama proses penjahitan luka. Tapi baru saja otot di sekitar luka Sakura berkedut menambah rasa sakit yang sudah ada. Padahal Sasuke sudah sangat lembut melakukannya. Setelah beberapa saat sampai sakura kembali tenang, tangannya baru bergerak kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke takut akan merusak -sedikit saja- apa yang ada pada Sakura.

Sasuke menjahit luka itu sampai selesai. Wajahnya masih belum menjauh dari luka itu. Jahitannya berhasil menutup luka, tapi tak menghilangkan jejak bahwa Sakura terluka. Ia memandangi luka itu lebih lama. Ini akibat ia tak menjaga Sakura dengan benar. Dalam hati ia sangat menyesalinya. Sasuke ingin menyentuh luka itu, tapi ia tak ingin menyakiti Sakura lebih jauh. Jadilah tangannya melayang di depan luka Sakura.

Sakura tahu, Sasuke sudah selesai sejak -paling tidak- 1 menit yang lalu. Itu karena Sakura tidak lagi merasakan impuls di permukaan kulitnya yang terluka selain dari sisa rasa sakit dan hembusan napas sasuke di kulitnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Suara Sakura membawa Sasuke kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Sudah selesai." Buru-buru ia menjawab.

Setelah itu, Sakura memindahkan tangan kanannya ke atas luka itu. Lengannya mengelilingi dadanya sehingga sedikit tertekan ke atas. Itu tak luput dari perhatian Sasuke. Cahaya hijau cakra penyembuh berpendar dari tangan lembut itu. Itu juga tak luput dari perhatian Sasuke. Syukurlah Sakura hanya memerlukan satu tangan untuk melakukan itu dan dia masih bisa menjangkau lukanya untuk sekedar memulihkan.

Sasuke berjalan memutari meja yang Sakura duduki untuk berdiri di hadapannya. Perlahan, ia mengikis jarak. Tangannya bergerak menggenggam kedua bahu Sakura. Dan matanya… penuh kelembutan menatap lurus ke mata Sakura. Ada sejuta perasaan di dadanya yang berebut ingin keluar. Semuanya bergerak dan tercampur sampai-sampai ia bingung akan perasaannya sendiri dan bingung bagaimana menyimpulkannya. Dengan begini, ia harap Sakura bisa membacanya sendiri dari matanya.

Kemudian, mata itu bergerak menelusuri wajah Sakura. Sudah sejak lama ia tidak melihat gadis ini. Ia sudah berubah banyak. Tetapi ada beberapa point yang -masih bisa diingatnya- tidak berubah. Mengingatkannya akan masa-masa dulu dimana ia tidak peduli tapi masih terlalu peka untuk memerhatikan.

Matanya berhenti di bibir Sakura. Ia mengingat bagaimana bibir ranum itu selalu bergerak sampai ia tidak terlalu hapal dengan bentuk aslinya. Kini bibir itu diam –menunjukkan bentuknya yang indah, dan sedikit terbuka. Mungkin karena keheranan pada sikap Sasuke yang agak berbeda ini. Dan mungkin, tidak ada salahnya jika Sasuke mencoba menumpahkan segala perasaannya pada bibir itu.

Tanpa berpikir ulang, Sasuke menyentuh bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya, melekat dan menyalurkan rasa, dan penuh kehati-hatian. Sasuke berinisiatif untuk sedikit menekan. Berusaha agar Sakura mengerti bahwa Sasuke menganggapnya penting. Dan terus, kontak fisik itu berlangsung dalam beberapa menit yang terasa sangat lama.

.

.

.

Sasuke memang aneh sejak dia masuk dan memaksa untuk menjahit luka Sakura. Dan Sakura penasaran. Cukup penasaran hingga ia membiarkan dirinya mengikuti kata-kata Sasuke. Sasuke memang tipe orang yang hanya bicara seperlunya. Tapi diamnya Sasuke selama menangani luka Sakura berbeda. Lebih-lebih, saat Sasuke selesai menjahit luka. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin dia sampaikan. Dan bukannya memang ada yang ingin ia bicarakan? Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Sasuke saat memaksa Nanako pergi.

Sekarang, Sakura mendapati dirinya kehilangan kontrol akan tubuhnya. Semuanya lumpuh, seperti tersengat racun saraf. Namun ini berbeda. Sasuke yang melakukannya, dengan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Mata Sakura terpejam kuat. Cakra hijau yang berpendar dari tangannya menghilang. Dan kedua tangannya berpindah menahan dada Sasuke. Walaupun itu tidak menahan Sasuke sama sekali.

Sakura bisa merasakan bukan hanya sentuhan dan tekanan di bibirnya, tetapi juga perasaan cemas, takut, rindu, sedih, senang, dan… hasrat…

Perlahan, ciuman itu semakin menekan, semakin meminta dan memohon, semakin putus asa. Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tidak tahu apa maksudnya semua itu. Pikirannya kacau karena terlalu banyak berpikir. Napasnya mulai terengah.

Sakura tidak ingin Sasuke berpikir bahwa ia menolaknya. Maka dari itu Sakura membalas ciuman Sasuke untuk sedetik sebelum ia menjauhkan kepalanya dan melepaskan ciuman Sasuke. Dadanya naik turun mengatur napas. Tenggorokannya bergerak menelan salivanya. Wajahnya memanas. Dan bibirnya yang tidak terkatup bergetar halus. Sakura sedang mencoba mendapatkan kembali kendali tubuhnya, dan ia tidak berani menatap lurus ke mata sasuke.

Sasuke sangat sadar atas apa yang ia perbuat. Bahkan jika tindakan itu dikendalikan atas hasratnya. Dan dia tidak menyesal, malah merasa lega. Rona merah wajah Sakura membuatnya tersenyum. Ia bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah wajahnya juga memerah saat ini? Ditatapnya Sakura dalam-dalam. Ia menunggu emerald itu balik menatapnya, tapi nihil. Mata itu tidak terarah ke arahnya. Sekejap, pikiran bahwa Sakura tidak menyukai apa yang baru saja dilakukannya tercipta di otak jeniusnya. Tapi bagaimana ia menjelaskan balasan ciuman itu? Sakura sempat membalas ciumannya walau hanya sebentar. Itu membuatnya di atas angin. Dan sekarang ia sudah berada di keterpurukan lagi.

Sasuke menyandarkan dahinya ke dahi Sakura dan memejamkan mata. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Ia begitu putus asa terhadap perasaannya. Itu bukan salah Sakura, ia tahu. Tapi juga ia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan pada Sakura untuk membuat perasaannya lega.

"Sakura…" Ia membisikkan nama itu beberapa senti di atas wajah sang pemilik nama. Membuat gadis bernama Sakura itu bergidik merasakan terpaan angin halus dari pria cinta pertamanya itu. "Jangan pernah melempar dirimu ke dalam bahaya. Itu tugasku, dan biarkan aku saja yang melakukannya. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi pagi. Jangan lagi. Kau berjanji?" Kata Sasuke sambil masih menyandarkan dahinya. Ia membuat Sakura mengangguk begitu saja. Walau mereka sama-sama tahu itu tidak mungkin karena Sakura adalah seorang ninja.

.

.

.

_Dua hari kemudian._

Walaupun ada banyak kendala, misi tahap dua ini dapat diselesaikan dengan baik. Setelah Tenten selesai dengan segelnya, mereka langsung menyegel ekor Hachibi ke dalam gulungan besar. Membawanya beserta data-datanya ke rumah sakit pusat Kumogakure. Selanjutnya para _iryo-nin_ Kumogakure mengambil tindakan untuk segera merestorasi cakra ekor Hachibi itu ke dalam tubuh _jinchuriki_nya, Killer B.

Setelah mendapat kabar bahwa restorasi berhasil dan keadaan tuan Killer B sudah membaik, maka saat itulah waktunya tim Sakura kembali ke Konoha. Begitu juga Sasuke yang entah akan ke mana. Sakura mengantar kepergian Sasuke sedikit lebih jauh dari gerbang Kumogakure. Menyisakan dua insan berbeda gender itu sendiri untuk bicara.

"Pulanglah, Sasuke-kun. Ikutlah bersamaku ke Konoha." Pinta Sakura -tampak lebih percaya diri setelah apa yang terjadi pada mereka di malam itu. Sasuke hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman. Dan Sakura tahu apa artinya itu. Sasuke belum bisa kembali. "Kau sudah pergi terlalu lama…" Ujar Sakura lagi dengan sangat pelan hingga hampir terdengar sepeti bisikan.

Tap!

"Lain kali, Sakura." Kata-kata itu lagi. Perlakuan yang sama seperti saat dulu, ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi menjelajahi dunia. Namun kali ini, Sakura tidak meminta untuk ikut. Entah karena ia sudah lebih mengerti Sasuke, atau karena di dalam lubuk hatinya ia sudah mulai menyerah. Perbedaan kedua hal itu tampak abu-abu sekarang.

Lalu, apa artinya ciuman mereka di malam sebelumnya? Apa artinya dekapan Sasuke di malam itu. Apa ia salah mengartikannya? Bukan Sakura yang melebih-lebihkan perasaan dan harapannya. Bukan Sakura yang menghibur diri dan terus berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan berakhir bersamanya, tapi Sasuke. Iya, kan? Pria itu sendiri yang menghampirinya di kala ia sudah mulai lupa. Pria itu sendiri yang datang mendekapnya dan menciumnya dengan penuh kasih dan kehangatan di malam hari setelah ia melewati hari yang buruk. Jadi apa yang diinginkan Sasuke sebenarnya?

Sakura mengangguk. Karena ekspresi kecewa tak bisa ia sembunyikan -daripada membiarkan Sasuke melihatnya, Sakura lebih memilih untuk berpaling. "Aku mengerti." Merelakan adalah jalan yang selalu ditempuh Sakura, walau Sakura tidak pernah benar-benar melepasnya. Mungkin… mungkin, kali ini… jika hatinya melepaskan Sasuke… ia akan baik-baik saja. "Pergilah sebelum aku mencegahmu lagi." Lanjutnya sambil memaksakan senyum walau hatinya kembali nyeri. Mungkin begini lebih baik baginya dan juga Sasuke. Mungkin… ia hanya terlalu gegabah dalam menarik persepsi.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke tak mencoba menghibur wajah murung itu. Ia tidak mengucapkan janji apapun untuk menemui Sakura lagi, ataupun menjanjikan bahwa mereka akan bersama kelak. Ia takut jika ia mengucap janji, maka ia akan memberikan rasa sakit yang lebih dalam lagi pada Sakura karena menggantungkannya dengan harapan. Maka ia pun pergi dengan tetap menggenggam tekadnya itu, walaupun tidak diucapkan.

.

.

.

_Unraikyo, menjelang malam hari._

Sasuke kembali ke titik itu. Tempat di mana ia menumpahkan rasa sayangnya pada Sakura di malam sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah menyesal melakukan itu. Yang ia sesalkan adalah mengapa dirinya tak bisa berterus terang secara verbal pada Sakura bahwa ia menginginkan Sakura di sisinya.

Sasuke mengambil tempat di bebatuan tak jauh dari sana. Ia mendudukkan dirinya. Merenung menjadi kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini. Selama ini, ia terlalu sibuk mengejar masa lalu sampai-sampai ia melupakan nasibnya di masa depan. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan itu, sampai ia mengembara sendirian selama lebih dari 2 tahun ke belakang. Kini diperkuat setelah ia bertemu kembali dengan Sakura. Setiap ia memikirkan masa depan, yang ada hanyalah bayangan-bayangan menyedihkan dari setiap pilihan yang ia punya. Entah itu buruk baginya, atau bagi orang-orang yang disayanginya, bagi Sakura. Setiap kali ia memikirkan masa depan, ia selalu menemukan kebuntuan.

Pandangannya beredar menjelajahi daerah di sekelilingnya. Tadi, tidak sampai sehari yang lalu, mereka masih berada di sini, di tempat yang sama. Dia dan Sakura. Kemudian, pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah jejak kaki yang lebih dalam dan terlihat asing, tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, persis di balik bebatuan yang tak terlalu tinggi.

Tidak terlalu baru, tercipta dalam kurun waktu yang sama dengan ketika ia dan tim Sakura di sini. Milik siapa? Siapa orang asing yang juga berada di sini waktu itu? Mengapa ia tidak menyadarinya? Pikirannya berputar memilah-milah memori di otaknya. Otak jeniusnya tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk mengingat bahwa jejak ini sama persis seperti yang dimiliki ninja illegal dari Kusagakure yang ia hadapi beberapa minggu –atau bulan?- yang lalu. Mungkinkah ia telah dimata-matai? Mungkinkah ia sedang dikejar untuk sebuah balas dendam?

Ia berdiri di tempat jejak itu berada. Ia mencoba merekonstruksi ulang kejadian saat jejak itu tercipta. Dari tempatnya berdiri, tidak terlalu banyak yang bisa diamati. Hanya tempat di mana tenda Sakura berdiri. Tapi ia tidak berpikir bahwa Sakura menjadi target utama orang ini –jika memang orang ini berniat jahat dan ia pikir pasti begitu.

Sasuke bergeser agak jauh. Kalau orang itu ingin mengamati daerah ini, atau mengamati dirinya –target balas dendam- yang lebih sering berada di sisi lain tenda sakura, orang itu seharusnya berada di sini -tempat ia berpijak sekarang. Tapi tanah itu bersih, tidak ada bekas jejak di atasnya. Lalu Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke titik jejak itu ditemukan. Menelisik kembali jarak pandang dari sana. 'Tenda Sakura ya?'

Sasuke berjalan ke titik tenda Sakura sebelumnya berada. Tanahnya dipenuhi bekas langkah kaki. Itu tidak mengherankan. Yang janggal di sana adalah jejak kaki yang sama seperti yang ia temukan di balik bebatuan tadi, ada di sini. Dan jejak itu lebih jelas dari pada jejak-jejak di sekitarnya. Tandanya, jejak itu terjadi paling akhir setelah ia dan tim sakura pergi. Ada pula bekas usapan jari di atas tanah di dekat jejak itu? Sasuke pun tahu bahwa si pelaku mencoba mencari bau, atau sejenisnya untuk dilacak. Satu kesimpulan pun terbentuk. Pelaku itu mengejar Sakura. Dan Sasuke tidak berpikiran positif tentang itu.

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

.

So, what do you think? Let me know what to do to be a better author, to make better stories, and to please you. Berusaha untuk ga lebay di chapter ini, jadi banyak percakapan yang aku hapus, semoga tetap mengena di hati pembaca sekalian *ojigi*. Suka story ini? katakan di review (fav juga boleh :D). Ada yang kurang? Kasih tau aku via review. I thank you all for helping me untuk memperbaiki kesalahan itu, baik secara teknis, gaya penulisan, gaya bahasa, penggunaan kata, perwatakan tokoh, penjiwaan maupun urutan scene. Yupp, akhir kata terima kasih. Jangan lupa reviewnya.


	4. Chapter 4: Will I Lose You?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Romance

Pairing : SasuSaku

Cerita dan plot dalam fanfic ini murni hasil imajinasi aku (although the charas belongs to Mr. Kishimoto). Aku ga ambil keuntungan materiil dari ini. Dan mohon untuk ga copy-paste keseluruhan maupun sebagian dari fanfic ini. No plagiarism. Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Season 1 Chapter 4 : Will I Lose You?

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan ke titik tenda Sakura sebelumnya berada. Tanahnya dipenuhi bekas langkah kaki. Itu tidak mengherankan. Yang janggal di sana adalah jejak kaki yang sama seperti yang ia temukan di balik bebatuan tadi, ada di sini. Dan jejak itu lebih jelas dari pada jejak-jejak di sekitarnya. Tandanya, jejak itu terjadi paling akhir setelah ia dan tim sakura pergi. Ada pula bekas usapan jari di atas tanah di dekat jejak itu? Sasuke pun tahu bahwa si pelaku mencoba mencari bau, atau sejenisnya untuk dilacak. Satu kesimpulan pun terbentuk. Pelaku itu mengejar Sakura. Dan Sasuke tidak berpikiran positif tentang itu.

_Di waktu yang sama, di tempat berbeda._

"Berhenti." Ujar Sakura. Anggotanya pun mengikuti. "Kita istirahat di sini." Lanjutnya lagi dengan volume lebih tinggi.

Semua anggota menjawab dengan 'Baik.' tak kompak. Tapi Tenten tidak. Sejak tadi, ia merasakan keanehan. Perasaan itu seperti mereka sedang diikuti.

"Sakura, perasaanku tidak enak. Sepertinya kita sedang diikuti." Bisik Teten pada Sakura.

"Hm. Aku juga merasakannya. Maka dari itu kita berhenti." Balasan Sakura membuat Tenten kebingungan. Mungkinkah Sakura berencana mengecoh siapa pun itu yang sedang mengikuti mereka?

"Futoji-kun, kemarilah." Pinta sakura. Futoji menurut.

"Bisakah kau gunakan _byakugan_mu untuk menyisir daerah sekitar sini?" Futoji pun mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang diminta oleh _senpai_nya. Walaupun _byakugan_nya tidak sehebat _byakugan_ milik keluarga inti, itu akan tetap membantu.

Dengan isyarat, Sakura meminta seluruh anggota untuk mendekat dan berdiri melingkar. Sementara Futoji terlihat terkejut. "Ada sepuluh -tidak, lima belas-" menggeleng, "dua puluh. Mereka berdatangan, semakin banyak. Lima puluh."

Sampai pada hasil akhir lima puluh tujuh, Futoji menghentikan _byakugan_nya. Ia layangkan pandangannya pada Sakura, menunggu keputusan.

"Kalian tahu harus apa, bukan?" yang lain mengangguk. Yang dimaksud Sakura memang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya. Saat ia menjelaskan rincian misi pada anggotanya waktu itu, ia juga membangun strategi ini. Ia menyiapkan strategi dari setiap skenario yang mungkin terjadi. Misalnya jika mereka harus berhadapan dengan ninja yang jumlahnya lebih dari lima puluh –seperti saat ini.

Slap!

Sebuah kunai dengan kertas peledak menancap di tanah di tengah-tengah mereka. Mereka pun melompat berhamburan ke berbagai arah dan langsung mengambil tempat bersembunyi.

.

.

.

_Di tempat Tenten._

Suara senjata logam beradu menggema di hutan itu. Ini sudah memassuki kawasan Konoha, tapi masih terlalu jauh dan sepi untuk meminta pertolongan. Jumlah mereka sangat banyak dan mereka cukup terlatih. Namun sejauh ini masih bisa Tenten tangani.

Bugh!

Tenten meninju lawannya hingga tak sadarkan diri. Itu yang terakhir -sejauh ia melangkah. Ia menghitung-hitung berapa jumlah musuh yang berhasil ia jatuhkan. Ada lima belas. Lumayan banyak. Tenten mendekati salah satu korbannya dan mulai menggeledah. Hampir tidak ada petunjuk apapun mengenai asal shinobi-shinobi misterius ini. Pakaian mereka aneh, dan tidak mencirikan daerah manapun. Senjata yang mereka gunakan pun asing. Setiap daerah memiliki ciri senjata tersendiri. Tenten akan tahu darimana mereka berasal hanya dengan melihat senjata yang digunakan, tapi kali ini nihil. Tenten berpindah menggeledah yang lain secara acak. Masih tidak ada petunjuk. Sepertinya mereka adalah shinobi illegal yang tidak terdaftar di desa manapun. Lalu, apa tujuan mereka menyerang timnya?

Suara gesekan semak belukar menarik perhatian Tenten. Renjiro dan Nanako muncul dari baliknya.

"Tenten-_senpai_!"

"Renjiro-_kun_, Nanako-_chan_?! Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, tapi kami belum menemukan Futoji." Jawab Renjiro.

"Sakura-_senpai_ juga." Lanjut Nanako.

"Ada berapa yang kalian kalahkan?" Tanya Tenten.

"Sebelas." Jawab Renjiro lagi.

"Berarti tinggal tiga puluh satu." Gumamnya sambil berpikir. "Ayo! Kita cari Futoji dan Sakura." Dan mereka pun bergegas.

.

.

.

_Di tempat Sakura._

Sakura dan Futoji bekerja sama mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya. Sudah tereleminasi tujuh belas. Sakura dan Futoji masih bertarung. Mereka cukup kewalahan dengan musuh-musuh mereka. Sungguh, shinobi-shinobi yang entah dari mana datang dan menyerang mereka ini sangat kuat. Futoji bahkan mendapatkan luka sayatan di pinggangnya.

Sakura menyadari itu dan bergerak lebih cepat mengalahkan musuh. Sudah dua puluh satu. Berapa sisanya sekarang? Ah, rasanya ia tidak sempat lagi menghitung.

Lalu Tenten dan yang lainnya datang. 'Tiga puluh satu ditambah dua puluh satu. Jumlahnya jadi lima puluh dua.' Tenten menghitung dalam hati jumlah musuh yang sudah tumbang. Kemudian ia menghitung jumlah musuh yang masih bertarung. Ada tiga puluh enam?! Oh, sial! Jumlah mereka semakin banyak. Sebenarnya, darimana asal shinobi-shinobi ini? Kenapa mengerahkan begitu banyak hanya untuk melawan mereka berlima? Apa ini pembunuhan berencana? Tenten berpikir keras hingga fokusnya menurun. Ia terhempas terkena serangan musuh. Namun, ia bangkit lagi.

Belum lagi mempersiapkan diri, Tenten sudah mendapat serangan lagi. Namun, serangan itu berhasil dicegah sebelum mengenai dirinya. Terima kasih pada Sasuke Uchiha yang tiba-tiba datang dan membantu mereka. "Chidori senbon!" Sasuke bisa menjatuhkan banyak musuh dengan hanya sekali serangan. "Di mana Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

Ah, ya! Ia terlalu sibuk bertarung sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahwa musuh telah memisahkan mereka -lagi. "Ke arah barat, Sasuke-san." Ujar Nanako Inuzuka yang tiba-tiba datang kemudian melompat menjauh lagi untuk menghadapi musuh yang masih tersisa bersama Renjiro. Sasuke pun menyusul Sakura. Dalam hati ia terus berdoa agar tidak terjadi hal-hal buruk.

Sementara itu, Futoji yang terluka mulai mengalami penurunan konsentrasi. Nampaknya ia kehilangan banyak darah. Sakura yang bertarung di sisinya terus berupaya menjaga Futoji. Tinggal satu musuh yang Sakura hadapi dan orang itu baru saja tumbang. Saat menoleh, ia mendapati Futoji tengah menjadi target serangan salah satu shinobi misterius itu. Sakura pun melompat ke arahnya dan menusukkan sebuah kunai dari belakang. Dan selesai.

"Futoji, kau tidak apa-apa? Tetaplah tersadar, oke?" Raut Sakura terlihat sangat khawatir. Ia bahkan melupakan embel-embel –kun yang sering ia gunakan untuk memanggil junior-juniornya. Futoji terjatuh dan matanya mulai sayu. Futoji menatap Sakura dengan tatapan 'aku baik-baik saja', tapi ia terlalu lemas untuk membuka mulutnya.

Slep!

Cipratan darah mengotori wajah Futoji. Mata Futoji yang sudah sayu pun kembali terbuka lebar –terbelalak. Ujung sebuah pedang terhenti di depan dadanya, membawa tetes-tetes darah segar.

.

.

.

_Di tempat Tenten._

Gluduk! Gluduk!

Suara gemuruh menggetarkan bumi yang mereka pijak seketika setelah kilat membelah langit yang tiba-tiba kelabu. Perasaan Tenten semakin tidak enak. Ia berfirasat akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpah mereka. Jumlah shinobi berpakaian aneh ini semakin banyak. Entah dari mana munculnya. Tenten mulai kelelahan. Ia bisa melihat Renjiro dan Nanako pun juga begitu.

Jika begini terus, mereka bisa mati. Tenten merasa harus melakukan sesuatu. Sambil tetap melawan shinobi-shinobi itu, Tenten mengirimkan sinyal ke Konoha untuk meminta pertolongan. Sayang, fokusnya terpecah dan berakibat buruk. Tenten kembali menerima serangan dari lawan dan kali ini ia pingsan.

Renjiro dan Nanako tidak ada bedanya. Mereka satu per satu mendapat batunya. Mereka pun tumbang.

.

.

.

-Sasuke's POV-

Jarak posisiku dengan sakura masih agak jauh. Tapi aku bisa melihat Sakura dan futoji di tengah tanah lapang terbuka itu. Ada seorang lagi yang aku kenali berdiri di sana, di belakang sakura. sekali lihat, mata tajamku mengenali pria itu sebagai Harai. Bos organisasi bisnis shinobi illegal. Pria itu memegang pedang samurai di tangan kanannya. Dan ancang-ancang itu, aku tahu benar.

Tidak! Jangan! Jangan sampai terjadi. Dapat kurasakan pupil mataku reflek mengecil. Otot-otot wajahku mencetak mimik ngeri. Lidahku kelu, sulit berkata-kata, tapi aku usahakan untuk berteriak demi memperingatkan sakura. suaraku sudah terkumpul di ujung tenggorokanku. Aku siap meneriakkannya, tapi-

Jleb!

Terlambat.

Tubuhku menegang. Kakiku lemas melihat pemandangan di depan mataku. Kepalaku pusing dan konsentrasiku hilang. Aku tidak bisa berpikir, bahkan untuk mengelak. Begitupun saat salah satu dari ninja illegal itu menyuntikkan semacam obat pelumpuh saraf padaku. Dan kini aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku, bahkan mulut, hanya mataku saja yang tidak terpengaruh. Kemudian aku mendapati tubuhku diseret paksa ke tempat Sakura dan Futoji berada.

"Tepat waktu. Syukurlah kau sempat melihatnya… Uchiha-_san_." ujar Harai licik.

-Sasuke's POV end-

.

.

.

-Sakura's POV-

Aku menatap Futoji khawatir. Keadaannya sangat tidak baik. Aku mencoba membuatnya lebih baik dengan _shosen jutsu_.

Jleb!

"Akh-!" Sebuah pedang muncul dari perutku. Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Sensasi saat pedang itu menusukku dan membelah dagingku terasa sangat nyata dan amat menyakitkan. Napasku tercekat. Rasanya hingga tak sanggup lagi bernapas.

Bisa kulihat Futoji membelalak di depanku. Kemudian rasa sakit itu membuatku mengambang. Darah mengaliri pedang yang menembus tubuhku. Darah juga keluar dari dalam mulutku -Aku bisa merasakan alirannya, membuatku terbatuk dan memperparah rasa sakit yang ada. Sementara itu kurasakan ada aliran lain di wajahku. Air mata lolos –tak terbendung.

Sudah 3 menit aku menahan napas demi menahan sakit. Dan aku membuat langkah bijak untuk kembali menghembuskan napas –dengan perlahan. Dapat aku rasakan gerakan-gerakan ototku saat menarik napas, sangat berat, membuatku semakin tersiksa.

Cukup lama pedang itu bersarang di antara dagingku yang terkoyak. Seolah sang pelaku sangat menikmati pekerjaanya.

Set!

Kini pedang itu ditarik perlahan dari tempatnya. "AAAARGH!" Sebuah teriakan membelah udara yang entah sejak kapan menjadi hening. Itu aku. Aku tersungkur ke tanah. Air mata mengalir deras tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Aku melihatnya, darah mengucur semakin deras dari lubang yang diciptakan oleh pedang tadi. Kemudian kurasakan napasku semakin berat dan semakin sering tercekat. Aku sekarat.

"Saksikanlah, Uchiha! Saksikan bagaimana sebuah nyawa yang berharga berpisah dari tubuhnya." Ujar seseorang samar-samar aku dengar.

"Apa kau menikmatinya? Apa kau merasakannya? Huh? Karena aku juga merasakannya, Uchiha!" Kini suara itu terdengar lebih kencang. Aku mencoba bergerak dan melihat sang pelaku dengan mataku yang sayu dan basah.

"Oh, masih bisa bergerak rupanya." Pria itu mendekatiku. "Maafkan aku, nona Sakura. Priamu itu sudah mengambil hartaku yang paling berharga. Dia membunuh istriku. Jadi, aku berpikir, bahwa aku juga harus melakukan hal yang sama… padamu." Bisik pria itu padaku seperti seorang psikopat.

Oh, jadi ini tentang balas dendam? Dan hutang Sasuke harus dibayar dengan nyawaku, begitu? Kutatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapku di tengah ketidakberdayaan. Air mata kembali jatuh dari sudut mataku, dan itu bukan karena rasa sakit yang susah payah kutahan sejak tadi, melainkan karena perasaanku terhadap Sasuke Uchiha. Faktanya, aku rela membayar semua dosa pria Uchiha itu. Nyatanya, aku rela melemparkan diri ke neraka asal Sasuke bisa hidup bahagia.

-Sakura's POV end-

.

.

.

-Sasuke's POV-

Keparat! Keparat bajingan! Kotor sekali jiwanya hingga berani menyakiti Sakura hanya untuk membalaskan dendamnya padaku. Aku tak henti-hentinya mengumpat dan melemparkan sumpah serapah pada pria bernama Harai itu. Dan aku benci, sangat benci akan keadaanku yang tidak kuasa melakukan apa-apa. Aku benci ketidak-berdayaan, aku benci Sakura terluka, aku benci hidupku.

Dulu, orang-orang yang aku sayangi mati meninggalkanku dalam waktu satu malam –hingga tidak ada yang tersisa. Kini, di saat aku mulai mengharapkan setitik cahaya yang Sakura tawarkan. Gadis itu pun akan direnggut dariku. Aku muak dengan hidupku. Dan jika Sakura pergi, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk bertahan hidup. Aku tidak akan punya tujuan lagi. Dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku –selamanya. Bahkan dengan semua penebusan dosa yang sanggup aku lakukan.

Racun ini, tidak akan bekerja terlalu lama untuk menahanku. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan usahaku untuk melindungi Sakura. Tidak, walaupun hal-hal- buruk terus terjadi. Maka, kubuat iris mataku bertransformasi –_mangekyou sharingan_.

"Amaterasu!" Ucapku pelan dan harai dan beberapa anak buahnya yang tersisa pun terbakar oleh 'api dari neraka' itu. Cekalan anak buah Harai terlepas. Menyisakan aku yang bersusah payah merangkak ke arah Sakura. Aku menggerakkan kaki dan tangan dengan susah payah. Itu seperti ditindih berton-ton batu karang. Napasku terengah untuk memberikan sedikit kekuatan. Tak ada yang lain yang aku pikirkan kecuali untuk berada sedekat mungkin dengan Sakura.

-Sasuke's POV end-

.

.

.

-Sakura's POV-

Bisa kulihat Sasuke menggunakan Amaterasu untuk mengalahkan orang-orang itu. Ia terlalu hebat untuk dilumpuhkan begitu saja. Hatiku tertawa geli seolah itu adalah komedi terbaik.

Mataku tidak lari dari sosoknya. Tubuhnya ambruk, dan dia merangkak ke arahku. Ia berusaha sangat keras, dan itu membuat hatiku tersentuh. Air muka Sasuke… aku kenal itu. Aku pernah melihatnya. Sering malah –dulu. Sekarang ekspresi itu menjadi sangat berharga untukku.

Kemudian pikiranku melayang ke mana-mana. Ke Naruto… dia masih terlalu ceroboh walau sudah jadi pahlawan dunia. Rasanya aku belum bisa meninggalkannya sendiri. Semoga saja Hinata tidak menyesal menikahi Naruto. Kalau Kakashi, aku percaya dia akan baik-baik saja. Lalu Ino, gadis itu tidak akan mendapat rival yang sebanding dengan dirinya dibandingkan aku. Semoga dia tidak kesal kalau aku pergi. Lalu Tsunade-_shisou_, Sai, Yamato-_taichou_, Sizune-_senpai_, semuanya… mulai dari sekarang, aku akan menjadi kenangan. Aku harap mereka tidak begitu merindukanku jika aku pergi.

Bayangan mereka silih berganti memenuhi pikiranku. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa. Apa mungkin… inilah waktuku?

Aku, dengan mata sembabku menatap nanar Sasuke. Air mataku sudah tidak lagi mengalir. Aku sudah kering. Kelopak mataku terasa semakin berat. Kesadaranku semakin susah untuk dipertahankan. Dan saat aku tahu Sasuke berhasil mencapaiku, aku lega, dan aku membiarkan mataku tertutup.

-Sakura's POV end-

.

.

.

"Sakura! Sakura…!" Sasuke berharap Sakura kembali membuka matanya dan tidak menyerah untuk bertahan. Sedikit demi sedikit, Sasuke mendapatkan kontrol tubuhnya kembali. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mencoba bangkit ke posisi duduk dan mengangkat pundak Sakura ke pangkuannya. Ditekannya luka menganga di perut Sakura untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Sayangnya, Sakura sudah terlanjur kehilangan banyak darah. Usaha Sasuke jadi terlihat sia-sia.

"Sakura! Tetaplah terjaga! Tetaplah bersamaku!" Teriaknya seraya mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sakura. Namun tidak memberikan efek. 'Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kumohon jangan.' Pikiran negatif memenuhi otaknya yang logis. Inikah akhirnya? 'Kumohon, Sakura…' hatinya meringis dan menangis putus asa. Setetes air mata pun jatuh dari sudut matanya ke puncak hidung Sakura. Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Sasuke Uchiha menangis.

Sasuke tidak ingin berputus asa. Ia tidak ingin berhenti berharap. Air matanya masih mengalir dan ia masih mencoba memompa jantung Sakura dengan tangannya. Masih mencoba menyalurkan udara ke paru-paru Sakura dari mulutnya. Ia tidak akan menyerah. Ia yakin, Sakura tidak semudah itu untuk dikalahkan. Bahkan saat tangan Shukaku mencekiknya untuk beberapa menit yang lama saat Konoha diserang dulu, Sakura bisa bertahan. Bahkan ketika ia masih bukan apa-apa dan harus menghadapi tiga ninja Oto sendirian, ia bisa. Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat, Sasuke tahu itu. Makanya ia tidak akan menyerah. Ia bersumpah.

Dan tulang-tulang rusuk Sakura sudah hampir patah ketika Sasuke menyadari bahwa Sakura tak kembali. Sakura Haruno… sudah pergi untuk selamanya.

Sasuke benci. Benci menghadapi situasi seperti ini untuk satu kali lagi dalam hidupnya. Benci karena lagi-lagi tak berdaya. Benci karena yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis –yang bahkan tidak menolong sama sekali. Benci karena ia bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya.

Siraman air dari langit mulai membasahi bumi dan semua yang berada di atasnya. Suara rintiknya sanggup meredam isakan-isakan perih. Airnya mampu menyamarkan kesedihan dan keputus-asaan. Naungannya mampu melindungi jiwa-jiwa yang hancur. Tapi tak bisa menghilangkan rasa marah dan kehilangan yang Sasuke alami.

Sasuke Uchiha kehilangan seorang Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

.

Chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang dan banyak actionnya. Dan juga banyak perpindahan point of view yang pendek dan cepat karena aku keukeuh untuk mempertahankan dramanya. Karena aku udah coba pake 3rd point of view tapi emosinya jadi ga ngena. So, jadilah seperti ini. Semoga ga membingungkan yaa... So, what do you think? Suka story ini? Langsung Fav aja yaa :D. Ada yang kurang? Kasih tau aku via review. Let me know what to do to be a better author, to make better stories, and to please you. I'll thank you all if you can help me with that.


	5. Chapter 5: Farewell

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Romance

Pairing : SasuSaku

Cerita dan plot dalam fanfic ini murni hasil imajinasi aku (although the charas belong to Mr. Kishimoto). Aku ga ambil keuntungan materiil dari ini. Dan mohon untuk ga copy-paste keseluruhan maupun sebagian dari fanfic ini. No plagiarism. Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Season 1 Chapter 5 : Farewell

.

.

.

_Konoha. Di hari itu._

-Naruto's POV-

_Naruto, aku tidak tahu apa kau sudah kembali ke desa atau belum saat surat ini sampai. Aku bukan tipe melankolis yang suka bersurat tanpa ada hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan. Aku ingin kau mengetahui ini, Naruto. Aku bertemu dengan Sasuke. Kau pasti sangat merindukannya. Dan aku pasti membuatmu iri. Dia bergabung dengan misiku sejak kemarin. Dan itu artinya kami akan menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih lama. Aku berharap kau juga ada di sini. Kita kembali berkumpul menjadi satu tim utuh bersama Kakashi. Sai dan Yamato-taichou juga. Semoga kau cepat menyelesaikan misimu supaya bisa segera membaca suratku. Aku titipkan surat ini pada Sai agar kau bisa membacanya saat pulang._

Aku membaca surat dari Sakura sekali lagi. "Dari Sakura. Dua hari yang lalu." Kata Sai singkat seraya menyerahkannya tadi pagi saat aku baru tiba di depan kantor Hokage. Dan sampai saat ini, aku sudah membacanya tiga kali.

Aku bisa merasakan betapa senangnya Sakura bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Bukan rahasia lagi, kan, bahwa perasaan Sakura sangat besar untuk si _teme_ itu? Terlebih, ini aku -Naruto Uzumaki! Aku menghabiskan sebagian besar masa kecilku dengan mereka berdua dan juga sangat memperhatikan Sakura, utamanya.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang aneh di Konoha. Kenapa ya? Aku berpikir mungkin ada yang tertinggal di misi yang baru saja aku selesaikan. Tapi tidak, sepertinya bukan itu. Barang bawaanku utuh, selain itu Shino dan Hinata yang juga bersamaku menjalankan misi itu meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada hal yang kami lupakan. Perasaan senangku saat membaca surat dari Sakura pun tidak bisa menutupi perasaan ganjil yang aku rasakan meskipun aku membacanya berulang-ulang kali.

Pagi setelah aku melaporkan misiku ke Kakashi-_sensei_, aku makan ramen di Ichiraku lalu beristirahat di _apato_ku. Tidak lama karena aku cepat merasa bosan. Jadi siangnya, aku menuju kantor hokage –lagi- untuk meminta misi. Kakashi-_sensei_, Rokudaime Hokage sekaligus mentorku sangat mengerti bagaimana aku tidak bisa duduk diam barang sebentar tapi juga tidak mau diberi misi murahan. Jadi dia menyuruhku untuk duduk dan membukukan berkas-berkas misi yang sudah selesai –yang bahkan lebih membosankan daripada mengerjakan misi kelas D. Aku benci Kakashi-_sensei_.

"Hey, Kakashi-_sensei_…" Aku memanggilnya dengan nada malas. "Apa tidak ada lagi pekerjaan yang lebih menantang?"

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan berkas-berkas itu?"

"Ya… belum." Aku menatap tumpukan yang sudah aku kerjakan. Daripada tumpukan yang lain, tumpukanku hanya seperlimanya, tapi kenapa rasanya aku sudah banyak bekerja. Lagipula aku sudah disini selama 8 jam dan ini sudah pukul 10 malam. Bayangkan betapa bosannya aku!

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan!" Katanya lagi. Dan aku kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku dengan malas-malasan. Aku tidak punya pilihan.

"Hey! Kau tahu? Aku dapat surat dari Sakura-_chan_. Katanya dia bertemu Sasuke yang kemudian ikut dengannya menjalankan misi." Ujarku antusias.

"Ya, aku tahu. Orang-orang Kumo mengabariku."

"Apa menurutmu… setelah itu dia akan pulang? Ke Konoha?"

"Untuk saat ini, Naruto, Sasuke lebih baik berada di luar Konoha. Kau tahu itu."

"Tapi, sampai kapan? Kau tahu kan, kalau Sakura-" Ucapanku terputus, aku tidak tahu apakah aku boleh membicarakan ini atau tidak.

Lalu Kakashi-_sensei_ menatapku dan bilang, "Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah bersimpati." Ya, Kakashi-_sensei _mungkin ada benarnya. Tapi aku putus asa melindungi Sakura dari perasaan yang terus-menerus menyakitinya. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya karena Sakura sendiri tidak mengizinkanku. Bukan berarti aku masih berharap akan cinta Sakura. Jangan salah, tapi dia sudah seperti saudara kandung bagiku. Aku hanya ingin terus melindunginya. Sejurus, aku jadi memikirkan Sakura. Sampai seseorang datang dan membuatku waspada.

"Kakashi-_sama_! Ada surat dari Tenten." Seorang _anbu_ segera masuk ke ruangan Kakashi-_sensei_ tanpa aba-aba. Tenten katanya? Bukankah Tenten masuk ke dalam tim yang dibawa Sakura ke Kumogakure? Aku ingat Sai sempat mengatakannya tadi pagi. "Mereka butuh bantuan." Lanjut _anbu_ itu.

"Aku ikut!" Sela ku sebelum Kakashi-_sensei_ sempat bicara.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam menempuh perjalanan, aku tiba di tempat Tenten berada. Langit mendung. Tanah yang kami pijaki basah dan tetesan air berjatuhan dari dahan-dahan, menandakan baru saja terjadi hujan. Dan pertempuran telah selesai. Terdapat sisa-sisa perkelahian antara Tenten dan beberapa –banyak- ninja asing. Tempat ini sangat berantakan, begitu pula Tenten. Tampaknya ia baru saja terjaga dari pingsannya. Hinata yang juga ikut bersamaku membantu Tenten dengan luka-lukanya.

"Tangan kananmu patah, organ dalammu juga cedera, dan luka-luka ini… Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Siapa mereka?" Tanya Hinata tampak cemas.

Tenten menggeleng lemah, "Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Aku menemukan Renjiro dan Nanako-_chan _tak jauh dari sini. Mereka juga terluka parah, tapi masih bisa berjalan. Tenten bernapas lega sejenak kala mendapati mereka selamat. "Siapa lagi yang bersamamu dalam tim ini?" Tanyaku pada Tenten.

"Sakura dan Futoji." Mendengar nama Sakura terlibat dalam kekacauan yang aku lihat ini, perasaanku yang semula tidak enak jadi bertambah tidak enak. Aku bergegas menyisir kawasan sekitar untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura, sedangkan Hinata yang sudah selesai dengan Tenten mencari Futoji.

Awan-awan kelabu pergi. Cahaya matahari fajar menelusup menembus dan mengoyak sisa-sisa awan seperti lampu sorot yang kian melebar. Kulihat Sasuke Uchiha terduduk lesu. Jiwanya tidak bersama tubuhnya. Wajahnya kosong tapi matanya menatap sendu ke satu objek. Objek itu… di depannya, terbaring _dia_.

Aku melompat mendekat. Kakiku memukul tanah basah menciptakan bunyi berdecak. Sasuke tidak repot-repot melihat siapa yang datang. Aku menduga ia sudah tahu kalau itu aku.

Aku maju perlahan dan Sasuke mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Sasuke berdiri. Ekspresinya sudah kembali datar. Beberapa detik ditatapnya mataku lurus-lurus. Ia berkata 'aku percayakan padamu' lewat tatapannya yang malah membuatku kebingungan. Lalu sekejap itu ia hilang, pergi, seolah ditelan angin.

Aku berlari menghampiri tubuh Sakura. Memeriksa denyut nadi dan napas Sakura lalu memasang raut menyesal. Emosiku membuncah dan aku mencoba menyalurkannya pada rahang-rahangku hingga mengeras dan menciptakan bunyi gemeletuk gigi. "Aaaaaaaaargh!" Dan rahang saja tidak cukup menjadi pelampiasan. Menangis aku memeluk tubuh Sakura.

Rangkaian-rangkaian kenangan bersama Sakura berputar pelan dan bergantian di kepalaku. Kemudian aku ingat hari itu, ketika aku duduk di atap gedung di dekat rumah sakit. Dari jendela, terlihat Sakura sedang sangat sibuk bekerja. Langkahnya terburu-buru dan kesana-kemari dengan cepat. Aku yang bodoh dan tidak peka tidak mungkin menyangka bahwa hari itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku melihat Sakura. Aku bahkan memutuskan untuk tidak menyapanya, atau mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk berangkat misi. Menyesal.

Puk!

Lengan Hinata menepuk pundakku, memberikan kekuatan. Tapi entah mengapa malah membuatku menangis lebih dalam. Tenten, Renjiro, Nanako, dan Futoji hanya bisa menatap kosong tanah di bawah mereka, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

-Naruto's POV end-

.

.

.

_Di atap gedung Hokage, pagi berikutnya._

Hampir semua _shinobi_ Konoha berkumpul dengan pakaian serba hitam untuk mengenang Sakura Haruno. Suasana pagi itu sangat sepi, bahkan suara burung pun tidak seribut biasanya. Angin berembus lembut sesekali, mengusap setiap air mata yang jatuh.

Tsunade berdiri paling depan dengan setangkai bunga. Ia tak percaya ini terjadi pada Sakura. Ia tak menyangka akan kehilangan satu lagi orang yang disayanginya –dengan cara yang hampir sama. Susah payah ia meneguk salivanya. Rasanya tenggorokan hingga paru-parunya kosong.

Tsunade masih berdiri di sana saat yang lain sudah pergi. Ia mendekati peti di depannya dan bersimpuh. Tangannya ia sanggakan pada tepian peti. Sakura yang malang. 'Apa lagi yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Karena mungkin masih ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Untuk Sakura.

.

.

.

"Mengundurkan diri? Kenapa?" Tanya Kakashi, suaranya mengisi ruang kerjanya dimana ia dan Tsunade berada saat ini. Tsunade yang ditanyai pun menghela napas.

"Aku sudah tua Kakashi. Bahkan bila tubuhku masih kuat pun. Aku rasanya sudah terlalu lelah. Apalagi setelah Sakura…" Tsunade sengaja menggantung kata-katanya, membiarkan Kakashi menarik kesimpulannya sendiri.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi tidakkah kau ingin mempertimbangkannya kembali? Konoha masih membutuhkanmu."

Ya, meskipun Tsunade adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala, tapi pengetahuan dan pengalamannya sangat dibutuhkan di sini. Apalagi bagi Kakashi yang terbilang baru dalam hal memimpin desa. Sangat disayangkan jika Tsunade ingin mundur.

Tsunade menggeleng, "Tidak, Kakashi. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku akan beristirahat di sisa-sisa hidupku dan menjalani hari tua dengan damai." Matanya kosong menghadap ke jendela. Ia menerawang kehidupannya setelah ini.

Dan siapalah Kakashi memaksa seorang wanita tua untuk tetap bekerja. Walaupun kerutan masih minim di kulit wajah Tsunade, dia tetaplah wanita tua yang ingin beristirahat. Maka Kakashi pun mengangguk menyerahkan keputusan itu pada Tsunade.

Setelah itu, Tsunade resmi melepaskan ke_shinobi_annya dan keterikatannya dengan pemerintahan Konoha.

.

.

.

_Menjelang siang hari. Di sebuah ruangan, tempat tubuh Sakura disemayamkan._

-Naruto's POV-

Penampilannya sangat cantik, bunga sakura tersemat di antara rambut merah mudanya. Aku jadi penasaran, seandainya Sasuke melihat penampilan Sakura yang seperti ini –tentu saja dalam keadaan bernyawa- akan seperti apa jadinya wajah Sasuke. Tanpa sadar aku terkekeh, tapi kemudian wajahku kembali sendu dengan sedikit senyum merelakan, kemudian pergi.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang yang membengkok dan membentuk lingkaran besar yang mengelilingi gedung ini. Ada nenek Tsunade yang berjalan berlawanan arah denganku bersama seorang anbu bertopeng kucing. Ekspresi Tsunade tidak semenyedihkan tadi pagi, seolah ia tidak punya hati lagi untuk merasakan kesedihan. Malah, sekarang ekspresinya cenderung biasa saja, hanya saja terlihat samar tekad di matanya. Tapi bukankah nenek Tsunade selalu seperti itu? Apalagi kalau ia punya suatu tujuan.

Jarak kami sudah sampai di titik 2 meter saat aku menyapanya. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini aku hanya sanggup menunduk dan Tsunade membalas dengan anggukan yang lebih kecil. Kemudian ia berlalu tanpa basa-basi.

Interaksi itu… _sangat_ bukan kami yang biasanya. Tapi aku pikir itu wajar, kan? Kami sedang berduka.

Aku pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju teman-temanku dan menunggu waktu pemakaman.

-Naruto's POV end-

.

.

.

_Dua tahun kemudian, di suatu tempat yang jauh._

Bagi_nya_, tidak ada yang lebih mencekam daripada ruang bersalin itu sekarang. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menghiburnya dari rasa cemas akan keselamatan bayi yang akan segera dilahirkannya, bahkan rasa nyeri dan mulas yang melilit perutnya yang terus berkontraksi kuat.

Beberapa menit ia berjuang dengan dibantu beberapa medis. Ada suaminya juga di sana. Tapi ini pertempurannya sendiri. Antara hidup dan mati, ia berjuang melahirkan buah hatinya. Berjuang melawan rasa sakit dari banyaknya urat saraf yang terputus. Demi cintanya…

Setelah beberapa menit yang dirasa sangat lama, tangis bayi pun memecah suasana mencekam di dalam ruangan itu. Dan perasaan bahagia membanjiri seluruh hatinya. Suaminya pun begitu. Tak pelak, suaminya pun memeluk dan menciuminya bangga.

"Nyonya Sakura Kazune, selamat! Anak anda laki-laki, dan dia sehat." ujar salah satu medis yang menanganinya. Sedangkan wanita yang sudah resmi menyandang status ibu itu tersenyum dan mengangguk berterima kasih. Air mata haru lolos dari sudut matanya.

"Matanya hijau, seperti matamu." ujar sang suami. Wajahnya dihiasi senyum lembut.

"Mm-hm." balas wanita Kazune itu memandang puja bayinya.

"-dan aku bersyukur rambutnya tidak merah muda karena dia laki-laki." lanjut sang suami yang langsung disambut kikikan oleh istrinya.

"Dia akan jadi pria yang tampan." kata wanita itu lagi.

Setelah ini hari-harinya hanya akan diisi dengan kebahagiaan. Begitulah yang ia pikirkan.

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

.

Chapter ini mungkin adalah yang terpendek, bisa dibilang karena 'sisa'. Yupp season 1 sudah berakhir, teman-teman. Minim sasusaku ya di sini? Ya, karena kini giliran Naruto yang bicara, wkwkwk. Apa yang akan terjadi di next season? Semoga bikin penasaran ya… So, what do you think? Kalau kamu suka story ini, katakan dengan klik Fav please. Kalau kamu merasa ada yang kurang dari story ini, katakan di review dan kasih tau bagaimana cara aku memperbaikinya. Aku bakal sangat berterima kasih kalau kamu mau bantu aku untuk memperbaiki kesalahan itu.


	6. Chapter 6: Sakura Kazune

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Romance

Pairing : SasuSaku

Cerita dan plot dalam fanfic ini murni hasil imajinasi aku (although the charas belong to Mr. Kishimoto). Aku ga ambil keuntungan materiil dari ini. Dan mohon untuk ga copy-paste keseluruhan maupun sebagian dari fanfic ini. No plagiarism. Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Season 2 Chapter 1 : Sakura Kazune

.

.

.

Dua tahun belakangan ini, Sasuke sering mendapatkan masalah. Banyak laporan masuk ke Konoha mengeluhkan tindakan Sasuke yang sering main hakim sendiri. Tapi ini penebusan dosa, bung! Sudah menjadi tugasnya sekarang untuk memberantas kejahatan di muka bumi.

Padahal Konoha sudah seringkali memperingatkannya bahkan hingga mengancam akan memulangkannya secara paksa jika ia tidak memperbaiki sikap. Ini seperti dia adalah satu-satunya yang bersalah di dunia ini. Omong-omong masalah bersalah, ia tidak akan lupa bahwa selama hidupnya yang ia lakukan hanyalah kesalahan, kesalahan, dan kesalahan. Ia sadar itu, tapi tak bisa merubah dirinya, karena ia adalah Uchiha terkutuk.

Dua tahun setelah kematian Sakura, banyak yang telah berubah dari Sasuke. Kebanyakan tidak baik. Secara psikis, ia menjadi lebih temperamental. Secara fisik, otot-otot tubuh dan ekstremitasnya semakin terbentuk. Ia sering melatih fisiknya di sela-sela kegiatan apapun yang ia jalani. Mungkin bisa dibilang bahwa itu adalah penyiksaan. Sasuke terus menyiksa tubuhnya agar kelelahan dan bisa tidur pulas. Karena jika tidak begitu, ia akan memimpikan kenangan-kenangan menyakitkan -atau yang ia sebut penyesalan- dalam hidupnya dan ia akan berakhir menjadi mayat hidup yang matanya kosong tanpa jiwa.

"Tuan, wajah anda pucat sekali. Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang gadis pelayan. Saat ini ia sedang berada di sebuah kedai makan di pinggiran desa Kiri. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka singgah berlama-lama, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasakan nyeri di dadanya dan merasa harus beristirahat sejenak dari pengembaraannya. Dan inilah yang tidak ia sukai saat singgah di kedai. Terlalu banyak tanya, terlalu banyak interaksi, terlalu banyak mata.

"Enyahlah." jawab Sasuke datar dan dingin. Ia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk bersopan santun, dan itu membuat tampangnya semakin menakutkan. Tak pelak, si pelayan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membantu. Enyah dari hadapan Uchiha itu adalah pilihan yang paling tepat.

Satu lagi, sikap Sasuke sekarang semakin kasar. Hampir tidak ada sopan santun. Hey, apakah ini masih perjalanan penebusan dosa? Karena, yang terlihat adalah dia semakin menambah dosa. Ya, teruslah berbuat dosa Sasuke, dan kau akan mendekam di neraka.

.

.

.

_Pagi yang cerah di sebuah distrik di Getsugakure._

Sakura Kazune adalah seorang wanita muda yang baik hati, perhatian, dan juga cantik. Setidaknya begitulah pendapat orang-orang yang tinggal di sekitarnya. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Lihat saja matanya yang hijau jernih dan rambut merah muda panjang yang digelungnya menjadi sanggul. Dan jangan lupa menyebutkan bahwa ia adalah salah satu tenaga sukarela di pusat trauma anak Getsugakure. Jadi, siapapun akan setuju dengan pendapat orang-orang itu.

Hari ini adalah genap 6 bulan usia bayi mereka. Buah cinta Sakura Kazune dengan seorang pria penyayang bernama Amai Kazune. Pria tinggi yang memiliki iris gelap dan rambut coklat. Suaminya adalah pria yang sempurna bagi Sakura dengan segala kesederhanaannya. Ia bahagia. Rasanya hidupnya sangat sempurna.

Ia jadi ingat bagaimana Amai dulu melamarnya. Hari itu adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupnya selain saat ia melahirkan Kaiza Kazune –anak mereka. Sebenarnya, Sakura tidak begitu ingat kapan pertama kali mereka bertemu. Hanya saja, Amai selalu mendampingi Sakura selama dua tahun belakangan. Selalu melindunginya dan membantunya setiap kali ia dalam kesulitan. Lalu tanpa sadar, ia dan Amai sudah saling jatuh hati. Dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk menikah.

Setelah menikah, Amai membawanya untuk tinggal di sini, di Getsugakure. Amai bilang, ini adalah desa kelahirannya. Walaupun orang tuanya sudah tiada, Amai ingin membangun keluarga kembali di sini. Begitu katanya. Sakura menghargai itu. Suaminya memang orang yang lembut dan penyayang. Itulah yang membuatnya jatuh hati.

Sakura suka lingkungan barunya. Ada pasar di dekat rumah dan juga ladang bunga yang indah walau pun tidak terlalu luas. Tempat kerjanya -pusat trauma anak Getsugakure- juga tidak terlalu jauh. Ia bisa pergi ke sana hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Ini sempurna. Walau ia mengakui dalam hati bahwa ia tidak akan melupakan Ishigakure, ah, ia pasti akan merindukan Ishigakure –desa asalnya.

"Tolong pegang dia sebentar." Sakura menyerahkan bayinya ke gendongan sang suami. Amai menerimanya tanpa ragu. Ia kemudian sedikit mengajak main anaknya. Tak lama, Sakura kembali dengan sebuah bento di tangannya.

"Ini bekalmu. Jangan lupa dimakan." ujar Sakura dengan senyum tulus. Senyum itu dibalas ciuman singkat oleh suaminya, membuat Sakura tersenyum lebih lebar. Tak lupa, ia mengambil Kaiza kembali dari gendongan suaminya. "Dadaaah _Tou-chan_…" ujar Sakura sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan anaknya seolah anaknya itulah yang mengucapkan.

Amai tersenyum geli dan melambaikan tangan juga sambil berlalu. Ia akan berangkat ke rumah sakit daerah Getsugakure –tempatnya bekerja. Jaraknya lumayan jauh dari rumah dan dia akan selalu pulang malam. Ia benci harus meninggalkan Sakura dan Kaiza sendiri di rumah seharian. Rasanya kurang aman untuk mereka berdua. Makanya ia selalu meminta tolong Kikiyo –seorang gadis 16 tahun cucu tetangganya- untuk menemani Sakura di rumah.

Sayang, hari ini Kikiyo sedang berhalangan. Jadilah Amai berpesan pada Sakura untuk tidak meninggalkan rumah hari ini. Setidaknya sampai ia kembali. Ia tahu, mungkin Sakura akan kebosanan setengah mati. Makanya juga, ia menjanjikan akan pulang cepat dan mereka bertiga –ia, Sakura, dan Kaiza- akan pergi jalan-jalan.

Overprotektif. Mungkin? Memang! Beberapa tetangga melihatnya seperti itu dan mencoba memberitahunya beberapa kali bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Lingkungan mereka aman, tapi bukan itu. Ada bahaya lain yang Amai hindari supaya tidak terjadi pada keluarganya. Ada masa lalu yang coba ia tutupi dari dunia dan itu tentang Sakura. Ini semua untuk melindungi Sakura. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sangat mencintai Sakura dan semua orang pasti setuju bahwa mereka ingin melindungi orang-orang tercinta mereka. Dalam hal ini, ia ingin melindungi Sakura. Lagipula, ia sudah berjanji pada seseorang.

.

.

.

_Malam harinya._

-Sakura's POV-

Seperti janjinya, Amai membawa kami –aku dan Kaiza- keluar rumah untuk melihat festival. Masyarakat Getsugakure selalu mengadakan festival ini di awal bulan maret. Ada sejarah mengenai itu. Akan kucari tahu nanti. Di sini ramai, tapi tidak terlalu padat. Aku suka, dan mataku tidak bisa berhenti berkeliaran mengeksplorasi sekitarku. Jarang-jarang aku keluar rumah untuk rekreasi. Susah mendapat izin dari Amai –entah mengapa aku mau saja menurutinya.

Kaiza terlihat tenang di gendongan ayahnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia keluar rumah. Aku sedikit khawatir dengan udara dingin di luar dan risiko infeksi atau semacamnya yang bisa membuatnya sakit. Amai juga setuju dengan itu. Tapi kami sedikit berdebat ketika aku mengutarakan pendapatku tentang menitipkan Kaiza di rumah tetangga –neneknya Kikiyo mungkin. Amai tidak setuju. Ia lebih memilih –dan bersikeras- untuk mengajak Kaiza bersama kami. Setelah mempersiapkan perlengkapan-perlengkapan Kaiza dalam satu tas sendiri –yang aku baru sadari bahwa ini berlebihan- sambil terus berdebat kecil, akhirnya Kaiza ikut. Dan sejauh ini tidak ada masalah. Satu-satunya masalah adalah kami –para orang tua baru- terlalu paranoid untuk melakukan hal-hal untuk pertama kalinya.

Aku berjalan beriringan dengan suamiku. Aku menggenggam lengannya sepanjang jalan. Kami mengunjungi satu per satu _stand_ untuk bermain. Kami bergantian menggendong Kaiza dan tidak berlama-lama dalam permainan. Kami lebih banyak jajan dan memerhatikan Kaiza. Kemudian aku berpikir, jika aku masih belum memiliki anak, atau bahkan belum menikah, aku bisa lebih menikmati festival ini. Tapi dengan keluargaku berada bersamaku di sini, aku merasakan semua kebahagiaan di dunia ini. Maka jika aku harus memilih, aku akan tetap memilih keadaanku yang sekarang.

"Sakura, aku rasa aku harus ke toilet sekarang. Aku melihat ada tulisan 'toilet' di sana." Amai menyerahkan Kaiza padaku.

"Oke, sini sama mama." Kataku sambil menerima Kaiza. "Aku akan tunggu di sini." Lanjutku lagi dan Amai mengangguk. Di dekatku ada sebuah tempat duduk dan aku duduk di sana. Sebenarnya ini bukan tempat duduk. Ini adalah tepi teras dari sebuah toko yang tutup. Posisinya sedikit lebih tinggi dari lututku dan bisa diduduki. Ya, jadi aku duduk.

Kaiza agak rewel di gendonganku. Mungkin ia lapar. Aku mengambil sebuah botol susu dari dalam tas untuknya dan dia mulai tenang. Aku tersenyum sendiri menatapi Kaiza. Ketika sadar, aku jadi malu karena sudah tersenyum sendiri di tempat umum. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Mencari tahu apakah ada yang memerhatikan. Lalu aku lihat seorang pria berpakaian gelap dengan jubah besar menatapku di balik tembok.

Deg!

Saat aku melihatnya, ia tidak berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Kepalaku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan Amai. Dia belum kembali dan aku semakin resah. Aku ingin pergi dari sini, tapi aku khawatir Amai tidak menemukanku saat ia kembali. Jadi aku bertahan. "Maaf, lama." suara Amai mengagetkanku. Aku bersyukur dia kembali dan membuat rasa aman ada.

"Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk Kaiza. Sebaiknya kita pulang." Aku melihat Amai menyetujuinya. Kaiza sendiri sudah tertidur. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurnya dengan memindahtangankannya ke Amai. Jadi aku mengambil tas Kaiza yang tergeletak di sampingku dan menyerahkannya pada Amai. Aku berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya, mengambil tempat lebih depan daripada Amai dan membuat kami tidak beriringan.

"Hey! Um… Sakura?" sebuah suara –yang aku kenali bukan suara Amai- mengetuk gendang telingaku. Aku berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang yang memanggilku. Amai juga berbalik. Dari tempatku, aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Amai, tapi aku melihat tubuhnya menegang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Kulihat orang yang memanggilku. Itu adalah pria di balik tembok tadi. Wajahnya tampak lebih jelas sekarang dan dia sedang memegang botol susu Kaiza.

"Kau meninggalkan ini." ujarnya lagi. Aku baru sadar kalau benda itu tertinggal. Aku memang meletakannya di tempatku duduk tadi agar tanganku bisa mengambil tas Kaiza dan menyerahkannya pada Amai sementara tanganku yang lain menggendong Kaiza. Aku lupa mengambilnya lagi. Dengan ragu aku mendekat, dan mengambil botol susu itu.

"Ano… Terima kasih." ujarku sambil berojigi. Kemudian aku kembali ke tempatku, ke tempat Amai. Wajahnya berkata kalau ia mengenal pria itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya. Saat aku berada di sisi Amai, kudengar ia bergumam rendah 'Sasuke Uchiha'. Aku tidak tahu apa artinya itu. Hal-hal menjadi aneh dan mengkhawatirkan bagiku. Jadi aku membimbing Amai untuk kembali berjalan pulang dengan menarik lengannya lembut.

-Sakura's POV end-

.

.

.

-Sasuke's POV-

Dari Kirigakure, aku menuju Getsugakure. Jaraknya memang jauh dan diperlukan waktu tempuh lebih dari 2 hari, tapi aku sedang bersemangat hari ini. Beberapa kali aku menolong orang di jalan, seperti membawakan belanjaan seorang wanita tua, membantu mengantarkan orang sakit, dan memberi salam pada penjaga perbatasan. Ini hal yang tidak biasa. Aku rasa, aku mulai kembali ke jalan taubatku. Sungguh luar biasa.

Kemarin malam, Naruto mengunjungiku. Ia bercerita banyak. Salah satunya tentang Hinata yang sedang mengandung anak pertama. Gila! Si baka Naruto itu akan menjadi ayah. Aku turut bahagia untuk sahabatku. Banyak hal menarik yang terjadi di Konoha –hal-hal membahagiakan. Aku pun bersyukur. Orang-orang di Konoha dapat melanjutkan hidup mereka dengan bahagia. Mereka bangkit dari hari-hari menyedihkan dan penderitaan. Dan aku pikir, seharusnya aku juga bisa seperti mereka –tidak- aku memang bisa. Ini hanya masalah jalan mana yang aku pilih, dan aku memilih untuk bahagia dengan cara seperti ini.

Getsugakure adalah tempat yang indah. Sunyi tapi tidak sepi. Cocok sekali untuk membangun hidup yang baru. Masyarakat Getsugakure ramah-ramah. Aku tak bisa menolak untuk membalas sapaan tulus mereka setiap kali berpapasan denganku. Padahal biasanya aku tidak akan peduli.

Malam ini aku memilih untuk menginap di sebuah onsen. Aku perlu menyegarkan diri. Sedikit berendam di air hangat mungkin bisa membantu. Di penginapan, aku meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkan makan malamku. Dan dia bertanya apakah aku tidak keluar malam ini. Dan pertanyaannya dijawab oleh pertanyaan pula, "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Malam ini ada festival musim semi di balai desa. Semua tamu penginapan berkunjung ke sana. Jadi aku pikir, tuan juga-"

"Festival musim semi. Ini bahkan belum musim semi." Aku terheran-heran dan menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Ya, tuan. Maksudku, festival adat ini untuk menyambut kedatangan dewa-dewi yang akan membuat musim semi di Getsugakure. Setiap tahun Getsugakure mengadakannya sebulan sebelum musim semi."

Aku berpikir sejenak. Musim semi terdengar familiar di telingaku. Tiba-tiba saja aku rindu seseorang. "Baiklah. Tidak usah menyiapkan makan malam untukku. Aku akan pergi ke festival." putusku.

Aku pun bersiap untuk pergi. Kukenakan juga jubahku karena udara malam yang dingin. Aku berjalan kaki menuju festival. Tidak sulit untuk menemukannya. Semua orang beramai-ramai pergi ke sana. Aku hanya tinggal mengikuti. Dan di sinilah aku berada sekarang.

Festival ini mengambil tempat yang luas. Bahkan dengan orang sebanyak ini, tempat ini tidak akan penuh padat. Pas untukku yang tidak suka kepadatan yang sesak. Aku berjalan-jalan dan menikmati suasana. Orang-orang di sini bahagia dan aku bisa merasakannya. Tanpa sadar aku ikut tersenyum. Mungkin senyum tipis. Aku tidak tahu.

Aku melihat _stand_ dango tak jauh dari tempatku. Aku langsung teringat Itachi-_nii_. Ia sangat suka dango. Aku memutuskan untuk membelinya beberapa tusuk. Lumayan untuk makan malamku, meskipun aku sangat yakin bahwa aku akan lapar lagi sebelum waktunya sarapan –atau bahkan mungkin sebelum tidur.

Aku baru saja menerima dangoku dan membayarnya sebelum aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Jauh di sana, berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Rupanya sangat mirip dengan Sakuraku. Penasaran, aku mendekat. Ternyata dia tidak sendiri. Ada seorang pria bersamanya dan mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Aku benci mengatakan ini tapi mereka benar-benar serasi.

Pria yang bersama gadis berambut merah muda itu menyerahkan seorang bayi yang masih sangat kecil ke gendongan si gadis. Otakku langsung mencerna bahwa mereka adalah sepasang orang tua muda. Dan aku langsung patah hati, begitu saja. Saat si pria pergi, aku mengambil langkah lebih dekat lagi untuk mengamati. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku begitu tertarik. Mungkin alam bawah sadarku berharap bahwa dia adalah Sakura Haruno –gadisku. 'Bagus, sekarang aku mulai mengklaimnya.' Pikirku sarkastik.

Aku bersembunyi di balik tembok dan mengamatinya. Wajahnya tertunduk menatapi anaknya. Seolah ia sangat menikmatinya, ia tersenyum. Moment itu sangat manis dan rasanya senyuman itu akan menular padaku. Lalu gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah dan itu membuatku bisa mengamati wajahnya lebih jelas lagi.

Deg!

Aku mendapati tubuhku menegang. Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, apakah aku harus senang, sedih, atau marah. Yang jelas aku sangat terkejut. Gadis itu… adalah Sakura Haruno –gadisku.

Aku bingung setengah mati. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Rasanya aku ingin menghampirinya dan mendekapnya dalam pelukku. Tapi juga rasanya ia tak terjangkau. Aku senang. Sangat senang bisa melihatnya lagi. Sambil masih terkejut, rasa senangku diinterupsi oleh rasa kecewa. Kecewa bahwa selama ini Sakura pergi dan tidak mengabarkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Mungkinkah ia tidak ingin lagi berhubungan denganku? Atau juga dengan orang-orang di Konoha? Karena saat Naruto berkunjung di malam sebelumnya, Naruto bercerita banyak hal kecuali tentang Sakura. Seolah Sakura tidak exist. Lalu aku merasa marah, bahwa aku tidak tahu apa-apa dan mungkin sekarang Sakura sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Tuhan, kenapa aku dipertemukan dengan Sakura dalam situasi seperti ini?

Kulihat pria yang tadi bersamanya kembali. Dan mereka seperti bersiap akan pergi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini. Aku tidak ingin Sakura lepas dari mataku lagi. Jadi aku memutar otak agar aku bisa menahannya. Dan langsung saja aku menegurnya –takut kehabisan waktu. "Hey! Um… Sakura?" sambil terus berpikir, aku menemukan botol susu yang aku duga milik anaknya. "Kau meninggalkan ini." kugunakan itu sebagai alasan.

Aku membuat Sakura dan prianya berbalik melihatku. Aku memerhatikan Sakura. Astaga! Itu benar-benar dia. Dia sedikit melirik ke arah prianya, membuatku juga memindahkan atensiku padanya. Ekspresi wajah pria itu mengeras dan tubuhnya menegang. Sungguh respon yang tidak biasa. Aku jadi menaruh kecurigaan besar padanya.

Sakura mendekat dan mengambil benda yang ditinggalkannya dari tanganku. Jantungku berpacu sangat cepat merespon semua yang dilakukan Sakura. "Ano… Terima kasih." ia berojigi. Jujur, itu bukan respon yang aku harapkan. Aku masih memerhatikan Sakura saat ia berjalan kembali ke tempatnya di sisi pria itu. Dan aku melihat tubuh Sakura menegang untuk sepersekian detik dan menunjukkan gelagat tidak nyaman setelahnya saat pria itu mengucapkan sesuatu lewat bibirnya yang bergerak. Aku tidak tahu apa itu. Suaranya tidak cukup kencang untuk bisa terdengar dari tempatku dengan jarak yang lumayan.

Sakura kemudian menarik lengan pria itu dengan lembut dan mereka kembali berjalan menjauh. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Sakura seperti tidak mengenaliku. Dan itu sangat aneh. Setelah ini, aku akan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jika ini adalah apa yang Sakura inginkan dengan kesadarannya, aku akan membiarkannya. Tapi jika ternyata ada seseorang atau lebih yang sedang memanfaatkan keadaan, maka akan aku upayakan agar Sakura kembali ke tanganku.

-Sasuke's POV end-

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

.

What a long chappie! Terkejoet? My expectation is you surprised by the fact that there's a girl look like Sakura named Sakura too. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Semoga ga ketebak ya… So, what do you think? Kalau kamu suka story ini, boleh dong kasih Fav-nya. Kalau kamu merasa ada yang kurang dari story ini, katakana aja di review dan kasih tau bagaimana cara aku memperbaikinya. Aku bakal sangat berterima kasih kalau kamu mau bantu aku untuk memperbaiki kesalahan itu.


	7. Chapter 7: She is Sakura and I am Crazy

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Romance

Pairing : SasuSaku

Cerita dan plot dalam fanfic ini murni hasil imajinasi aku (although the charas belong to Mr. Kishimoto). Aku ga ambil keuntungan materiil dari ini. Dan mohon untuk ga copy-paste keseluruhan maupun sebagian dari fanfic ini. No plagiarism. Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Season 2 Chapter 2 : She is 'Sakura' and I am 'Crazy'

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya, Getsugakure._

Setelah mengucapkan 'hati-hati di jalan' pada Amai -seperti biasa. Sakura memersiapkan Kaiza dan kebutuhananya. Hari ini ia akan mulai bekerja lagi di pusat trauma anak Getsugakure. Jadi dia akan meninggalkan Kaiza dengan Kikiyo. Jujur saja, ini berat. Tapi ia percaya pada Kikiyo.

Jam kerjanya tidak sepanjang jam kerja Amai. Sakura akan pulang sebelum makan malam sementara Amai pulang hampir tengah malam. Sakura mencintai pekerjaannya. Ia senang menjadi orang yang berguna bagi masyarakat. Bisa dibilang, jiwa sosialnya tinggi.

Sepanjang hari, ia akan bermain dengan anak-anak, membacakan dongeng untuk anak-anak, mendengarkan cerita anak-anak, dan mengurusi anak-anak dengan masalah trauma entah pasca perang, atau pun pasca hal buruk lainnya. Kebanyakan kasus diakibatkan oleh perang dunia _shinobi_ ke-4.

Entah seburuk apa perang empat tahun lalu itu, hingga menimbulkan dampak yang membekas di hati anak-anak ini. Ia bahkan tidak mengingat tentang perang itu karena dua tahun yang lalu, ia mengalami infeksi selaput otak yang membuatnya kehilangan memorinya.

"Sakura-_chan_, apa kabar?!" Teriak seseorang agak tertahan. Itu Akina, rekan kerja Sakura yang paling dekat. Akina menyusuri lorong yang agak panjang untuk menyusul Sakura. Ini jam makan siang. Jadi mereka akan punya waktu untuk mengobrol.

"Sangat baik, Akina-_chan_. Terima kasih."

"Bagaimana Kaiza? Apa dia tambah menggemaskan?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Dia mengagumkan." Sakura mengangkat alisnya dan memerlihatkan gigi-giginya. "Kau harus merasakannya sendiri, Akina-_chan_. Ketika kau memiliki anak, duniamu akan langsung berubah, dan perasaan itu indah sekali." Lanjutnya (kelewat) sumringah.

"Ya, ya, tunggu dan lihat saja nanti, oke?" Sakura membalasnya dengan tersenyum lembut. Teman dekatnya ini sudah sepuluh bulan menikah, tapi belum juga dikaruniai anak. Padalah Akina dan suaminya sangat mendambakan momongan dan sudah mengusahakannya dengan berkonsultasi ke sana-sini. Sakura bersimpati untuknya.

"Omong-omong, apa kau akan pulang cepat?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ah? Tahu darimana?" Sakura memutar mata lalu menunjuk tas jinjing yang tersampir di bahu Akina.

"Oh, iya. Sebenarnya aku ke sini hanya untuk mengambil cuti. Mumpung suamiku sedang libur, kami berencana untuk bulan madu." Ujar Akina sambil terkikik dan menunjukkan sebuah brosur paket liburan di depan wajah Sakura. Malu juga ia mengatakan itu pada Sakura, tapi yang namanya teman dekat, Akina tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dari Sakura.

'_Onsen paling mewah se-antero Hi' _dan_ 'Berlokasi di Konoha'_ adalah dua kalimat yang Sakura tangkap dari brosur itu karena tulisannya lebih mencolok dari yang lainnya. "Aa… begitukah? Selamat bersenang-senang, ya!" Seru Sakura. Ia pun ikut senang. "Tapi, itu berarti aku akan pulang sendirian malam ini. Kau jahat, kau tahu?" Tambahnya. Ia pura-pura cemberut, tapi Akina tahu benar kalau Sakura sedang menggodanya.

"Itu sih masalahmu. Minta jemput saja pada suami tampanmu." Akina balas menggoda Sakura dan mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

_Konohagakure, di waktu yang sama._

Naruto menyapa _chunin-chunin_ penjaga gerbang konoha. Ada kotetsu yang mengawasi anak buahnya juga di sana. Naruto baru saja sampai dari perjalanan misi dan harus langsung melaporkan hasil misinya ke Kakashi-_sensei_, Rokudaime Hokage. Naruto selalu bangga menyebut gurunya sebagai Hokage. Dia menambah motivasi naruto untuk menjadi Hokage juga suatu saat nanti.

Naruto senang misinya berjalan lancar. Dari waktu 1 bulan yang diberikan Kakashi-_sensei_, dia bisa menyelesaikannya 2 minggu lebih cepat –solo pula. Dia bahkan sempat mengunjungi Sasuke saat di amegakure. Bukannya sombong, tapi Naruto merasa bahwa kemampuannya sudah jauh berkembang sekarang.

Di kantor Hokage, Kakashi-_sensei_ sedang sibuk di belakang meja dengan berkas-berkasnya yang menggunung. Ada Shikamaru di sana yang mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk. Setelah melaporkan misi, Kakashi tidak lekas mempersilakannya untuk pergi. Ada suatu hal katanya.

"Ini surat dari Sasuke. Baru sampai tadi –pagi-pagi buta. Dia meminta semua data-data _shinobi _maupun penduduk sipil yang memiliki ciri-ciri tersebut."

"I-itu… jumlahnya pasti sangat banyak, kan? Laki-laki usia produktif, rambut coklat, bermata hitam, banyak sekali orang yang mempunyai ciri-ciri itu. Apa tidak ada ciri yang lebih spesifik?" Tampaknya Sasuke telah membuat Naruto frustrasi.

Shikamaru menggeleng dan berkata, "Hanya itu kata kunci yang kita punya."

"Tapi, untuk apa data-data itu?"

"Ya, itu juga yang ingin aku tanyakan, tapi seperti yang kau lihat, dia tidak mencantumkan tujuannya di surat itu." Kata Kakashi. Ia memberi jeda dan memperdalam suaranya. "Lagipula, Sasuke tidak akan meminta bantuan jika tidak penting. Kusarankan kau segera melakukannya, Naruto. Aku punya firasat kalau akan ada sesuatu yang datang." Ucap kakashi serius. Naruto menyetujuinya dan segera undur diri.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, ketika jam pulang sudah tiba, Sakura pulang sendirian. Ia tidak pernah masalah setiap kali harus pulang sendirian. Walau gelap, jalanan menuju rumahnya tidak terlalu sepi. Hanya sepi di beberapa titik saja.

Dan Sakura baru saja keluar dari gedung tempatnya bekerja ketika ia melihat siluet seseorang mengawasinya di ujung jalan.

-Sakura's POV-

Aku pura-pura tidak melihat meskipun hatiku was-was. Aku berusaha terlihat santai saat berjalan tapi itu percuma karena gerakanku malah jadi kaku. Aku sedikit mempercepat langkahku. Kutahan diriku untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang, tapi saat di belokan aku mencuri pandang. Orang itu adalah seorang pria yang tinggi. Dia mengikutiku. Langkahku semakin cepat dengan sedikit berlari-lari kecil. Orang itu tidak lagi berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya. Dan aku berlari semakin kencang.

Beberapa meter –mungkin sekitar 10 meter- di depanku adalah persimpangan terakhir sebelum mencapai lingkungan rumahku. Aku mengejar titik itu dengan cepat sambil berdoa dalam hati agar pria itu tidak berhasil menjangkauku, apalagi sampai melakukan hal-hal tidak baik padaku. Kukerahkan kemampuan otot-otot kakiku untuk berlari. Aku hampir sampai di persimpangan dan sudah bersiap untuk berbelok. Dan baru saja aku berhasil berbelok, alangkah terkejutnya aku saat melihat tubuh tegap seorang pria berdiri menjulang di hadapanku. Itu adalah dia.

Seketika aku tersedak salivaku sendiri. Aku terkejut setengah mati dan aku kesulitan mengatur detak jantungku. Dia diam saja, mengamatiku yang terbatuk-batuk. Aku mulai merasakan kejanggalan. Kulirik dia melalui bulu mataku. Dia… adalah pria yang waktu itu. Dia yang mengawasiku dari jauh. Dia yang memanggilku dan mengembalikan botol susu Kaiza. Dia memanggilku-

"Sakura…"

Ya, dia memanggilku 'Sakura' juga waktu itu. Tunggu! Darimana dia tahu namaku?

"Maaf?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Apa dia baru saja menanyakan kabarku? Aku reflek menatap matanya lurus-lurus karena penasaran. Tapi mata jelaga itu terlalu dalam sampai-sampai aku takut akan tenggelam. Jadi kutundukkan lagi kepalaku agar pandanganku teralihkan ke tempat lain.

"B-baik…" jawabku ragu-ragu. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung karena aku menjawab pertanyaan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu untuk apa. "Permisi, aku harus pergi." Kataku lagi dan berjalan sedikit memutar untuk melewatinya. Tapi ia menarik lenganku dengan kuat dan melemparku ke pagar beton di sisi jalan. Dorongan itu terlalu kuat dan menyakiti punggungku. Aku benar-benar dalam masalah sekarang. Apa sebenarnya yang ingin dia lakukan?

"Apa kau tidak mengingatku?" Apa katanya?! Ia membuatku bingung, tapi ia pun kelihatan tak kalah bingungnya. Matanya bergerak liar men_screening_ setiap inci wajahku.

"Apa kau tidak mengingatku?!" Oke, sekarang dia berteriak dan membuatku semakin takut.

"A..a-aku… tidak begitu yakin. Tapi… um, kau yang… di festival. Benar?" Aku panik. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku katakan. Tapi jika dilihat dari reaksinya, aku rasa jawabanku ini bukanlah yang ia harapkan.

"Apa kau tahu siapa namaku?" Ia mengatur napasnya mencoba untuk tenang. Sementara aku terdiam, tidak tahu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

-Sakura's POV end-

.

.

.

-Sasuke's POV-

Dia menggeleng pelan. Saat kutanya tahukah ia namaku, ia hanya menggeleng. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Sakura, tapi hal ini sungguh sangat membuatku kecewa.

Kudengar ia meringis kesakitan. Rupanya genggamanku pada lengan atasnya telah berubah menjadi remasan yang kuat. Kutatap dalam-dalam wajahnya yang bingung dan ketakutan. Dari segi fisik, ia jelas Sakura. Tapi, mengapa?

Aku mencoba menelusuri pikirannya dengan kemampaun _sharingan_-ku, mencoba menggali ingatannya tentangku. Nihil. Ingatannya pun tidak sebanyak orang pada umumnya. Ini malah membuatku curiga, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini. Dan juga membuatku tambah yakin bahwa yang di hadapanku ini adalah Sakuraku –Sakura Haruno.

Jarak antara aku dengan Sakura saat ini sangat dekat, dan kupersempit lagi jarak itu hingga puncak hidungku menyentuh puncak hidungnya. Kembali kurasakan tubuhnya menegang. Dia berusaha mundur walau sudah tak ada ruang lagi di balik punggungnya kecuali dinding beton yang tinggi dan tebal. Tangannya mencoba menahan dadaku, tapi tenaganya sangat kecil. Kulihat matanya terpejam rapat seolah takut untuk melihat hal yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Aku tidak mengabaikannya. Kumajukan lagi wajahku hingga bibirku bisa mencapai bibir ranumnya. Aku melakukannya. Menciumnya. Sakura mencintaiku, dan jika dia memang Sakura Haruno yang selama ini kukenal -dan aku yakin demikian- maka ia akan menyadari perasaannya lagi.

"Arrgh!" Tiba-tiba aku merasakan nyeri di bola mataku.

-Sasuke's POV end-

.

.

.

_Sementara itu, di Rumah Sakit Daerah Getsugakure._

"Ini yang terakhir." Ujar Amai pada rekannya setelah ia selesai melakukan pemeriksaan. Ekspresi lega di wajahnya tak bisa ia tutup-tutupi. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang menggantung di ruangan itu. Waktu telah menunjukkan hampir pukul 1 pagi. Ini sudah telat dari jam pulang biasanya, ia pun segera bersiap untuk pulang.

"Amai-_sensei, _Genma-_sensei, _ada pasien-pasien kecelakaan di unit gawat darurat. Kami butuh bantuan. Segeralah ke sana!" Seorang perawat mendatangi mereka dengan tergesah-gesah dan raut panik. Rupanya baru saja terjadi kecelakaan kerja pada salah satu tambang Getsugakure yang menyebabkan banyak pekerja luka-luka. Amai dan rekannya yang dipanggil Genma-_sensei _itu pun bergegas untuk membantu. "Semakin lama, pekerjaan semakin gila saja, ya." Ujar rekannya itu sambil berlari kecil menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Amai menyetujui pernyataan rekannya itu karena berarti ia akan pulang sangat terlambat malam ini atau bahkan tidak pulang sama sekali. Ingatkan ia untuk mengabari Sakura setelah ini.

.

.

.

"Arrgh!" Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengerang kesakitan seraya menutup sebelah matanya dengan telapak tangan. Rasa sakit itu memberikan jarak dan kesempatan bagi Sakura untuk membebaskan diri dari kungkungan Sasuke. Sakura mendorongnya hingga terjerembap lalu lari menuju rumahnya. Namun belum lima langkah, Sakura berhenti dan berbalik. Pria kurang ajar yang ia dorong barusan terlihat sangat kesakitan. Bukan karena jatuhnya, tetapi karena matanya yang ia pegangi itu. Diperhatikannya lagi pria itu, dan kini terlihat rembesan darah dari sela-sela jarinya. 'Ya Tuhan! Dia berdarah' Otak Sakura berteriak.

Dengan ragu tapi masih mempertahankan jiwa kemanusiaannya, Sakura mendekati pria itu. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya khawatir. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sakura langsung berinisiatif membebat mata Sasuke dengan sapu tangan dan selendang yang ia kenakan. Dengan inisiatif pula –yang terdengar bodoh tapi berperikemanusiaan- Sakura membopong Sasuke menuju rumahnya, kediaman Kazune.

.

.

.

_Seminggu kemudian._

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak malam itu dimana Sakura membawa Sasuke ke rumahnya serta merawatnya dengan telaten. Sasuke bangga akan fakta itu bahwa Sakura peduli padanya. Kini ia tinggal berseberangan dengan kediaman Kazune, tempat Sakura tinggal. Sebenarnya ini adalah _apato_. Gedung _apato_ tempat kediaman Kazune berseberangan dengan gedung _apato_ yang ditempati Sasuke. Hanya dipisahkan jalan sempit _plus_ _apato_ Sasuke lebih rendah satu lantai dari _apato_ Sakura. Beruntung Sasuke bisa mendapatkan tempat itu. Terima kasih pada nenek Kikiyo yang telah menawarkan tempat ini karena pada _malam_ itu, beliau berpendapat tidak baik Sasuke menginap di tempat Sakura saat suami Sakura tidak ada. Suami? Ceh! Sasuke kesal mendengarnya.

Seminggu berlalu dan Sasuke tidak berusaha meyakinkan Sakura Kazune bahwa ia adalah Sakura Haruno dari Konohagakure. Itu akan percuma karena Sakura benar-benar tidak memiliki ingatan itu. Bahkan sepertinya Sakura tidak memikirkan ciuman mereka di malam itu sama sekali. Sasuke merasa ia perlu membenturkan kepalanya pada sesuatu yang keras.

Seminggu ini ia tidak melakukan apa-apa melainkan rutinitas ringan. Ia hanya puas memerhatikan Sakura, dan berada di dekat Sakura. Setiap pagi dan sore Sakura akan mengunjunginya untuk mengurus tempat tinggalnya dan mengantarkan makanan. Sasuke membayar untuk itu walaupun awalnya Sakura menolak. Dan seminggu ini telah membuat hidupnya terasa 'hidup'. Ini berkat Sakura.

Tak jarang, ia harus melihat Sakura bermesraan dengan suaminya. Itu membuatnya naik darah. Bahkan gestur ringan seperti membukakan pintu untuk Sakura atau ketika mereka saling bergantian menggendong anak mereka saja bisa membuat Sasuke frustrasi. Ia tidak bisa begini terus.

Setelah minggu ini lewat, Sasuke akan mulai mengembara lagi. Kali ini, misinya adalah menyelidiki asal-usul Sakura Kazune dan menelusuri benang merah masalahnya. Informasi-informasi berharga dan data-data yang dimintanya dari Konoha sudah dikantongi. Dengan begitu, hipotesa-hipotesa pun tersusun otomatis di kepala _brilliant_nya. Dan ia telah bertekad, apabila ini kehendak Sakura, Sasuke akan mencoba memperkenalkan diri lagi dari awal, memulai dari awal hubungan dengan Sakura -walau mungkin untuk menjadi yang special sudah tidak mungkin. Tapi jika ternyata ada oknum yang memanfaatkan Sakura, maka ia akan melakukan hal keji sekali lagi untuk memberikan orang itu pelajaran serta membawa Sakura pulang ke Konoha.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir sebulan Sakura tidak pernah melihat Sasuke Uchiha lagi. Ia memang seorang pengembara, Sasuke sempat menceritakannya pada Sakura. Bagaimana tidak, setiap hari dalam seminggu ia selalu mengunjungi pria itu untuk sedikit berbenah dan membawakan makanan. Lalu mereka akan bercakap-cakap ringan mengenai cuaca, asal, kesibukan. Sasuke pun sudah minta maaf atas kejadian _malam _itu yang sangat tidak menyenangkan bagi Sakura. Tanpa disangka, Sasuke telah menjadi teman ngobrol yang _asik_ bagi Sakura dan Sakura rasa mereka bisa menjadi teman baik.

Hampir sebulan Sakura tidak melihat Sasuke dan sekarang Sasuke sudah kembali dan terlihat berlalu di jendela _apato_nya. Entah mengapa Sakura jadi bersemangat. Cepat-cepat ia berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil sendok. Beratnya pas untuk mengetuk jendela _apato _Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa seseorang telah melempari jendelanya. Sasuke pun muncul untuk membuka jendela itu.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Sambut Sakura.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat."

"…" Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Tidak terpikirkan olehnya apa yang sebaiknya saat ini ia ucapkan.

"Kau sedang tidak bekerja?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Di rumah saja." Pekerjaannya di pusat trauma anak memang tidak setiap hari.

"Bisakah kau ke sini? Aku punya oleh-oleh."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa bukan kau yang ke sini?" Apakah Sakura menggodanya? Sakura mungkin bukan tipe wanita penggoda, tapi di telinga Sasuke, kalimat tanya tadi terdengar seperti undangan. Sasuke menaggapinya dengan senyum tipis.

"…"

"Sasuke-_san_?" Agaknya Sakura bingung akan raut wajah Sasuke yang melembut dan tidak membalas kata-katanya.

"Percayalah, kau akan ke sini." Sakura melebarkan senyumnya saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang terdengar sangat yakin seolah mengajak Sakura bertaruh. Dan itu memang benar. Sakura memang tidak berencana untuk menolak. Maka dari itu, ia segera menitipkan bayinya pada Kikiyo dan kemudian menuju _apato_ Sasuke.

.

.

.

-Sasuke's POV-

Serangkaian fakta-fakta yang aku temukan dalam investigasiku yang tidak aku sangka telah terjadi pada Sakura tersusun sebagai satu kronologi dimana semuanya menjadi jelas dan membuatku yakin bahwa Sakura Kazune adalah Sakura Haruno. Masalah yang belum terpecahkan bukanlah _bagaimana_ tetapi_ mengapa_. Apa keuntungan dari ini semua?

Orang pertama yang aku curigai adalah suami Sakura. Aku tidak pernah berbincang barang sekali dengannya. Hanya beberapa kali melihat saat akan berangkat bekerja atau pulang di larut malam. Satu hal yang aku tahu, ia adalah dokter di Rumah Sakit Daerah Getsugakure. Dia bukan ninja. Atau aku belum tahu saja? Siapa tahu itu adalah kedok.

Tidak sulit menemukan jawabannya, fakta mengenai Amai Kazune –suami Sakura, yang ternyata adalah mantan ninja medis Kumogakure. Dia juga pernah mengabdi sebagai tangan kanan Tsunade Senju –_sannin_ mantan mentor Sakura. Lihat! Sepertinya aku mulai menemukan benang merahnya. Lalu apakah ini kehendak Sakura? Aku rasa tidak.

Sehari sebelum Harai menyerang Sakura, aku dan Sakura punya malam yang spesial dimana perasaan kami berbaur menjadi satu. Aku bisa merasakan cinta Sakura yang sangat besar saat itu. Mustahil ia ingin menghapus ingatannya untuk menjalani kehidupan lain bersama laki-laki lain. Bahkan setelah berkali-kali aku menyakiti hatinya, ia akan tetap bertahan. Karena ia adalah batu karang yang sangat kuat pendiriannya.

Kesimpulanku rampung, aku harus segera mengakhiri omong kosong ini dan membawa Sakura kembali ke Konoha. Harus!

_Apato_ yang aku sewa dari nenek Kikiyo ini tetap sama bersihnya seperti saat aku tinggalkan. Pasti Sakura yang merawatnya. Aku baru saja selesai membersihkan diriku ketika aku mendengar sesuatu menghantam jendelaku. Sekali lagi, itu Sakura.

Aku membuka jendela dan menatap wajahnya lebih jelas. Dia terlihat sangat baik dan aku senang memandanginya. Ia berbasa-basi, aku meladeninya. Lalu aku mengundangnya ke _apato_ku dengan dalih oleh-oleh. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin berbincang lebih intens lagi dengannya, dan mungkin memulai perbincangan serius.

Saat kulihat Sakura meninggalkan jendelanya, aku pun berpindah ke belakang pintu _apato_ku, menunggu kedatangannya.

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

.

Jadilah begini…yeay! Suka ga? Suka ga? Kalau kamu suka story ini, silakan favorite. Kalau kamu merasa ada yang kurang dari story ini, katakan di review dan kasih tau bagaimana cara aku memperbaikinya. Aku bakal sangat berterima kasih kalau kamu mau bantu aku untuk memperbaiki kesalahan itu. And so, kira-kira selanjutnya apa yang akan terjadi? Semoga ga ketebak ya… Ikutin terus perkembangan ceritanya…


	8. Chapter 8: Lightning, Thunder, and Storm

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Romance

Pairing : SasuSaku

Cerita dan plot dalam fanfic ini murni hasil imajinasi aku (although the charas belong to Mr. Kishimoto). Aku ga ambil keuntungan materiil dari ini. Dan mohon untuk ga copy-paste keseluruhan maupun sebagian dari fanfic ini. No plagiarism. Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Season 2 Chapter 3 : Lightning, Thunder, and Storm

.

.

.

-Sakura's POV-

Sasuke Uchiha adalah mantan ninja pelarian dari Konoha. Kesalahannya diampuni karena ia telah menjadi pahlawan pada perang dunia _shinobi_ ke-4. Namun begitu, ia masih merasa sangat berdosa sehingga ia memutuskan untuk melakukan perjalanan penebusan dosa, untuk berkeliling dunia dan membantu orang-orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Begitulah cerita hidupnya hingga ia berada di sini sekarang.

Ia juga bercerita bahwa ada seorang gadis yang sangat manja dan sangat menyebalkan yang selalu mengekorinya kemanapun ia pergi. Gadis itu tergila-gila padanya. Tidak peduli Sasuke meninggalkannya untuk waktu yang tak tentu, atau bahkan mencoba membunuhnya, dan terus-menerus menyakitinya, gadis itu tetap pada pendiriannya bahwa ia akan terus berada di sisi Sasuke dan membahagiakan Sasuke.

Gadis yang bodoh. Tapi aku salut pada gadis itu. Cintanya sangat besar pada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke sudah menjadi pria brengsek karena sudah menyia-nyiakan gadis itu. Jika aku bertemu gadis itu, aku akan memberinya semangat dan aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku mengidolakannya. Sayang, gadis itu telah tiada.

Seandainya gadis itu masih ada dan bisa melihat betapa Sasuke juga sangat mencintainya, bahwa Sasuke telah menjadi gila dan depresi karena kehilangan satu-satunya sumber cahaya di kehidupannya yang kelam, gadis itu pasti akan tersenyum miris. Setidaknya itulah yang akan aku lakukan jika aku adalah dia.

Dari ceritanya, gadis itu –Sakura Haruno- adalah gadis yang luar biasa. Dia adalah _kunoichi_ terhebat di Konoha. Dia juga menjadi pahlawan perang yang melawan penjahat-penjahat perang bersama Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha. Kisah kepahlawanannya bahkan ditulis ke dalam sebuah buku yang pernah aku baca di perpustakaan Getsugakure. Untuk yang satu itu, aku mengetahuinya secara kebetulan saat aku ke perpustakaan karena harus mengembalikan buku-buku yang dipinjam oleh pusat trauma anak.

Sasuke pernah bilang bahwa secara fisik, aku sangat mirip dengan Sakura Haruno, bahkan mungkin dalam hal kepribadian juga. Karena itulah Sasuke mengira aku adalah Sakura Haruno di awal pertemuan kami. Aku bilang padanya bahwa kemiripan itu wajar, dan bukan berarti kami orang yang sama. Aku jadi ingat Akina pernah mengutip sebuah buku yang mengatakan kalau manusia punya kembaran di seluruh dunia ini paling tidak tujuh orang. Mungkin Akina benar. Aku dan Sakura Haruno adalah salah satu contohnya.

Sasuke meminta maaf atas kelancangannya menciumku saat itu. Aku memaafkannya dan aku pikir kesalahannya wajar kalau memang apa yang diceritakannya benar. Sayangnya, aku percaya begitu saja dan benar-benar melupakan kesalahannya.

Aku kira dia bersungguh-sungguh meminta maaf padaku dan menerima bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang ia harapkan. Tapi ternyata tidak. Sebulan tak muncul batang hidungnya, kini ia kembali dengan permintaan aneh.

"Ikutlah denganku ke Konoha, Sakura." Katanya. "Tinggalkan kehidupan palsumu ini dan kembalilah ke kehidupanmu yang dulu. Orang-orang di Konoha juga pasti merindukanmu. Mereka membutuhkanmu."

Apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Ikut ke Konoha? Kehidupan palsu? Oh, dia benar-benar sudah gila! Aku tidak percaya ia berkata begitu.

Wajahku mengeras dan aku berkata, "Tidak!" dengan tegas.

Aku bersiap meninggalkan _apato_nya, tapi tangannya menahanku. "Aku mohon Sakura di sini bukanlah tempatmu."

Aku menyentak tangannya dan menatapnya tajam sebelum melanjutkan langkah tegasku, tapi kini ia malah menghalangi jalanku.

"Kumohon, sekali saja. Setidaknya di Konoha, kau bisa membuktikannya sendiri apakah aku salah atau benar. Setelah itu akau berjanji untuk menyerahkannya padamu, entah kau memilih untuk tinggal di Konoha atau ingin kembali lagi ke sini."

"Kau?! Dengar ya, kau itu hanya pria cengeng keras kepala yang tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa kekasih sempurnamu itu sudah mati! Dan kau berubah menjadi gila hanya karena bertemu seorang perempuan yang sangat mirip dengan kekasihmu dan mencap seenak jidatmu bahwa aku adalah dia. Kau adalah pria bajingan yang ingin memisahkan seorang perempuan dari suami dan anaknya. Kau dengar itu?! Kau adalah pria jahat!" napasku terengah-engah terbawa emosi. Sasuke terdiam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan membalas perkataanku. Yang dia lakukan hanya memandangku datar, tapi ada kilat penyesalan di matanya, juga kepedihan.

Aku mengela napas. Aku telah berteriak padanya dengan kata-kata yang sudah pasti menyinggungnya, dan aku menyesal. Tidak seharusnya aku berkata demikian. "Sasuke… maafkan aku. Aku pasti sudah keterlaluan. Tapi kau harus mengerti dan menerima kenyataannya. Aku tidak mungkin pergi meninggalkan keluargaku. Aku juga sangat yakin kalau aku bukan Sakura yang kau harapkan. Kumohon percayalah… dan maaf."

Setelah itu aku pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam mematung. Aku berjalan sedikit berlari menuju _apato_ku. Mataku berkaca-kaca karena perasaan bersalah. Entah bagaimana aku harus menatap Sasuke setelah ini. Aku harap ia langsung pergi saja tanpa harus bertemu denganku lagi.

-Sakura's POV end-

.

.

.

-Sasuke's POV-

'_Kau itu hanya pria cengeng keras kepala yang tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa kekasih sempurnamu itu sudah mati!'_ Kata-kata Sakura terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Dia bilang aku cengeng dan keras kepala. Aku jadi ingin tertawa. Mungkin tertawa sinis.

'_Dan kau berubah menjadi gila hanya karena bertemu seorang perempuan yang sangat mirip dengan kekasihmu dan mencap seenak jidatmu bahwa aku adalah dia.'_ Cih! Seandainya saja kau tahu Sakura, bahwa Sakura Kazune tidak pernah ada dan kau memang Sakura Haruno yang selama ini aku ceritakan.

'_Kau adalah pria bajingan yang ingin memisahkan seorang perempuan dari suami dan anaknya. Kau dengar itu?! Kau adalah pria jahat!' _

Seharian ini aku hanya duduk termengung memikirkan setiap kalimat yang kau lontarkan padaku. Ya, semua itu benar. Kau benar. Kau memang selalu benar. Selamat atas itu. Tapi kau salah tentang satu hal, bahwa kau itu adalah Sakura Haruno. Kau tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi setelah aku membuktikannya. Dan aku tidak akan bisa membuktikannya jika kau tidak ikut aku ke Konoha.

Apa tadi kau bilang? Aku jahat? Sudah dari dulu aku menjadi orang jahat. Aku tidak asing dengan kejahatan. Aku bajingan? Memang begitulah. Kau bilang aku ingin memisahkanmu dengan keluargamu? Maksudmu pria munafik yang selama ini menipumu dan mengambil keuntungan darimu itu? Asal kau tahu saja, kau akan berterima kasih padaku kelak karena sudah membebaskanmu darinya. Ya, itu pasti.

Dan aku gila. Aku gila karenamu, dan kau harus bertanggung jawab, Sakura Haruno.

Cahaya kilat membangunkanku dari alam bawah sadar. Suara guntur menyusul kemudian disertai angin yang berembus semakin kencang dan aku pun tahu bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada badai. Aku menengadah menatap langit yang sangat gelap. Bukan hanya karena awan tebal kelabu menutupi langit, tapi juga karena matahari sudah tenggelam beberapa saat yang lalu. Aku bergegas mengemasi barang-barangku seadanya dalam satu tas. Tidak lupa kukenakan jubah kebesaranku. Aku akan menjemput Sakura.

-Sasuke's POV end-

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang buruk bagi Sakura. Percekcokan antara dirinya dengan Sasuke tadi pagi membuat konsentrasinya buyar. Berangkat kerja pada pukul 9 pagi, dia hampir tertabrak sepeda. Sepanjang siang hingga petang di pusat trauma anak pun malah semakin membuatnya sakit kepala. Pulang jam 6 sore, Sakura harus berlari-lari karena khawatir akan datang badai. Untung saja selalu ada Kaiza di rumah. Kaiza selalu bisa membuat masalahnya menguap entah kemana dan membuat hati Sakura tenang.

Kikiyo menunggu Sakura mandi dan berpakaian sebelum pamit pulang. Setelah itu, Sakura mengambil alih Kaiza. Sakura memberinya makan malam, mengobrol, bercanda, bermain, hingga menidurkannya pada waktunya. Kaiza sudah bisa tengkurap sendiri hari ini. Waktu berjalan sangat cepat dan Sakura rasa Kaiza tumbuh terlalu cepat. "Jangan cepat-cepat dewasa ya, nak." Bisik Sakura pada anaknya yang sudah terlelap.

Merasakan tubuhnya sangat lelah, Sakura pun ikut terlelap di sisi Kaiza.

.

.

.

(Sfx: Kilat dan Guntur)

KrakaBoom!

Sebentuk siluet terbentuk karena kilat dan menimpa wajah Sakura. Mata yang terpejam tak mampu menumpulkan sensitivitas Sakura akan cahaya di sekelilingnya yang sangat redup dan berubah sangat terang saat kilat kembali datang. Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Ada orang di sana, berdiri di muka pintu balkonnya yang terbuka. Sakura terkesiap dan reflek berdiri diiringi suara guntur yang menggelegar. Matanya terbuka sempurna agar siaga. Dikumpulkannya keberanian untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa sosok bertubuh tegap berbalut jubah besar itu. Kemudian datang kilat berikutnya yang memberikan Sakura penerangan sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah orang itu.

Itu Sasuke!

Dengan tampang dinginnya, Sasuke menatap Sakura dan menikmati setiap ekspresi yang Sakura buat. Sakura bukan hanya terkejut ada seseorang yang mencurigakan membobol masuk ke kamarnya lewat balkon, tetapi juga terkejut karena orang itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha –orang yang tidak ingin ia temui saat ini, atau selamanya.

Dari wajahnya, Sasuke jelas tidak berniat baik. Auranya mengintimidasi. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Suara Sakura terdengar serak.

"Kau harus ikut aku ke Konoha sekarang juga." Titah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan ikut."

"Aku tidak bertanya. Kau akan ikut aku suka ataupun tidak."

"Sebaiknya kau keluar dari sini-" Sakura melangkah maju dengan maksud untuk mendorong Sasuke keluar tapi kemudian berhenti atas ancaman Sasuke.

"Atau aku akan menyakiti bayi itu." Ancamnya. Sebilah kunai melesat dari tangan Sasuke ke tempat tidur dimana Kaiza terlelap. Sakura memekik tertahan mencemaskan Kaiza. Sasuke benar-benar gila karena berniat menyakiti seorang bayi tak berdosa hanya untuk memenuhi tujuannya. Sakura mendelik marah pada Sasuke dan Sasuke mengambil sebilah kunai lagi dari kantungnya.

Sakura tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk menyerah. Otaknya berpikir menyusun strategi. Tatapannya ia kunci pada Sasuke. Mewaspadai setiap perubahan gestur, mimik, dan pergerakannya. Sasuke sendiri tidak berniat untuk memberikan Sakura waktu. Jadi ia bergerak mendekati Kaiza dengan kunai di tangannya dan Sakura tanpa pikir panjang berlari untuk mendahuluinya menuju Kaiza. Tapi itulah rencana Sasuke. Saat jarak mereka sudah dekat, Sasuke menubruk badan Sakura hingga Sakura terjungkal. Kemudian membuat portal dengan kemampuan jutsunya dan membawa Sakura memasuki portal itu menuju tempat lain yang jauh.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa!" Sakura merasakan sensasi terjatuh dari ketinggian. Tubuhnya sebentar lagi akan membentur tanah miring yang basah karena hujan badai masih belum reda. Kemudian tanah miring itu membawanya menggelinding menuju sungai besar dengan air beriak dan arus sangat deras.

Sakura berusaha berenang, tapi usahanya dipersulit oleh badai dan air sungai yang tidak mau tenang. Tangannya menggapai-gapai permukaan, kakinya mengarahkan tubuhnya agar bergerak ke tepi, tapi air sungai lebih kuat dan menyeretnya ke tengah dan ke dasar. Sakura merasa otot-otot alat geraknya mulai kelelahan dan kebas. Hampir saja ia tidak selamat andai saja tak ada tangan yang menariknya menuju darat.

"Uhukk! Uhukk!" Sakura membatukkan air yang masuk ke paru-parunya hingga pernapasannya lega. Dilihatnya Sasuke dengan mata dipertajam. "Aku tidak akan berterima kasih." Putus Sakura, tapi Sasuke tidak acuh.

Sakura mengamati sekelilingnya. Hutan yang sangat asing baginya. Sejauh mata memandang yang ada hanyalah pohon-pohon pinus. Dan atmosfernya berbeda, tanahnya juga berbeda, ia dapat memperkirakan bahwa ini bukan di Getsu lagi. Bahkan mungkin sangat jauh dari Getsu. Dilihatnya lagi Sasuke yang kini berjalan menyusuri sungai menuju hilir dan dengan mudah menemukan sebuah gua untuk tempat berteduh seolah ia sudah mempersiapkannya di sana.

"Kau akan masuk atau tidak?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura pun dengan berat hati mengikutinya masuk ke dalam gua untuk berteduh. Ia kemudian duduk di sebuah batu rendah di mulut gua. Cukup untuk membuatnya tidak terguyur hujan walaupun hawa dingin tetap bisa melewati tubuhnya.

Ia lihat Sasuke tengah mengumpulkan ranting-ranting basah di sekitar sungai dan membawanya masuk ke dalam gua. Ranting-ranting itu kemudian dipanaskan hingga kering dan bisa dibakar dengan menggunakan jutsu apinya. Sakura baru pertama kali melihat kemampuan manusia yang seperti itu. Tapi Sasuke adalah seorang _shinobi_, seharusnya Sakura tidak heran akan hal itu.

Setelah berhasil menyalakan api unggun Sasuke bergerak ke dalam gua lebih jauh lagi sambil menanggalkan bajunya. Dengan kunai dan benang tak kasat mata, ia menggantung baju dan jubah kebesarannya yang basah merintangi rongga gua hingga Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya berganti pakaian lebih jauh lagi. Barulah setelah itu Sakura sadar bahwa sejak tadi ia memerhatikan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan yang kering mendekati Sakura. Ia menyodorkan pakaiannya yang lain untuk Sakura berganti pakaian. Ia bilang ia tidak mau Sakura sakit dalam perjalanan karena itu akan sangat merepotkan. Lihat betapa sombongnya dia.

Sakura hanya menatap pakaian itu dan Sasuke bergantian dengan pandangan tak suka. Ia lalu membuang muka ke arah lain. Agaknya ia pantas untuk tetap marah saat ini. Sasuke tahu itu, maka ia menaruh pakaian kering itu di atas batu yang lebih tinggi di sebelah Sakura dan meninggalkannya.

Sakura menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit untuk berpikir. Ia lihat lagi pakaian yang ditinggalkan Sasuke untuk dirinya. Pakaian wanita –jelas sekali Sasuke sudah merencanakan ini matang-matang dan Sakura tidak pernah curiga. Sakura kemudian menyerah untuk segera berganti pakaian karena ia kedinginan dengan pakaiannya yang basah. Ia melewati Sasuke dan berjalan ke dalam gua lebih dalam lagi seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa menolak kehendak matanya untuk mengikuti langkah Sakura ke balik pakaian yang tergantung di dalam gua. Sudut bibirnya pun sedikit terangkat.

Untuk beberapa waktu yang lama, Sakura dan Sasuke menghabiskan waktu mereka dalam diam. Suasana dingin dibangun bukan hanya karena badai di luar yang sudah mulai tenang, tapi juga karena kecanggungan dan permusuhan yang ada di antara mereka –atau hanya Sakura. Sakura sekali lagi merasakan angin dingin membelai tubuhnya dan membuatnya bergidik. Ia lantas menggosokkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk tubuhnya -gestur yang tidak luput dari mata Sasuke.

"Mendekatlah ke api unggun, Sakura. Kau kedinginan." Ujar Sasuke. Dengan sedikit gengsi, Sakura mendekat ke arah api untuk menghangatkan diri, tapi tetap diam seribu bahasa. Ia memerhatikan hujan yang mulai reda walau masih menyisakan rintik gerimis halus. Kemudian matanya bergulir ke arah Sasuke.

"Umm… Aku mau buang air kecil." Katanya seperti anak kecil,

"…"

"Aku akan mencari tempat yang agak jauh. Jangan mengintip." Katanya lagi tanpa memberikan Sasuke waktu untuk mengiyakan atau pun berkata tidak. Sakura sadar bahwa ia sedang berada di tengah hutan belantara. Jadi hal-hal privat seperti toilet mana ada, kan?

"Tunggu!" Cegah Sasuke. Sasuke menggunakan benang tak kasat mata -seperti yang ia gunakan untuk menggantung pakaiannya- untuk mengikat kedua tangan Sakura.

"Apa?!" Protes Sakura.

"Ini Benang _chakra_. Tidak akan berhasil jika kau mencoba memotongnya. Benangnya panjang. Jadi aman untukmu, dan juga aman untukku." Sakura tidak protes lagi. Setelah tangannya terikat, Sakura pun berjalan menjauh mencari tempat yang aman yang tidak bisa dilihat Sasuke. Dan dia benar-benar berjalan –sangat- jauh.

Hingga kemudian, dia melihat sebuah peluang.

.

.

.

_Sementara itu, di Konoha._

"Selidiki ninja medis Kumogakure yang bernama Amai." Suara Kakashi terdengar dalam dan rendah. Hampir seperti gumaman. Seorang ninja yang bersimpuh di bawah jendela ruangannya mengangguk sekilas dan menghilang sebagai bulir-bulir tinta hitam untuk menjalankan misi yang baru saja diterimanya.

Kakashi meremas kertas yang sejak tadi menggantung di sela ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Kertas itu adalah alasan ia mengutus seorang ninja untuk sebuah misi mata-mata. Surat dari Sasuke yang melayangkan tuduhan atas ninja medis Kumogakure. Sasuke lebih baik benar, karena jika tidak, ia akan mengganggu hubungan Konoha-Kumo yang mulai stabil ini.

.

.

.

-Sasuke's POV-

Aku mengikat kedua tangannya. Aku mengikatnya dan menyentuh tangannya. Tangannya sangat halus dan dingin. Aku merindukan saat-saat dimana tangan itu yang menyentuhku. Kini, akulah yang menyentuhnya. Keadaan tidak pernah seperti gayung bersambut di antara kami. Saat aku pergi, dia tinggal karena aku menolaknya untuk ikut. Saat aku membenci, dia justru mencintaiku yang penuh dosa. Saat dia mencoba menata hidupku, aku malah menghancurkannya, menghancurkan dirinya dan hatinya. Saat dia diam dan tak mengharapkanku, kini akulah yang mengejar-ngejar dia seperti orang gila. Dasar gila!

Aku telah selesai memasang simpul yang kuat pada pergelangan tangannya. Aku benar-benar antisipatif. Aku harap dia tidak berniat untuk kabur mengingat aku membawanya kabur secara paksa. Aku mengizinkannya berjalan menjauh untuk mencari 'kamar kecil'. Dan aku menunggu di sini sambil menjaga ujung benang yang satunya.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Aku tahu bahwa urusan perempuan di kamar kecil bisa memakan waktu cukup lama tapi tidak tahu bahwa itu juga berlaku untuk 'kamar kecil' yang berada di tengah hutan. Aku mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Tapi aku masih bersabar dan menunggu, berharap bahwa berpikir positif akan menghasilkan buah yang positif pula.

Cukup! Bersabar bukanlah sifatku. Otakku tahu kemana arah ini semua. Dengan hati-hati aku mengikuti tali yang menghubungkan diriku dengan Sakura sambil sesekali memanggil namanya agar ia tahu aku akan datang –jika ia masih di ujung sana. Aku menanti Sakura menjawab panggilanku, tapi nihil. Yang ada hanyalah suara jangkrik dan hewan-hewan nokturnal yang hidup di sini.

Aku masih berjalan mengikuti tali itu. Jauh juga Sakura berjalan. Hingga aku menemukan ujungnya dan terkejut saat mendapati Sakura tidak di sana. Bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa Sakura melepas benang _chakra_ sementara ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya? Aku sangat yakin bahwa Sakura tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai benang _chakra_ bahkan untuk memutus simpulnya. Aku yakin itu karena Sakura benar-benar tidak ingat teknik ninja apapun.

Marah. Itulah yang aku rasakan selanjutnya. Aku tidak lagi berpikir jernih ataupun berpikiran positif. Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah pikiran negatif. Aku berlari mengejar Sakura kemanapun ia mungkin berlari. Mata _sharingan_ku menyala seolah menambah kekuatanku. Sayangnya, mataku bukanlah _byakugan_ yang bisa mendeteksi keberadaan manusia. Aku mulai kebingungan mengenai kemana Sakura pergi. Rupanya ia masih menyimpan otak cerdiknya walaupun sudah berganti identitas. Cih! Aku merasa tertipu dan teperdaya.

Aku memanggil Garuda –elangku- dan naik ke atas punggungnya untuk mencari Sakura lewat udara. Benar saja, tak butuh waktu lama untukku menemukan Sakura. Dia sedang berlari di bawah sana di antara pepohonan yang renggang. Aku melemparkan _shuriken-shuriken_ ke tanah di sekitarnya untuk menghambat langkahnya. Dia terkejut dan mengubah arah secara mendadak hingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

Aku pun segera turun untuk menangkapnya.

-Sasuke's POV end-

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

.

Hmmm… masih sangat jauh dari kata tamat. Padahal Qyu syudah lelah menulis story ini. Tapi aku akan berusaha tamatin ini kok. Hanya saja, aku perlu mood booster. Apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya semangat lagi?!

Anyway, kalau kamu suka story ini, monggo di-favorite. Kalau kamu merasa ada yang kurang dari story ini, katakan di review dan kasih tau bagaimana cara aku memperbaikinya. Aku bakal sangat berterima kasih kalau kamu mau bantu aku untuk memperbaiki kesalahan itu. Akhir kata, see ya later!


	9. Chapter 9: What Kind of Man

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Romance

Pairing : SasuSaku

Cerita dan plot dalam fanfic ini murni hasil imajinasi aku (although the charas belong to Mr. Kishimoto). Aku ga ambil keuntungan materiil dari ini. Dan mohon untuk ga copy-paste keseluruhan maupun sebagian dari fanfic ini. No plagiarism. Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Season 2 Chapter 4 : What Kind of Man

.

.

.

-Sasuke's POV-

"Apa kau mencoba lari dariku?!" Seruku dengan nada rendah di telinganya. Dia memberontak dalam kungkunganku seolah dia akan bisa lepas dengan tenaga lemahnya.

"Ergh! Lepaskan aku!" Sakura berontak.

Lalu aku berteriak padanya. "Diam!" Dan Sakura pun diam. Dia ketakutan. Aku membuatnya takut. Sedetik aku menyesal, tapi sedetik kemudian aku kembali mengingat amarahku. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin lari dariku?" Suaraku kembali merendah. Aku mencoba menahan emosiku.

"…" Tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara napasnya yang cepat dan dalam yang berusaha ia atur kembali yang mengisi situasi di antara aku dan dia. Dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan-jangan selama ini kau tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya? Dan kau sengaja menyembunyikan diri dariku dan dari semua orang yang menyayangimu?!" Aku berusaha bertanya baik-baik, tapi nyatanya emosiku sangat sulit dikendalikan.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Aku tidak seharusnya berada di tanganmu, dasar penculik gila!" Aku bisa merasakan emosinya. Dia marah. Sama seperti aku, tapi karena sebab yang berbeda. "Justru salah kalau aku hanya pasrah mengikuti maumu." Ucapnya lagi. Air mata menetes dari sudut mata indahnya.

Jadi… dia sama sekali tidak pernah sadar kalau dia adalah Sakura Haruno. Dia masih mengira dirinya adalah Sakura Kazune. Jadi… aku salah menduga. Lagi-lagi aku menyesal. Aku telah tertelan emosiku dan menyakiti Sakura, lagi dan lagi.

Dari situ, aku tidak berbicara lagi. Aku merasa bersalah telah merenggut hidup barunya yang sempurna, tapi tak ingin juga Sakura kembali ke kehidupannya yang penuh kebohongan. Maka aku membawanya kembali ke tempat kami beristirahat tadi.

Aku periksa ujung benang yang semula kugunakan untuk mengikat tangan kanan Sakura. Ada bekas minyak. Minyak itu berasal dari tanaman obat yang memang tumbuh di sekitar sini. 'cerdas' pikirku. Aku melirik Sakura dengan sedikit seringai. Entahlah, walaupun dia membuatku kesulitan, tapi harus kuakui bahwa trik ini sangat brilian dan aku sedikit bangga padanya. Lawanku ini bukan wanita sembarangan. Dia memang Sakura Haruno.

Aku memberi isyarat agar Sakura duduk kembali di tempatnya. Dia terlihat meringis saat mencoba untuk duduk. Sakura memakai celana yang panjangnya tepat di bawah lutut. Jadi aku bisa dengan leluasa melihat luka gores yang ada di betisnya. Tentu saja aku tidak lupa bahwa aku yang menyebabkan luka itu.

"Sini, kemarikan kakimu." Ujarku pelan, masih merasa bersalah. Aku menarik pelan kakinya yang terluka dan dia tidak menolak. Ini hanya luka gores, tidak dalam. Pendarahannya juga sudah berhenti. Aku memberikan pertolongan dengan membalutnya dan memberikan sedikit obat yang selalu aku bawa di tas. Lalu dia berkata terima kasih. Aku tidak mengerti pada Sakura. Dia berkata terima kasih padahal ia tahu bahwa ini salahku dan sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku. Dia berkata terima kasih padaku meskipun aku menculiknya dari kehidupan yang sempurna. Dia berterima kasih padaku meskipun dia membenciku. Dia membuat hatiku merasakan perasaan hangat.

-Sasuke's POV end-

.

.

.

Pria macam apa sebenarnya Sasuke Uchiha ini? Kira-kira itulah yang ada di pikiran Sakura saat ini. Sedetik Sasuke meluap-luap, sedetik kemudian dia tampak menyesal, sedetik berikutnya ia akan menjadi sangat lembut dan perhatian, dan kemudian dia jadi dingin. Kadang dia sarkastik, kadang dia kasar, kadang menjadi teman baik, kadang menjadi orang jahat. Pria macam apa Sasuke Uchiha itu?

Sasuke memangku kaki Sakura di atas pahanya sementara ia menangani lukanya dengan lembut dan apik. Sakura tidak harus heran dengan keterampilan Sasuke yang satu itu karena ia tahu kisah Sasuke. Yang pasti membuat Sakura heran adalah ketika tangan Sasuke berlama-lama hinggap di permukaan kulitnya dan menimbulkan gelenyar-gelenyar tidak nyaman di sarafnya. Maka ketika Sasuke selesai dengan pekerjaannya, buru-burulah Sakura menarik kakinya.

Suasana di antara mereka semakin intens manakala Sasuke yang posisi duduknya lebih rendah dari Sakura tidak langsung beranjak dan malah menatap Sakura menerawang. Sakura menelan salivanya. Ada tanda tanya besar mengenai Sasuke tapi saat ini ia hanya ingin menghindar.

Pria di hadapannya ini adalah pria yang berbahaya. Masa lalunya kelam, kepribadiannya kelam, bahkan walaupun ia memiliki titel pahlawan, kegelapan tetap mengalir dalam darahnya. Sulit, hampir tidak mungkin dihilangkan. Bagaimana bisa Sakura berpikir bahwa mereka bisa menjadi teman baik? Mungkin itu delusi semata. Namun, bagaimana mungkin wajah mendamba di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang kejam?

Sekali lagi Sakura menelan salivanya. Keinginannya untuk menghindar dan melarikan diri semakin besar. Tapi ia seolah terkunci oleh mata jelaga Sasuke. Mata yang terlihat semakin dekat setiap kali Sakura berkedip cemas. Dapat Sakura rasakan ujung-ujung jemari Sasuke di rahangnya yang membawanya semakin mendekat. Sakura tahu apa yang Sasuke coba lakukan padanya, dan seperti teriakan di otak cerdasnya, ia pun menghindar. Ia membuang muka hingga Sasuke berhenti dan lantas menatapnya dingin. Setidaknya tatapan dingin lebih baik daripada tatapan sebelumnya yang sulit Sakura artikan.

.

.

.

_Pelabuhan Sensokajiya, 00.00._

Perjalanan terhambat karena kaki Sakura terluka. Mereka baru sampai di pelabuhan Sensokajiya tengah malam tepat pukul 12 setelah menempuh waktu seharian berjalan kaki. Beruntung mereka masih mendapatkan kapal terakhir untuk menyeberang, meskipun kapal yang mereka tumpangi itu adalah kapal terburuk sepanjang masa. Bagaimana tidak? Lantai dan lorongnya sangat kotor dan dipenuhi bau busuk. Orang mabuk dimana-mana, dan yang tidak mabuk pun terlihat tidak lebih baik. Sasuke hapal betul kapal tengah malam adalah tempatnya para kriminal, penjahat, dan orang-orang dunia _malam_. Tapi Sakura setidaknya butuh penyesuain sepanjang perjalanan.

Sasuke menyelesaikan transaksinya dengan sang empunya kapal. Sasuke sudah mengenal pria tua yang masih sangat kuat itu sejak lama, membuatnya tak kesulitan untuk mendapatkan satu-satunya kabin _private_ yang tersisa di kapal itu. Sasuke berjalan di depan menuntun Sakura ke kabin yang ia sewa. Di sepanjang lorong dan tangga licin yang mereka lewati, Sakura bisa melihat kegelapan dunia yang sangat menyeramkan. Orang-orang berkelakuan seperti binatang, kasar, tidak bermoral, asusila, menjijikan, membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri dan mual.

Puk!

Sakura memekik kaget dan segera berbalik manakala sebuah tangan nakal menampar bokongnya keras. Seorang remaja tanggung berwajah sangar menyeringai ke arahnya. Wajah itu membuat Sakura takut, tapi ia masih tidak terima seseorang menyentuhnya dengan cara yang tidak pantas, maka yang ia lakukan hanyalah membelalak tanpa buka suara. Sementara ditatap seperti itu, sang pelaku pelecehan malah merasa tertantang dan terundang. Ia melangkah mendekat dan menggenggam surai Sakura, seringainya makin lebar.

"Mundurlah, bocah!" Sasuke memperingatkannya dengan ujung pedang kusanagi melekat pada leher sang remaja cabul. Meskipun melemparkan pandangan tak suka karena kesenangannya terganggu, remaja itu pun mundur. Lalu Sasuke kembali berjalan ke kabinnya sambil merangkul Sakura erat.

Sesampainya di kabin, Sasuke segera mengikat kedua tangan Sakura ke kepala kasur. Pikiran Sakura disibukkan dengan situasi yang ada, sementara Sasuke pergi mandi. Telinganya mendengar suara-suara tidak pantas dari kabin sebelah dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidak mendengarnya. Seharusnya Sasuke tidak usah mengikatnya begini, karena Sakura tidak akan lari dan akan lebih memilih terkurung di sini daripada keluar dan bertemu kriminal-kriminal yang bahkan akan lebih mengancam nyawanya.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi sebelum kapal berangkat. Selagi masih ada air tawar. Aku akan keluar sebentar dan mencarikanmu pakaian bersih." Ujar Sasuke setelah ia muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi. "Kau lihat, kan, keadaan di luar seperti apa? Orang-orang itu bisa saja membunuhmu hanya untuk kesenangan. Jadi jangan mencoba keluar dari kabin ini. Mengerti?" Sakura mengangguk dan Sasuke pun melepas ikatan Sakura untuk membiarkannya masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

-Sakura's POV-

Rasanya aku sudah berlama-lama di dalam kamar mandi -aku sengaja melakukannya karena aku menghindari keberadaan Sasuke. Tapi ternyata saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi, aku tidak mendapatinya di sana. Ia belum kembali.

Lama aku menunggunya di kabin. Aku mulai merasa bosan duduk di sudut tempat tidur dan memerhatikan laut dari jendela. Kapal sudah berlayar sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dan dia masih tidak menujukkan tanda-tanda akan kembali. Apa ia meninggalkanku sendiri di sini? Kulihat sekeliling mencari jaminan bahwa Sasuke akan kembali. Aku menemukan jubahnya di kursi dekat pintu. Seketika aku sedikit lega. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi. Lalu aku mulai memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke –atau apa yang terjadi padanya- di luar sana. Dan hatiku mulai gelisah lagi. Aku khawatir.

Aku berdiri di hadapan pintu sambil mengetuk-ngetuk sandaran kursi -tempat jubah Sasuke tersampir- dengan kuku jari telunjukku. Aku berpikir untuk menyusul Sasuke tapi aku perlu mengumpulkan keberanian terlebih dahulu. Setelah tekadku bulat, aku mengambil jubah itu, mengenakannya dan menutupi kepalaku dengan tudungnya.

Aku keluar dengan hati-hati. Kewaspadaanku sangat tinggi. Lorong sangat sepi seolah-olah orang-orang bar-bar tadi tidak pernah ada. Aku mempercepat langkahku ke geladak atas. Dari atas aku bisa melihat orang-orang berkumpul di geladak utama. Sepertinya ada keributan dan entah mengapa aku langsung berpikir bahwa Sasuke terlibat keributan itu. Jadi aku menuruni tangga untuk mengecek.

Aku membelah kerumunan dengan susah payah tapi akhirnya aku bisa juga sampai ke barisan paling depan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Rasa puasku hanya berlangsung sepersekian detik karena langsung tergantikan dengan rasa terkejut. Di sana, pusat perhatian dari kerumunan ini, adalah Sasuke yang sedang memukuli seorang wanita yang sudah tak berdaya. Wanita itu sudah hancur wajahnya. Lebam di mana-mana, mata bengkak, darah keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Mungkin Sasuke sudah mematahkan hidung itu dan membuat beberapa gigi lepas dari gusinya. Parahnya, Sasuke tak berhenti memukulinya bahkan ketika wanita itu sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Itu sungguh tidak manusiawi. Seketika kengerian merasuki tubuhku, dan bertambah ngeri lagi saat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku. Dorongan di kepalaku mengatakan untuk segera pergi meninggalkan tempatku. Aku pun berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat. Aku berharap Sasuke tidak menyadari keberadaanku walau rasanya tidak mungkin.

Aku berjalan cepat untuk kembali menuju kabin tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Orang-orang memerhatikanku. Aku yakin karena Sasuke mengikutiku dari belakang.

Grep!

Sasuke menggenggam lenganku kuat membuatku memperlambat langkahku yang terburu-buru. 'Aku dalam masalah' Pikirku di tengah ketakutan. Kami pun berjalan menuju kabin kami tanpa sedikitpun Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya.

Sesampainya kami di kabin, Sasuke segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dia menyerahkan pakaian bersih yang ia janjikan padaku lalu langsung menuju kamar mandi. Aku mengikutinya pelan ke kamar mandi. Ia tidak menutup pintunya. Ia sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel dari noda-noda darah.

"Kau memukuli seorang wanita." Ujarku hati-hati. Tangannya berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya dingin sambil meninggalkan kamar mandi.

"Kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama padaku?!" Aku tidak yakin apakah aku bertanya atau mengungkapkan pernyataan, yang jelas aku memang sedikit berteriak dan menarik atensinya. Sasuke berbalik dan mengenggam bahuku. Ada yang ingin ia katakan, sudah ada di ujung lidahnya, tapi ia malah menutup mulutnya. Ia berjalan menjauh menuju kursi dan kemudian berkata, "Aku tidak akan memukulmu. Sekarang cepat ganti bajumu dan pergi tidur sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Aku tahu bukan itu yang ingin ia katakan sebelumnya. Aku menunggu kalimat lain meluncur dari mulutnya tapi tidak ada. Ia hanya menatapku datar sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menyerah dan melakukan titahnya.

-Sakura's POV End-

.

.

.

-Sasuke's POV-

Aku terbangun setelah 3 jam tidur. Sebentar lagi fajar kukira. Sakura berada di sampingku dalam posisi duduk seperti saat sebelum aku memejamkan mata. Sepertinya ia tidak tidur sejak tadi. Aku bergerak ingin duduk dan Sakura sedikit tersentak. Aku rasa ia terkejut. Sejak kemarin ia banyak terkejut.

"Seharusnya kau tidur." Aku meraih tas di atas kursi. "Perjalanan kita sangat panjang. Kau harus memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya untuk istirahat." Lalu aku melemparkan roti padanya. Setelah itu, aku kembali lagi ke atas Kasur dan bersila di depannya. Aku menjangkau kakinya yang terluka untuk memeriksanya.

"Kau tahu? Dulu kau adalah ninja medis." Aku meraih tangannya. "Tanganmu akan mengeluarkan cakra berwarna hijau. Kau akan meletakkan tanganmu di bagian yang terluka dan lukamu segera sembuh saat itu juga."

"Omong kosong, Sasuke." Ujarnya lemah. Kata-katanya tidak buruk juga. Aku punya lebih banyak kosakata kasar yang bisa aku lemparkan kalau aku ada di posisinya, tapi toh aku tetap merasa sakit hati. Sakura tidak memercayaiku dan bahkan tidak mau mencobanya. Terserahlah!

Mungkin ia masih marah padaku tentang 'memukuli wanita'. Dia hanya melihat permasalahan dari sudut pandangnya saja. Padahal dia tidak tahu duduk permasalahannya. Wanita itu pantas dipukuli atas kejahatan yang dia lakukan dan aku yang dihakimi Sakura.

Aku sangat ingin menjelaskan pada Sakura masalah yang sebenarnya. Itulah yang akan aku katakan saat itu. Aku juga ingin bilang bahwa dia tidak perlu khawatir karena aku justru akan melindunginya dengan nyawaku, bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. Namun aku segera sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa menjanjikan yang terakhir. Faktanya, aku selalu menyakitinya. Jadi aku lebih memilih untuk menelan kata-kataku itu bulat-bulat dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang ketus sebagai gantinya. Aku selalu begitu, bukan? Menyakitinya.

"Selesaikan sarapanmu, sebentar lagi kita berlabuh." Dan aku pun meninggalkannya sendiri di kabin. Aku butuh udara segar.

-Sasuke's POV End-

.

.

.

_Kaminari no Kuni. Pukul 04.55 pagi._

Sasuke dan Sakura sampai di pelabuhan negara petir sebelum matahari terbit. Kapal melakukan bongkar muat dan mereka pun turun bersama penumpang lainnya. Pemandangan semakin menakutkan bagi Sakura. Gadis-gadis muda dalam kerangkeng diangkut ke atas truk, binatang-binatang liar dan buas diikat lehernya dan dipecut, jual beli budak, copet beraksi, pemabuk membuat onar, sorang kakek tua dipukuli preman, dan Sakura melihat lebih banyak lagi dari tadi malam. Dunia ini mengerikan.

Sakura tidak bisa berhenti memerhatikan sekitarnya hingga Sasuke menutup matanya dan mendekapnya sambil berjalan keluar pelabuhan. "Tidak usah dilihat." Gumamnya rendah di telinga Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanan lebih jauh lagi menuju perbatasan Kumogakure. Selama perjalanan, tidak banyak kendala yang terjadi. Sakura juga selalu menurut dan tidak pernah mencoba kabur lagi. Semua terasa mudah. Mereka berjalan terus mengikuti pesisir hingga senja tiba tepat pada waktu mereka tiba di perbatasan Kumogakure. Rupanya Sasuke memang sudah memperhitungkan segalanya. Mereka akan menginap di sana.

"Selamat sore, Uchiha-_sama_." Sapa pemilik penginapan dengan ramah. Ia menjelaskan bahwa dua kamar yang telah direservasi Sasuke telah siap. Ia menanyakan apakah ada barang bawaan yang ingin dibawakan atau mungkin mereka menginginkan hal lain.

"Satu kamar saja, Kabai-_san_." Putus Sasuke.

"Eh?!" Sahut Sakura dengan nada protes.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-_sama_. Silakan, lewat sini." Pria tua yang dipanggil Kabai itu berjalan lebih dulu untuk menuntun Sasuke dan Sakura menuju kamar mereka.

Sasuke baru akan mengikutinya saat Sakura menahan tangannya dan berbicara, "Kau tidak punya niat buruk, bukan?" matanya menyipit curiga.

"Kau tidak akan curiga padaku sekarang kalau-kalau aku akan berbuat macam-macam padamu, bukan? Karena kita sudah berbagi tempat tidur sejak kemarin, kalau kau lupa."

Sial! Sasuke benar. Dan Sakura baru khawatir mengenai itu sekarang. Bodoh! Sekarang Sakura jadi berpikir yang macam-macam. Semoga Sasuke bukan pria macam itu.

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

.

Gimana? Gimana? Makin penasaran apa makin membosankan? Jujur aja aku udah lupa caranya menulis dengan passion. Jadi, ya, semoga kalian tetap suka yang satu ini. Anyway, kalau kamu suka story ini, monggo di-favorite. Kalau kamu merasa ada yang kurang dari story ini, please katakan di review dan kasih tau gimana cara memperbaikinya. Akhir kata, thank you so much and see ya later!


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Romance

Pairing : SasuSaku

Cerita dan plot dalam fanfic ini murni hasil imajinasi aku (although the charas belong to Mr. Kishimoto). Aku ga ambil keuntungan materiil dari ini. Dan mohon untuk ga copy-paste keseluruhan maupun sebagian dari fanfic ini. No plagiarism. Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Season 2 Chapter 5 : Welcome

.

.

.

"_Sasuke…"_

_Siapa?_

"_Sasuke! Jangan Pergi!"_

_Sakura? Benarkah itu dia?_

"_Bawa aku bersamamu."_

_Tidak, jangan menangis._

"_Bagaimana kalau aku ingin ikut?"_

_Sakura…_

"_Pergilah Sasuke."_

_Jangan… Aku tidak ingin kau membiarkanku pergi. Tetaplah seperti biasanya. Sakura…_

_Dia tersenyum, Sakuraku. Senyum yang sangat manis dan tulus seperti biasanya, tapi matanya menyimpan kepedihan. Tangannya membelai pipiku dan aku meraih tangannya, mencoba memperdalam sentuhannya padaku. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku. Kejadiannya begitu lambat. Dan ia membisikkan sesuatu._

"_Selamat tinggal."_

_Lalu kurasakan napasnya tercekat-cekat. Aku menjauhkan diriku untuk melihat keadaannya. Dan aku melihat sebilah pedang menembus tubuhnya. Dari sudut bibirnya keluar darah segar, tapi ia tersenyum padaku dan bayangannya pun memudar._

_Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kumohon, jangan pergi, jangan pergi, Sakura!_

"Gahg!"

-Sasuke's POV-

Seketika itu mataku terbuka. Langit-langit kamar adalah pemandangan pertama yang kulihat. Aku terbangun dan terengah-engah, bahkan hampir tersedak liurku sendiri. Mimpi buruk. Aku benci mimpi buruk yang satu ini.

Di sudut ruangan aku melihat Sakura sedang duduk dan menatapku dengan alis berkerut.

"Kau tidak tidur?" dia hanya memalingkan mata.

"Tidurlah, Sakura. Sejak kemarin kau tidak tidur."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kau terus menerus mengigau. Kau sangat berisik dan membuatku tidak bisa tidur."

Aku mengigau? Benarkah? Apa saja yang aku katakan? Pasti sangat memalukan. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya. "Maafkan aku, aku sudah tidak ingin tidur lagi. Sekarang kau tidurlah." Aku pun beranjak ke teras yang menuju kolam pribadi dan menutup pintu di belakangku.

Aku duduk di tepi teras untuk menyegarkan pikiranku dan melupakan mimpi burukku. Sesaat kemudian, aku mendengar pintu di belakangku bergeser membuka. Sakura keluar dari kamar dan bergabung denganku.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Akunya

"Hn."

"Mimpi buruk?" Tanyanya setelah beberapa menit aku mendiamkannya. Dan aku mendiamkannya lagi untuk beberapa lama. Sampai ia menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya, "Sepertinya sangat buruk."

Hening, dia tak membuka suaranya lagi. Mungkin aku telah mengirimkan sinyal padanya bahwa aku tidak ingin bicara, tapi sebenarnya aku hanya ingin fokus mendengar suaranya lagi dan lagi.

"Aku… bermimpi tentang hari kematianmu." Dari sudut mataku aku melihat rambutnya terkibas indah akibat tolehan kepalanya yang mendadak. Kulirik dia dan kulihat mata bulatnya kebingungan dan memprotes kalimatku. Jadi aku terpaksa mengoreksinya, "Maksudku, Sakura Haruno."

Setelah ia lebih tenang, aku melanjutkan, "Saat itu aku ada di sana, bersamanya. Tapi aku bahkan tidak becus melindunginya." Aku tersenyum sinis untuk diriku sendiri. Aku lihat, aku telah menarik rasa ingin-tahunya.

"Dia tertusuk pedang tepat di ulu hatinya. Dari belakang tembus ke depan." Aku memerhatikan reaksi kengerian dari wajahnya. Dan aku terdiam untuk menikmati wajahnya.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintainya." Cicitnya. Dan aku dibuatnya tersenyum.

"Aku minta maaf atas segala ucapanku yang kasar tempo hari. Aku juga minta maaf telah tidak mengerti dirimu dan ya, mungkin aku sudah merepotkanmu. Mulai sekarang, aku akan membantumu."

Apa? Buru-buru aku mengendalikan diriku. "Maksudmu? Kau akan bersikap kooperatif selama perjalanan ini hingga sampai di Konoha? Dan kau akan melakukan semua prosedur yang harus kau jalani nanti?"

Dia mengangguk. Dia mengangguk! Itu tandanya iya, bukan?! Aku tidak percaya ini, aku sangat senang walau tidak menunjukkannya. Meskipun aku akan tetap membawanya ke Konoha walau ia tak suka, tapi pernyataannya barusan membautku lega bukan kepalang. Seperti sebuah pintu telah terbuka di jalan hidupku yang buntu.

Tiba-tiba ide gila melintas di kepalaku. "Kalau begitu, sebagai langkah awal, aku ingin bukti." Kulihat alis Sakura terangkat, ia menunggu persyaratanku.

Aku mensejajarkan wajahku padanya. Aku menatap matanya lurus agar dia tahu bahwa aku serius.

"Sakura tertusuk hingga menembus tubuhnya, mustahil jika tidak ada bekas luka." Dan ekspresinya menjadi datar. Ia membuang napasnya kasar dan meninggalkanku masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku mengekorinya.

"Ayolah, kalau kau bisa membuktikan yang satu ini bahwa aku salah, aku bersedia mengantarmu pulang sekarang juga ke rumahmu. Tidak perlu lagi ke Konoha." Ia berbalik. Rautnya seperti menimbang-nimbang untuk tidak mudah percaya padaku, tapi tawaran itu tentu sangat menggiurkan baginya.

"Lupakan, simpan saja bukti itu untuk di Konoha nanti." Dan aku bersiap melanjutkan tidurku. Aku berbaring membelakangi Sakura dan menarik selimut hingga bahu. Tak lama, sehelai kain terlempar ke kepalaku. Aku tidak bisa menahan seringaiku. Aku meraihnya dan bangun menghadap Sakura. 'Gadis pemberani.' Batinku.

Ekspresi kemenanganku tidak berlangsung lama. Kini ekspresiku berganti menjadi terperangah. Aku terpesona akan penampilannya saat ini. Aku mengagumi tubuhnya yang kini hanya berbalut pakaian dalam.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, tidak ada bekas luka." Ujarnya.

Aku mendekatinya, tapi ia malah bergerak mundur menjauhiku. Cepat-cepat aku meraih sikunya dan menariknya. Aku perlu melihat lebih jelas dan teliti. Ia benar, tidak ada bekas luka, bahkan setelah aku meraba permukaan kulitnya. Aku membalik tubuhnya. Kini punggungnyalah yang berada di hadapanku. Sama, tidak ada bekas luka. Tapi ada sebuah segel kecil, ya, itu adalah sebuah segel dan bukannya tatoo. Aku merabanya dan mengikuti alurnya. Segel yang asing, aku tidak tahu segel apa ini.

"Itu tanda lahir."

"Ceh, tidak ada tanda lahir serapi ini, Sakura. Kalau kau mengatakan ini tattoo, aku masih bisa percaya. Tapi dengan pola seperti ini, aku yakin, ini adalah segel _ninjutsu_." Aku yakin Sakura diam-diam menyetujui perkataanku, tapi juga tidak ingin mengaku kalah.

"Besok kita akan tetap ke Konoha." Putusku, lalu pergi ke futonku untuk tidur, mengabaikan ujaran-ujaran protes yang ia semburkan tentang janjiku sebelumnya. Aku terhanyut dalam pikiran tentang segel itu hingga tertidur.

-Sasuke's POV End-

.

.

.

-Sakura's POV-

Aku bangun siang sekali. Sekarang jam 12 lebih sedikit. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah bangun di atas jam 8 pagi. Aku sempat berpikir aku terlambat kerja, tapi beberapa menit kemudian aku ingat bahwa aku sedang diculik dan aku tidak mungkin masuk kerja hari ini. Aku pun menghela napas panjang.

Aku mencari Sasuke di penjuru kamar. Tidak menemukannya, aku memutuskan untuk mandi dan kemudian mencarinya di sekitar penginapan. Aku menemukan Sasuke di tempat terakhir yang aku pikirkan ia akan berada, dan dia tidak sendiri. Ada seorang pria lagi di sana. Aku mendekati mereka.

"Sasuke-_san_?" aku membuat keduanya menoleh. Pria yang bersama Sasuke terlihat terkesiap, sedikit tidak siap akan kehadiranku. Aku membungkuk meminta maaf padanya.

Detik selanjutnya, pria berambut _ebony_ itu melangkah lebih dekat ke arahku dan tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. "Hai, kau pasti Sakura Kazune. Aku Sai." Aku membalas jabatan tangannya yang aneh dan juga senyumnya yang tidak wajar. Dia meraih kepalaku dan mengusap tengah dahiku dengan ibu jarinya. Aku terlalu canggung untuk menghindarinya dan dia dapat merasakannya. Aku melirik ke Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Dia hanya menatap kami datar.

"Maafkan aku. Kau punya rambut yang indah." Kata pria _ebony_ itu untuk menetralkan suasana.

Kami makan siang bersama. Sai, pria _ebony_ itu, lebih banyak membuka suara di meja makan ketimbang aku yang tidak tahu situasi ataupun Sasuke yang memang dasarnya pendiam. Sai adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Dia selalu tahu caranya menarik perhatianku atau Sasuke dengan topik pembicaraan yang ia buka. Wawasannya luas, ia juga cerdas, tapi sangat jauh dari tipe membosankan. Dia pasti punya banyak teman.

"Jadi, kau juga _shinobi_ Konoha?" Pembicaraan kami mengantarkanku pada pertanyaan ini.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku berada di tim yang sama dengan Sasuke –secara teknis."

"Apa maksudnya secara teknis?"

"Aku adalah pengganti Sasuke selama Sasuke pergi."

"Itu berarti sejak kalian remaja, bukan?"

"Wow, Sasuke. Apa saja yang sudah kau ceritakan pada Sakura tentang dirimu?" Katanya pada Sasuke main-main. "Ya, tepat sekali." Jawabnya padaku.

"Berarti kalian sudah berteman sejak lama sekali dong?"

"Hmmm… tidak juga. Sebenarnya saat itu kami belum sempat bertemu. Selain itu juga kami masing-masing bukan tipe yang mudah berteman. Dia pendiam dan aku sangat kaku."

"Benarkah? Menurutku kau tidak kaku. Malah kau ini orang yang supel dan pandai bergaul."

"Setiap orang berubah."

"Kau pasti banyak belajar."

"Aku belajar banyak dari seseorang." Dan air mukanya berubah membuat situasi berubah tidak enak. Matanya seperti menyiratkan sesuatu, tapi tak dapat aku mengerti. Apa aku salah bicara?

-Sakura's POV End-

.

.

.

-Sai's POV-

Setelah mencari data tentang Amai dari Kumo, aku mampir ke penginapan dimana Sasuke menginap. Aku tahu dimana tempatnya dari burung tinta yang aku perintahkan untuk mengikuti burung elang Sasuke saat ia mengirimkan surat ke Konoha. Aku sengaja mencari Sasuke untuk melakukan penyelidikanku sendiri. Dan aku pun terkejut saat mendapati Sakura –yang aku tahu sudah mati- ada di sana bersama Sasuke. Dengan mudah, aku mengontrol diriku. Aku memilih untuk tidak menyerbu Sasuke maupun Sakura dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan cukup mengerti situasi untuk tidak _sok_ kenal dengan Sakura.

Aku makan siang bersama Sakura. Meski Sasuke menolak, aku tetap memaksa. Akhirnya ia juga memutuskan untuk bergabung. Aku banyak membuka topik pembicaraan. Aku menggali informasi dari Sakura melalui pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terselubung. Sejauh ini Sakura tidak menyadarinya walaupun kami –aku- terus menerima tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Sepertinya ia tidak suka kalau aku mengganggu Sakura, tapi aku tidak peduli. Dalam sekejap, aku mendapatkan kepercayaan Sakura. Dia bilang aku supel dan pandai bergaul. Dia juga bilang kalau aku pasti banyak belajar. Dia tidak tahu bahwa orang yang mengajariku berteman adalah orang yang wajah dan namanya sama persis seperti dia. Membuatku merasa miris.

Setelah makan siang selesai, aku pun pamit untuk kembali ke Konoha. Aku tidak menjelaskan atau sedikitpun memberitahukan temuanku tentang Amai pada Sasuke untuk mencegahnya bertindak gegabah. Aku akan langsung memberikan hasil ini pada orang yang tepat yaitu Hokage. Sasuke walaupun keberatan akhirnya menyerah juga. Ia rupanya mengerti akan konsekuensi memburuknya hubungan Konoha-Kumo. Sebelum aku pergi, Sasuke menitipkan surat untuk Kakashi tentang sebuah segel. Aku sempat melihat isinya. Kurang lebih aku mengerti tentang segel ini, tapi memilih untuk menyimpan pemikiranku.

"Kau akan ke Konoha, bukan?" Itu suara Sakura. Dia berjalan mendekat.

"Ya." Jawabku.

"Mengapa kau tidak bergabung dengan kami? Kami juga akan ke Konoha. Benar kan, Sasuke?"

"Jangan ganggu dia Sakura. Dia sedang dalam misi. Kau hanya akan memperlambatnya."

"Eh, benarkah?" Katanya padaku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Hmmm… Benar juga sih. Kalau begitu sampai ketemu di Konoha, ya?" Dia berojigi. Wajahnya sangat cerah untuk ukuran orang yang sedang 'diculik' –begitu dia menyebutkan situasinya saat ini. Dia membuatku tertawa dalam hati.

Aku pun pergi menuju Konoha. Sasuke dan Sakura juga melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke Konoha namun dengan tempo yang lebih lambat daripada yang aku tempuh.

-Sai's POV End-

.

.

.

Kediaman Kazune sangat sepi saat Amai pulang. Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk mendatangi _apato_ Kikiyo berpikir bahwa mungkin Sakura sedang berada di sana. Tapi tidak, dia tidak di sana, tidak juga Kaiza. Mengetuk pintu _apato_nya lagi, Amai mendengar suara Kaiza di dalam sana sedang menangis. Suara itu tidak berhenti, ataupun berpindah, dan pintu tak kunjung dibuka. Khawatir menjadi sangat khawatir, Amai mendobrak pintu itu dan berlari menuju kamar. Di sana Kaiza sendirian. Lalu sambil menggendong Kaiza, dia mencari Sakura ke seluruh penjuru _apato_ hingga ia sadar, Sakura hilang.

Amai kembali ke apato Kikiyo untuk menitipkan Kaiza di sana. Ia akan mencari Sakura lebih jauh lagi. Ia mulai menyelidiki dari kamarnya. Insting _shinobi_nya yang masih tajam mencium bau bahaya. Prasangkanya dibenarkan oleh bekas tancapan kunai di dinding dan di tempat tidur. Ini penyerangan dan juga penculikan, tapi siapa? Siapa dalang dibalik semua ini?

Amai tahu bahwa sebagai mantan _shinobi_ hidupnya akan selalu diliputi bahaya dari orang-orang yang dendam padanya. Ketika ia menikahi Sakura, maka ancaman itu semakin nyata. Dan sekarang terjadilah hal yang selama ini ditakutinya. Sakura hilang entah kemana, entah diculik atau bahkan dibunuh. Ada banyak sekali orang yang dendam padanya sampai ia tak bisa memilah manakah yang paling mungkin melakukan ini pada Sakura.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Suara bergetar khas nenek Kikiyo muncul di ambang pintu dan membuyarkan pikirannya. Amai menatapnya terkejut. Amai tahu apa arti dari kata itu. Dalam hati ia memekik 'Tidak mungkin!'

.

.

.

"Kita istirahat di sini." Ujar Sasuke. Sudah lewat tengah hari dan mereka belum makan siang. "Kau tunggu disini, aku akan mencari kayu bakar."

Sakura duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon yang besar dan rindang tanpa banyak bicara. Sampai Sasuke kembali dengan kayu bakar dan seekor kelinci liar yang sudah mati. Sakura membantu Sasuke menyusun kayu bakar sementara Sasuke menyiapkan kelincinya. Setelah itu, Sasuke menyulut api dengan teknik turun temurun Uchiha dan membiarkan Sakura yang memasak untuk mereka. Selama itu, Sakura tak pernah bersuara. Tidak seperti Sakura yang biasanya.

"Hey. Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke pun tidak pernah menjadi Sasuke yang biasanya jika itu menyangkut Sakura.

"Hm? Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura sekenanya. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi sambil menyingkirkan daging kelinci yang sedang Sakura masak untuk mengalihkan Sakura.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Sakura tidak suka cara Sasuke memandangnya. Sasuke begitu mengintimidasi hanya dengan tatapan mata gelap itu. Mata Sasuke bagaikan serum kejujuran yang sangat efektif bagi Sakura.

"Aku hanya merindukan Kaiza." Akhirnya Sakura harus mengakui itu dan seperti dugaannya, Sasuke tidak menyukainya. Terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang datar walaupun wajah itu hampir selalu datar setiap waktu.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku 'kan sudah bilang akan membantumu. Lagipula kau juga sudah berjanji untuk mengantarku kembali ke Getsugakure setelah urusan kita di Konoha selesai. Jadi aku tidak akan mundur sekarang ataupun mencoba melarikan diri lagi. Aku hanya berharap ini cepat selesai." Cicit Sakura di akhir kalimatnya.

Benar juga. Setelah ini semua selesai, bagaimana ia bisa melihat Sakura lagi? Jika ini selesai, tidak ada lagi alasan Sasuke untuk terus menahannya. Sakura bagaimanapun sudah memiliki keluarga dan akan kembali pada mereka, terlepas dari fakta bahwa ia memang Sakura Haruno ataupun Sakura yang lainnya. Sekejap bayangan sendu mengepung dirinya. Memikirkan Sakura akan pergi untuk kedua kalinya membuatnya sesak.

"Aku bosan dengan daging kelinci. Ayo kita makan yang lain saja." Sasuke berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura, mengisyaratkan Sakura agar ikut.

"Mau kemana?" Sakura membiarkan Sasuke menariknya berdiri dan berjalan ke arah sungai.

Sungai itu jernih, tidak lebar, juga tidak dalam. Sakura tidak tahu kalau ada sungai di dekat mereka karena memang letaknya terhalang pepohonan rimbun dan tanah yang berbukit. Sungai itu indah, membuat sejuk ekosistem di sekitarnya. Sakura menyukai suasana ini.

Sasuke menggulung celananya hingga batas lutut dan turun ke sungai. "Ayo." Katanya dengan datar. Sakura pikir itu lucu bagaimana cara Sasuke mengajaknya dengan nada datar khas Sasuke untuk kata yang seharusnya persuasif. Sakura terkekeh halus.

"Aku di sini saja." Ujar Sakura. Tentu saja ia tidak mau repot-repot mengikuti jejak Sasuke.

"Aku akan mengajarimu cara _ninja_ menangkap ikan."

"Hahaa… bukankah sama saja seperti orang biasa? Yang namanya menangkap ikan ya menangkap ikan." Sakura terlalu meremehkan. "Oh, oh, biar aku tebak. Kau akan menggunakan kunai, benar kan?"

Sasuke melemparkan kantung senjatanya ke tepi tepat di sebelah Sakura duduk, merasa tertantang. Sasuke lalu unjuk gigi. Matanya menatap tajam dan awas ke dalam air. Air sungai itu memang jernih, tapi perlu konsentrasi untuk melihat ke dalamnya karena air beriak.

Hap!

Dengan gerakan mulus, Sasuke berhasil menangkap seekor ikan dengan tangan kosong. Sakura terperangah dan tanpa sadar bertepuk tangan ringan. Ada rasa bangga yang menyusup di hati Sasuke melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan Sakura padanya. Sasuke tidak ingin melewatkan momen ini begitu saja.

"Kau mau kuajarkan?" Sakura menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Dari mata Sasuke, Sakura melihat intensinya bahwa ia tidak menerima penolakan. Sasuke pun kembali menarik tangan Sakura lembut untuk bergabung dengannya turun ke sungai. Sakura sedikit tersentak saat kontak pertamanya dengan air sungai yang ternyata dingin. Setelah itu ia langsung relax kembali. Sasuke tidak melepaskan tangan Sakura bahkan ketika sampai di tengah, membuat Sakura merasakan gelanyar aneh merambati tangannya dan berjalan ke dada. Sakura tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke. Seperti ia sudah memimpikan saat-saat seperti ini tapi bukan dengan Amai.

Sejenak, Sakura tidak tahu apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Ia lantas membuang muka dari Sasuke. Ia merasa jahat. Tidak seharusnya, tidak sepantasnya Sakura memikirkan pria lain saat ia sudah bersuami. Seketika itu juga gelanyar aneh yang tadi merambatinya berubah menjadi perasaan bersalah.

Sasuke bukannya tidak menyadari perubahan sikap Sakura. Dia terlalu sensitif untuk mengetahui apa yang Sakura pikirkan. Tapi dia memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing. Ia lebih memilih acuh seperti biasanya.

"Perhatikan." Kata Sasuke sebagai pengalihan. "Pasang kuda-kuda seperti ini. Condongkan tubuhmu ke depan. Tangan bersiap di bawah air. Lalu awasi setiap pergerakan yang ada di depanmu." Sakura mengikuti instruksi Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke mencontohkannya di sisi Sakura. "Kau lihat ikan itu?"

"Ya…"

"Menurutmu, kau bisa menangkapnya?"

"E-entahlah." Mendadak Sakura berubah gugup.

"Berjalanlah perlahan ke bagian depan ikan itu. Kalau sudah masuk jangkauan, tangkap dengan gerakan kilat."

"A-aku tidak bisa." Sakura mulai cemas.

"Kau bisa." Ujar Sasuke memotivasi.

Sakura mencoba melakukan apa yang Sasuke instruksikan. Tapi melakukannya jauh lebih susah daripada yang dikatakan. Sakura melakukannya dengan payah. Ikan itu berhasil menghindar dan malah membuat Sakura terjatuh.

Byur!

Sekarang bukan hanya kaki Sakura yang masuk ke dalam air, tapi juga seluruh tubuhnya. Sakura terkejut untuk beberapa saat. Ia sudah yakin sebelumnya kalau ia akan gagal di percobaan pertama. Namun kemudian ia mendengar suara tawa yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Begitu renyah dan menggetarkan. Mungkinkah… mungkinkah Sasuke tertawa? Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke untuk memastikannya. Dan ia pun melihat ekspresi emas itu. Sasuke dengan wajah tertawanya terlihat sangat bersinar, menyilaukan. Dan tawanya menular. Sakura pun ikut menertawakan dirinya sendiri bersama Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Aku terlihat bodoh." Kata Sakura setelah mengenakan pakaian bersih Sasuke.

"Tidak, kau memang bodoh." Sebelumnya Sakura menolak pemberian baju dari istri pemilik penginapan yang sebelumnya ia tumpangi. Sakura saat itu sangat yakin bahwa ia akan pulang sebentar lagi dan tidak memerlukan baju ganti.

"Hey!" protes Sakura. "Bukan berarti karena kita sudah saling tertawa bersama, kau bisa mengejekku seenaknya."

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum miring.

"Yah. Setidaknya aku tidak kedinginan dan terhindar dari risiko sakit." Cicit Sakura pada diri sendiri.

Perjalanan menuju Konoha kurang dari 3 jam lagi. Dan 3 jam itu terpangkas dengan cepat karena entah mengapa, Sasuke menjadi orang yang menyenangkan.

"Itu dia." Ujar Sasuke. Dari jauh terlihat gerbang Konoha yang sangat megah. Gerbang itu terbuka lebar dengan beberapa orang berpakaian _shinobi_ berjaga di sekitarnya. "Pakai tudungmu. Kita tidak ingin membuat orang-orang terkejut dengan kehadiranmu." Sasuke dan Sakura terus berjalan mendekat hingga mencapai ambang gerbang.

Sakura bukan orang yang perhatian terhadap sekitar. Tapi bisa ia lihat setiap wajah penjaga gerbang yang memandangnya dengan penuh keterkejutan. Salah satunya bahkan berlari masuk ke dalam desa. Sementara mereka sempat dicegat untuk melakukan pemeriksaan, penjaga gerbang yang berlari memasuki desa tadi kembali dan menginstruksikan mereka untuk langsung ke kantor Hokage.

Sasuke menggiring Sakura memasuki desa. Dagunya terangkat, wajahnya kembali datar, terpancar wibawa dan kesombongan dari diri Sasuke saat mereka berjalan membelah jalanan desa. Sakura melihat berkeliling. Keriuhan tempat umum menghilang berganti sunyi. Setiap orang yang mereka lewati menatap dengan pandangan yang aneh. Sakura tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan mereka, tapi ia merasa risih dan tak nyaman. Sakura yang semula berjalan di belakang Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya agar mereka berjalan bersisian.

"Apa kantor Hokage masih jauh?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara pelan.

"Lumayan." Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang lurus ke depan.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita berjalan lebih cepat."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke tahu Sakura pasti tidak nyaman dengan semua perhatian yang berlebihan ini, tapi Sasuke hanya pura-pura tidak peduli. Sasuke juga tidak menyalahkan warga desa yang menatap dengan sebegitunya, karena ia pun sama saat pertama kali melihat Sakura di festival Getsugakure.

"Orang-orang memandangi kita." Nada kecemasan terasa di suara Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

"Hanya kau." Sakura membutuhkan waktu sepersekian detik untuk mencerna itu.

"Bahkan lebih buruk." Cicitnya kemudian.

Beberapa orang yang menurut Sakura pastilah _shinobi_ datang menghadang jalan beberapa meter di depan mereka. Sebagian muncul dari atap-atap gedung melompat ke bawah, ada juga yang muncul setelah berlari dari jalanan lainnya. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti oleh Sakura.

Untuk beberapa detik, mereka hanya saling diam dan menatap. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Beberapa kali ia melemparkan tatapan bertanya pada Sasuke lalu kembali lagi pada para _shinobi _di depannya, tapi bahkan Sasuke hanya diam.

Sasuke benar. Orang-orang ini tidak menatap kepada mereka berdua, melainkan hanya pada Sakura. Sakura merasa sangat terintimidasi dengan banyaknya mata tertuju padanya. Wajah para s_hinobi_ itu tercengang, salah seorang di antaranya bahkan sampai pingsan. Sakura merasakan perasaanya tambah tidak enak. Refleks salah satu kakinya bergerak mundur. Belum sampai selangkah, tangan Sasuke menahan punggungnya, mencegah ia untuk berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

"Selamat datang di Konoha." Ujarnya dalam.

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

.

Sepertinya aku punya masalah dalam mengatur plot scene demi scene. Bisa kasih saran? Next chap udah masuk season baru. Semoga pada makin suka dan jangan lupa kasih feedback di kolom review. Yang mau fav juga boleh. Hehee…

See you my lovely readers *wink*


	11. Chapter 11: A Stranger

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Romance

Pairing : SasuSaku

Cerita dan plot dalam fanfic ini murni hasil imajinasi aku (although the charas belong to Mr. Kishimoto). Aku ga ambil keuntungan materiil dari ini. Dan mohon untuk ga copy-paste keseluruhan maupun sebagian dari fanfic ini. No plagiarism. Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Season 3 Chapter 1 : A Stranger

.

.

.

Sasuke benar. Orang-orang ini tidak menatap kepada mereka berdua, melainkan hanya pada Sakura. Sakura merasa sangat terintimidasi dengan banyaknya mata tertuju padanya. Wajah para s_hinobi_ itu tercengang, salah seorang di antaranya bahkan sampai pingsan. Sakura merasakan perasaannya tambah tidak enak. Refleks salah satu kakinya bergerak mundur. Belum sampai selangkah, tangan Sasuke menahan punggungnya, mencegah ia untuk berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

"Selamat datang di Konoha." Ujarnya dalam.

.

.

.

-Sakura's POV-

Beberapa orang termasuk Sasuke sedang berdebat di dalam. Beberapa orang lagi menunggu di ruangan yang sama dengan tempatku berada. Mereka menatapku aneh. Dari mata mereka, aku bisa melihat tanda tanya besar, rasa terkejut dan tidak percaya. Tapi mereka hanya diam seolah tak punya mulut. Aku ingin mencoba beramah tamah untuk mencairkan suasana, namun aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan cara mereka menatapku, yang akhirnya membuatku mengurungkan niatku.

Tak hanya itu, dari jendela lantai atas ruangan ini aku bisa melihat gerumulan orang-orang berkumpul padat di depan gedung ini seolah penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, inikah efek dari Sakura Haruno? Kalau iya, berarti dia lebih hebat dari yang aku bayangkan. Dan kalau iya juga, berarti sebenarnya aku berada di posisi yang sangat berbahaya. Masalah ini lebih serius dan rumit dari yang kukira. Ikut ke Konoha sebentar lalu pulang apanya? Sial! Aku menyesal.

"Sakura-_san_…" Sapa Sai yang muncul di muka pintu. Sigap aku berdiri dan ber_ojigi_ untuk membalas sapaannya. Dia kemudian permisi untuk masuk ke ruangan dimana orang-orang sedang berdebat untuk menentukan nasibku. Keheningan dan aura tegang kembali memenuhi udara di sekitarku.

Waktu yang berjalan sangat lama bertambah lama rasanya karena tidak melakukan apapun, dan lagi dengan perasaan tak nyaman yang menyiksaku. Rasanya aku ingin lari saja dari sini. Tentu saja itu hanya di pikiranku saja. Lagipula mana mungkin 'kan aku bisa kabur dari _shinobi-shinobi_ ini. Selain aku kalah jumlah, mereka punya keahlian khusus yang tidak dimiliki orang biasa sepertiku.

Suara langkah samar-samar terdengar. Semakin lama semakin jelas menandakan arah yang semakin mendekat. Itu _Hokage-sama_, Sasuke mengikuti di belakangnya beserta Sai dan beberapa orang lainnya yang tidak aku kenali.

"Kazune-_san_, mari ikut aku." Ujar sang _Hokage_. Aku menurut. Sasuke mengikutiku sementara sisanya tinggal di ruangan tadi.

Kami menuju ruangan _Hokage_. Di dalam aku diberikan penjelasan mengenai masalah yang menyeret diriku ini yang kurang lebihnya sudah aku pahami. Kemudian ia meminta beberapa hal padaku, untuk menuruti segala peraturan yang diberikan khusus padaku dan melakukan beberapa prosedur untuk menyelidiki kebenarannya. _Hokage_ adalah orang yang sangat berwibawa, pembawaannya tenang, dan dengan mudah ia membuatku menyanggupi permintaannya.

Kemudian ia memberikanku tempat tinggal yang masih satu lingkungan dengan kantornya. Supaya mudah menjagaku dari hal yang tidak diinginkan katanya. Aku setuju, tapi Sasuke bersikeras kalau aku harus tinggal bersamanya. Dia bertanggung jawab penuh atas diriku, dia yang telah membawaku kemari, dan hanya dia yang aku kenal di tempat asing ini, itulah alasannya dan aku juga setuju. Jadi pada akhirnya kami mengambil jalan tengah. Aku akan tinggal di tempat yang _Hokage_ sarankan, namun Sasuke tetap bertanggung jawab penuh dan akan datang mendampingiku setiap hari dari pagi buta hingga tengah malam. Cukup adil.

-Sakura's POV End-

.

.

.

_Rumah Aman, lewat tengah hari._

"Di luar ramai sekali." Ujar Sakura.

"Ya, mereka penasaran dengan orang kembali dari kematian." Kata Sasuke sambil menulis laporannya. Pikirannya kemudian melayang pada sesuatu yang janggal saat ia membahas kembalinya Sakura saat di kantor _hokage_ tadi, yaitu sikap sahabatnya –Naruto.

Tidak seperti wataknya yang biasa, Naruto sangat diam. Dia seperti tidak punya lidah untuk berbicara. Wajahnya seperti berpikir keras, mungkin dia kebingungan. Namun Naruto bukan tipe pemikir, kan? Reaksi yang diharapkan Sasuke paling tidak adalah Naruto segera berlari memeluk Sakura atau marah dan mengusir Sakura saat itu juga.

"Apakah rumah ini akan selalu diawasi 24 jam?" Sakura menginterupsi pikiran Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Aku tidak nyaman diawasi seperti ini. Bisakah-"

"Tidak." Sakura bersungut jengkel. Ia tidak suka perkataannya dipotong, dan ia merasa Sasuke selalu bisa membaca pikirannya. Ditambah, jawaban itu bukan seperti yang diharapkannya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sejak tadi asik dengan pekerjaannya. Melihat Sasuke saat ini membuatnya kembali berpikir mengapa ia berada di sini sekarang? Sebegitu mudahnyakah ia? Lalu bayang-bayang momentum saat mereka bersama terjebak dalam suasana yang intens memenuhi pikirannya. Ia ingat saat di gua, ia ingat saat di kapal, ia ingat saat di sungai. Apa arti semua itu? Apa arti setiap perlakuan kasar dan perkataan manisnya? Sasuke seharusnya menjadi orang asing baginya, tapi rasanya ia sudah merasakan kedekatan emosional dengan Sasuke sejak lama bahkan sebelum ini semua terjadi.

Sasuke bergerak bersandar pada kursi yang ia duduki. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Sakura, memergokinya. Sakura kembali membuang pandangan ke jendela, dan mendapati seorang pria pirang berdiri agak jauh di luar sana, berdiri diam sambil mengawasinya.

"Umm… Sasuke? Ingat tadi pagi saat kita baru tiba. Ada beberapa _Shinobi_ yang menghadang jalan kita. Lalu ada yang berdiri paling depan, berambut pirang dan…"

"Naruto."

"Itu namanya?"

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya aku melihatnya di luar." Sasuke berdiri menghampiri Sakura dan melihat keluar jendela. Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke dan Naruto saling menatap mencoba menggali apa maksud dari tindakan mereka masing-masing. Sasuke dengan tindakannya membawa sosok yang mirip Sakura dan Naruto yang hanya diam saja tanpa menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya, Sasuke? Apakah orang terdekat Sakura Haruno?" Suara Sakura terdengar sangat pelan hingga hampir terdengar seperti bisikan di telinganya. Napas yang terhembus bersama dengan suara itu menyentuh daun telinga Sasuke dan membawa Sasuke ke dunia nyata.

"Untuk saat ini, Sakura, semakin sedikit yang kau ketahui, semakin baik untukmu. Istirahatlah, besok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan." Begitu kata Sasuke dan ia pun mengantar Sakura ke kamar.

.

.

.

-Naruto's POV-

Sejak dulu hingga sekarang, kalau aku sedang tidak ada misi aku pasti ke kedai ramen Ichiraku. Seperti sekarang ini, aku sedang memesan mangkuk ke-5 ramen Ichirakuku. Aku memanfaatkan kuponku yang sebentar lagi akan kadaluarsa untuk membayar ramenku dan pada akhirnya untuk mendapatkan kupon lebih banyak lagi. Mangkuk ramenku yang ke-5 datang saat aku mendengar ribut-ribut di luar. Orang-orang berlarian ke satu arah, membuatku penasaran hingga rela meninggalkan makanan kesukaanku sejenak.

Di luar sangat ramai. Aku memutuskan untuk menaiki atap gedung untuk mendapatkan area pandang yang lebih baik. Sepertinya sumber keributan ada di jalan utama. Saat melompati atap demi atap, aku berpapasan dengan Shika-Ino-Chou, Lee, Hinata, dan yang lainnya. Rupanya mereka tidak kalah penasaran dariku. Bedanya, aku sama sekali tidak punya petunjuk tentang apa yang sedang terjadi.

Itu dia! Dua orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian membelah kerumunan dengan bisik-bisik aneh di sekitar mereka. Aku mengenali salah satunya dari kejauhan. Itu Sasuke. Dia kembali, tapi tidak sendirian. Siapa itu yang bersama dengannya? Dari posturnya, aku yakin dia perempuan meskipun tertutupi jubah bertudung. Dia sangat misterius. Apakah seorang tahanan? Kelihatannya bukan. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjaga orang itu dengan berdiri di belakangnya. Kalau begitu, apakah kekasihnya? Calon istrinya? Bisa jadi.

Kami semakin mendekat dan aku mendarat tepat di depan mereka diikuti teman-temanku. Alangkah terkejutnya aku saat aku berhasil melihat wajah perempuan itu. "Tidak mungkin!" Bisikku. Sakura… Dia kembali. Aku telah bersamanya hampir selama hidupnya dan aku tidak mungkin melupakan wajahnya, jadi aku tidak mungkin salah mengenali.

Aku memandang Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. Apakah ada penjelasan dibalik semua ini? Terus terang aku ingin berlari memeluk Sakura. Namun kemudian kulihat Sakura tampak ketakutan. Kakinya mundur perlahan dan aku pun hanya memaku kakiku di tanah.

.

.

.

Selama beberapa jam berlangsung diskusi yang alot antara Kakashi-_sensei_, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shizune-_senpai_, beberapa pejabat Konoha lainnya dan disusul kehadiran Sai di kantor Hokage. Sedangkan aku hanya diam mencerna semuanya. Sasuke telah menjelaskan duduk persoalannya. Tentang bagaimana dia menemukan Sakura yang ternyata bukan Sakura, lalu dia menculiknya dan berakhir di sini.

"Apakah benar dia Sakura Haruno?!"

"Itu yang menjadi pikiranku, tapi dia bersikeras bahwa dia bukan Haruno. Agar adil, aku membawanya ke sini untuk diperiksa. Konoha akan membuktikan secara langsung dan memutuskan apakah dia Sakura Haruno atau bukan." Ujar Sasuke tenang.

"Sakura sudah pergi dua Tahun yang lalu. Kita semua hadir di hari pemakamannya. Bagaimana bisa? Dia jelas bukan _edo tensei_.Apakah mungkin ada teknik serupa dan Sakura telah menjadi objeknya?"

"Sebenarnya ada, _Hokage-sama_. Teknik terlarang _kisho tensei_, tapi hanya Chiyo dari Sunagakure yang bisa melakukannya, dan setelah ia tiada, teknik itu pun hilang." Ujar Shizune.

"Aku telah meminta bantuanmu untuk menyelidiki _shinobi_ bernama Amai bukan? Bagaimana hasil penyelidikannya?" Sasuke bertanya pada Kakashi-_sensei_. Kakashi lalu mempersilahkan Sai yang baru datang untuk membeberkan hasil investigasinya.

"Aa. Ada banyak orang yang bernama Amai di Kumogakure. Perlu waktu lama untuk menyaring yang mana yang paling mungkin berhubungan dengan kasus ini." Kata Sai.

"Maksudmu berhubungan dengan Sakura? Apa hubungannya?"

"Amai adalah nama dari suami Sakura."

"Ap- Dia sudah punya suami?!"

"Ya, dan ada satu-" Sai menyerahkan sebuah data kecil dari sakunya pada Kakashi-_sensei _dan membuka satu halaman. "-ninja medis. Mungkin kau mengenalnya Shizune-_san_?" Shizune mendekat dan tampak berpikir.

"Ya, kami pernah bertemu beberapa kali, dulu sekali." Katanya.

"Memang dia." Sasuke menatap lurus foto yang ada di data itu. Tangannya tampak mengepal erat. Aku kurang paham, mungkinkah orang itu memperalat Sakura?

"Mungkinkah dia melakukan teknik terlarang pada tubuh Sakura? Untuk manfaat apa?"

"Mungkin untuk memata-matai Konoha. Hubungan Konoha-Kumo memang tidak pernah baik sebelum perang dunia _shinobi_ ke-4. Dan sekarang perang itu sudah berakhir, bukan tidak mungkin mereka kembali memusuhi kita." Ujar salah satu pejabat yang hadir.

"Benar. Mungkin saja _shinobi _Kumo itu sudah melakukan teknik terlarang untuk menghidupkan Sakura kembali. Dengan sedikit genjutsu dan cuci otak, dia bisa memanfaatkan Sakura -yang dengan reputasinya pasti akan diterima Konoha- sebagai mata-mata."

"Kenapa setelah dua Tahun?"

"Mematangkan rencana, melihat situasi, menunggu kita lengah." Pembicaraan mereka semakin condong ke arah politik, membuatku geram.

"Dia sengaja menampakkan diri pada Sasuke karena ia tahu bahwa Sasuke akan membawanya masuk ke Konoha."

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu. Dia menolak sangat keras hingga aku harus repot-repot menculiknya dengan beberapa kali percobaan kabur. Aku yakin dia adalah Sakura Haruno, tapi bukan sebagai mata-mata. Aku jamin itu. Sebaiknya, kita fokuskan investigasi pada Amai ini. Gali lebih dalam latar belakang dan motifnya." Dalam hati, aku membenarkan kata Sasuke.

"Beres, tim _Anbu_ akan mengurusnya. Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan pada Sakura?" Shikamaru akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku memasuki pikirannya dengan _sharingan_. Tapi aku tidak menemukan apapun, yang malah membuatku curiga memorinya telah dihapus. Akan sangat berguna kalau kita bisa memasuki jiwanya."

"Ino sedang berada di desa. Dia yang akan melakukan tugas itu." Putus Shikamaru. Dia memang ahli dalam menempatkan personel dan membagi tugas.

"Aku juga memeriksa bekas luka yang mungkin ada pada perut Sakura. Tidak ditemukan bekas luka apapun, tapi ada sebuah segel yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya."

"Aa. Mengenai itu, aku tidak menemukannya di buku-buku dan gulungan-gulungan yang ada di Konoha, bahkan di seksi terlarang sekalipun. Lalu aku berpikir untuk mencarinya di Kumogakure. Hasilnya tetap tidak ada." Sai menyerahkan gambar segel yang Sasuke berikan pada Sai waktu itu. "Aku rasa kita harus menelitinya sendiri." Kata Sai lagi.

"Biar aku saja." Kata Shikamaru lagi. Sepertinya kasus ini semakin rumit saja dengan ikut campurnya Shikamaru dalam satuan tugas. "Kau selidiki saja orang bernama Amai itu."

Baiklah, kurasa diskusi ini telah selesai. Aku keluar tanpa permisi, meninggalkan omong kosong yang masih berusaha ku cerna ini.

-Naruto's POV End-

.

.

.

_Rumah aman, keesokan harinya_

-Sakura's POV-

Malam hari, aku masih terjaga selama 4 jam sejak aku membaringkan tubuhku. Rupanya aku sangat gugup menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi di hari berikutnya.

Tidur larut malam, tapi bangun pagi buta. Mataku membuka disambut kegelapan. Aku merasa asing dengan sekitar. Mataku reflek jatuh ke arah bayangan di sudut ruangan. Sasuke duduk di sebuah kursi sambil mengawasiku dengan mata elangnya. Aku terkejut dan duduk tiba-tiba sambil bergerak mundur. Sambil mengumpulkan kesadaran, aku terpatung berbalik menatapnya yang tidak berhenti menatapku. Seiring dengan kesadaran yang terkumpul, aku pun semakin merasa tidak nyaman dipandangi terus seperti itu. Tanpa sadar aku menarik selimutku ke depan dada berusaha menutupi diriku. Aku tidak mengerti, pakaianku penuh tapi aku merasa seolah telanjang di depan mata tajam itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke ambigu.

"Ehem! Se-sejak kapan kau di situ?" Mulutku terasa sangat kering. Bukan hanya karena aku baru bangun tidur, tetapi juga karena kegugupanku.

"Sejak kau tidur."

"Serius?!" Itu berarti lama sekali 'kan? Aku lalu diterjang kekhawatiran kalau-kalau selama aku tidur aku mendengkur atau menganga atau buang angin. Tapi saat kulihat lagi wajah Sasuke, rasanya itu tidak perlu. Karena wajahnya jauh dari kesan geli dan mengejek. Justru wajahnya tampak dingin dan serius.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyaku. Aku mulai mendapatkan kontrol atas diriku kembali.

"Masih jam 5. Tidurlah lagi."

"Tidak. Aku sudah cukup tidur. Sebaiknya kau yang tidur. Kau pasti belum tidur semalaman." Kalimat terakhirku tadi adalah sindiran. Aku lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Aku memutuskan untuk berendam, sekaligus untuk menghindari Sasuke hingga beberapa –puluhan- menit ke depan.

-Sakura's POV End-

.

.

.

-Sasuke's POV-

Bertahun-tahun hidup berkelana di tengah kejamnya dunia luar, ditempa oleh tekad yang sangat kuat, instingku terasah dengan sangat baik, dan aku sangat mempercayai instingku karena mereka tidak pernah salah dan penilaianku tidak pernah berkabut. Kali ini, instingku mengatakan bahwa wanita yang sedang terbaring lelap di hadapanku adalah Sakura Haruno, gadis yang dulu aku sangkal dengan kuat bahwa aku mencintainya dan peduli padanya. Dia tidak berubah sedikitpun kecuali dia tidak mengenali kehidupannya dan tidak menggilaiku. Instingku sangat yakin, bahwa dia memang Sakuraku, tidak peduli seberapa keras ia mencoba membuktikan yang sebaliknya. Aku yakin pada instingku.

Aku terus mengamatinya selama ia tidur. Aku menggemari kegiatan ini. Aku mengamati setiap lekuk tubuhnya, setiap gerakan kecil yang ia buat, dadanya yang naik turun dan suara napas halusnya teratur. Dia terlihat luar biasa.

Sedikit lagi hingga Konoha dapat membuktikan kenyataannya, dan Sakura akan menjadi milikku. Aku tidak akan menundanya lagi. 'Milikku', aku suka mengucapkannya. Aku mendekati Sakura dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Diam-diam aku menyentuhnya, di pelipis, lalu ke pipi, dagu, melalui lehernya, lekukan bahunya dan turun terus ke lengan dan pinggangnya. Aku merekamnya dalam ingatanku sensasi ketika aku menyentuh setiap inchi tubuhnya. Hingga kutemukan selimut yang menutupi dari pinggangnya ke bawah, aku di persimpangan dilema. Apakah aku akan meneruskannya? Aku tidak berpikir panjang, aku menyibak selimut itu dan mengelus tungkainya. Kulitnya sangat mulus dan aku menyedari sesuatu, seharusnya ada bekas luka di betisnya. Luka itu tidak akan hilang sebegini cepat. Aku mencari-cari tapi nihil. Kulitnya memang mulus tanpa goresan apapun.

Sakura mulai bergerak tidak nyaman. Dia akan bangun dalam hitungan kurang dari satu menit. Buru-buru aku membenarkan letak selimut seperti sedia kala dan kembali ke kursi di sudut ruangan. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya membenciku lagi jika ia tahu apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya. Meski hanya sebatas menyentuh, aku sadar itu tidak sopan.

-Sasuke's POV End-

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan di gedung Hokage, matahari di luar terik tapi tidak bisa menembus ruangan di mana Sakura berada kini. Di dalam ruangan itu ada sebuah ruangan lagi yang dipisahkan oleh dinding kaca dan sebuah gundukan setengah bola yang Sakura tidak tahu apa fungsinya dan menempel di lantai beton. Sakura tetap memperhatikan sekelilingnya sementara seorang gadis pirang memberikan pengarahan.

"Silakan masuk." Pinta gadis itu dengan ramah. Sakura mengikutinya ke ruangan yang dibatasi kaca. Lalu masuk ke dalam benda setengah bola sesuai instruksi si gadis pirang. Agak ragu, ia memandang si gadis pirang dan Sasuke bergantian. Setelah Sasuke mengangguk, barulah Sakura benar-benar memasuki benda itu. Ada ulir-ulir huruf kuno yang timbul di sekelilingnya. Si gadis pirang kemudian menyentuh kepala merah muda Sakura dan muncullah uap dari kepala Sakura. sudah dimulai.

Ino Yamanaka, si gadis pirang sekarang berada di dalam kepala objek jutsunya. Ia membaca pikiran dan memori Sakura seperti gulungan-gulungan dongeng yang panjang. Gambaran-gambaran kehidupan yang bahagia, cinta untuk suaminya dan buah hatinya yang masih bayi. Ino hampir menitikan air mata haru. Namun ia tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya. Tidak bisa, dia tidak bisa lebih jauh lagi. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya atau memang tidak ada gambaran masa kecil Sakura di sana, Ino bingung. Ini jelas bukan sesuatu yang normal.

Bukan sekali-dua kali ino menggunakan teknik warisan klan Yamanaka ini. Dan bukan sekali-dua kali juga ia berurusan dengan objek yang sulit dibaca latar belakangnya. Tidak jika objeknya adalah ninja yang juga mempunyai kemampuan khusus, tapi Sakura… Sakura yang menjadi objeknya saat ini bahkan bukan _shinobi_. Bagaimana bisa?

Ino terus menggali dan menggali. Nihil. Usahanya hanya buang-buang tenaga, tapi seperti juga Sasuke, Ino berharap bahwa Sakura yang pikirannya ia masuki ini adalah Sakura Haruno, sahabatnya dulu, yang sangat ia kasihi. Ino menggali lebih dalam, dan lebih dalam lagi, memasuki daerah yang vital dan sulit.

"Yamanaka-" Sasuke memperingati Ino akan keadaan Sakura. Ino pun dapat melihatnya, darah segar mengalir dari hidung Sakura dan gadis itu mulai menampakkan wajah kesakitan.

"Belum. Sedikit lagi. Dia masih bisa bertahan."

"Kau menyakitinya." Ujar Sasuke namun tidak juga menghentikan Ino. Ia khawatir pada Sakura tapi ia ingin hasil yang maksimal pula. Dalam hati ia berharap tak akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada Sakura, ia akan bertahan.

"AAARGH!" Sakura mulai berteriak. Wajahnya berkata bahwa ia menghadapi kesakitan yang amat sangat.

"Yamanaka! Hentikan!"

"Tidak! Aku hampir bisa!"

"Kubilang hentikan! Kau menyakitinya!" Sasuke mendorong Ino menjauh dari Sakura membuat ikatan antara Sakura dan Ino terputus. Sakura pun terkulai tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke mencoba membuat Sakura sadar dengan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Sadar bahwa keadaannya sangat lemah, Sasuke pun membawanya untuk mendapatkan perawatan medis. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia sempat melirik Ino penuh kekecewaan, membuat Ino merasa lebih bersalah lagi.

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

.

Yeyeyeyeyeyeye…. Woohoo! New season is up _nih_. Ada yang familiar dengan scene terakhir di atas? Yupp, itu terinspirasi dari episodenya Hanare dengan sedikit perkembangan.

Jangan lupa review and fav ya. Oiya, kalian merhatiin gak sih kalau semakin ke sini gaya penulisan aku makin beda. Ya, karena aku nulisnya di-drive sama mood banget lebih daripada skill. Jadi mohon maaf yaa kalo performa aku naik turun (atau malah turun terus *sad*) Nah, maka dari itu, aku minta tolong banget kalo ada salah-salah teknis, ajarin aku dong (lewat kotak review) gimana caranya supaya aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahan aku itu. Aku masih perlu belajar bahasa Indonesia tapi udah ga sekolah lagi soalnya. Akhir kata, makasih udah mampir dan makasih atas apresiasinya *kiss bye*


	12. Chapter 12: Dark Place

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Romance

Pairing : SasuSaku

Cerita dan plot dalam fanfic ini murni hasil imajinasi aku (although all the charas belong to Mr. Kishimoto). Aku ga ambil keuntungan materiil dari ini. Dan mohon untuk ga copy-paste keseluruhan maupun sebagian dari fanfic ini. No plagiarism. Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Season 3 Chapter 2: Dark Place

.

.

.

-Sakura's POV-

Tenang… tenang sekali di sini, dan nyaman. Aku menarik napas panjang. Bau khas rumah sakit. Aku membuka kedua mataku dan sinar lampu menerobos lensaku. Aku merasa asing dan sendirian. Dimana Sasuke? Aku mencoba menegakkan tubuhku, lalu berdiri. Selang infus yang membelenggu tanganku ikut serta. Baru saja tanganku yang lain akan mencapai gagang pintu, pintu itu terbuka dari luar menampakkan sosok yang pertama kali muncul dalam pikiranku saat aku sadar.

"Mau kemana?" Katanya. Suaranya membuatku merasa rindu. Aku memeluknya tiba-tiba. Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Tubuhku bergerak sendiri.

Nampaknya ia pun terkejut. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya di telingaku yang menempel pada dadanya. Lalu ia merengkuhku, menangkap keganjilan yang terjadi di diriku.

Tubuh besarnya membawaku kembali ke pembaringan. Matanya lembut menatapku seolah bertanya 'ada apa?' dan aku menghindari tatapan itu. Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya karena aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Apa sebenarnya yang telah terjadi padaku sebelum aku berakhir di kamar rawat ini? Oh, pemeriksaan itu… gadis pirang Yamanaka itu memasuki pikiranku. Dan aku bisa merasakan ia bersentuhan dengan memoriku. Aku tahu karena ia membuatku mengingat masa-masa dimana hanya ada Amai, aku, dan kebahagiaan, lalu ada Kaiza. Memori yang indah. Sedikit, tapi berarti.

Namun, Yamanaka itu tidak berhenti sampai di sana.

-Flashback on-

"_Hey!" Dia berjalan masuk ke tempat gelap._

"_Kau mau ke mana Yamanaka-san?" Aku berlari mengejarnya._

_Dan aku pun berada di ruang yang- entahlah- aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau ini ada sebelumnya. Yamanaka menemukannya. Dia berdiri di depan pintu gerbang yang sangat besar, mungkin juga tebal karena terlihat sangat kokoh dari sini. Yamanaka mencoba menyentuhnya, tapi kemudian tubuhnya terlempar menjauh bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang aku terima. Akupun meringkuk kesakitan._

_Aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ada apa? Mengapa tubuhku sakit semua? Ulir-ulir yang terlihat seperti huruf kuno yang kupikir hiasan pada pintu itu menyala seperti bara yang baru tersulut kemudian padam lagi. Lalu perhatianku bergulir pada Yamanaka-san. Dia baru saja terlempar jauh. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kulihat dia bangkit dan kembali mendekati pintu itu._

"_Aaargh!" …ia terlempar lagi dan aku kembali kesakitan._

_Yamanaka itu bangkit dan mencoba lagi dan lagi. Hingga aku mendengar suaraku memohon padanya untuk berhenti. Tapi ia seolah tidak mendengarku._

"_Hentikan! Hentikan, aku mohon!" tapi ia terus berlari menerjang pintu itu. Tidak pula pintu itu bergeser barang sedikit. Yang dihasilkan hanyalah tubuhnya yang berkali-kali terlempar dan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku yang entah datang dari mana. Aku hanya bisa teriak dan teriak hingga aku mulai merasakan gelap menenggelamkanku dan kehilangan kesadaranku._

-Flashback off-

"Tolong, jangan biarkan mereka melakukan itu lagi padaku…" Aku mencicit mengadu pada Sasuke. "Itu sangat menyakitkan."

Sasuke menggosok-gosokkan tangannya pada lengan dan bahuku. Aku tahu apa maksudnya, bahkan Sasuke tidak akan menolongku dari mimpi buruk dan semua kesakitan yang menantiku hingga mereka memasatikan apakah aku Haruno atau bukan.

Saat itu aku sadar, mereka tidak akan membiarkanku kembali.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan cepat menerobos kerumunan orang yang ramai. Jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa kabur. Oh, sungguh, aku tidak berniat untuk kabur. Aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar untuk menemui temanku –Akina. Aku yakin dia berada di sekitar sini. Tapi kalau aku meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada Sasuke atau penjaga, mereka tidak akan membiarkanku dan malah akan semakin mengekangku. Jadi, aku keluar diam-diam dan mencuri sebuah jaket bertudung yang kebesaran untuk menyamarkan diri. Aku tidak tahu darimana aku mempelajari ini. Kau akan tahu semuanya mungkin saat kau terdesak keadaan.

Aku berjalan menuju penginapan yang diinapi Akina. Aku masih ingat nama tempatnya sejak dia menunjukkan brosur bulan madunya padaku. Aku bertanya pada orang tentang arahnya dan aku berjalan sesuai arahan. Aku sudah dekat dan aku melihatnya baru saja keluar dari penginapan itu. Langsung saja aku mengikutinya.

"Akina-san…!" Seruku. Dia dan suaminya berhenti dan berbalik. Aku menampakkan wajahku agar ia mengenaliku. Kemudian aku menariknya ke gang yang agak sepi.

Aku lega bisa bertemu dengannya setelah apa yang aku alami. Tanpa basa-basi aku menjelaskan kondisiku, serta kemungkinan aku tidak akan kembali ke desaku. "Bisakah aku meminta tolong satu hal padamu? Ini mungkin berat, tapi tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku andalkan saat ini." Itu benar. Merekalah satu-satunya harapanku. Aku tidak bisa kembali dalam waktu dekat. Amai pasti sedang mencariku ke mana-mana dan nenek Kikiyo yang janda dan renta itu mungkin kewalahan mengasuh anakku yang masih bayi. Aku memikirkan nasib anakku di atas nasibku sendiri dan Akina adalah yang terdekat yang bisa aku mintai pertolongan.

"Sakura, kau bisa meminta apapun yang kau butuhkan."

"Tolong rawat anakku."

"…" Aku menangkap raut keraguan di wajah mereka. Mungkin mereka menungguku melanjutkan kalimatku. Tidak, itu sudah final. Mereka menatapku keheranan. Mata mereka menuntut penjelasan, tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannnya.

"Ku mohon." Dalam hati aku terus berdoa supaya mereka mau menyanggupinya.

"Un." Angguk Akina. "Kami akan merawatnya seperti anak sendiri." Ujarnya ragu-ragu namun didukung oleh anggukan suaminya. Aku sangat gembira mendengarnya. Aku merasa bersyukur seraya meremas tangan Akina di genggamanku. Aku betul-betul sangat berterima kasih atas ini.

"Ada kerusuhan apa itu?" sela suami Akina.

"Mereka mungkin sedang mencariku. Aku harus segera pergi. Terima kasih…" Aku memberikan senyum yang setulus-tulusnya pada pasangan itu, kemudian menghilang di antara kerumunan orang.

-Sakura's POV End-

.

.

.

-Naruto's POV-

Aku menghabiskan waktuku seharian di dalam _apato_. Aku tidak berniat beranjak dari tempatku. Kuhabiskan waktuku untuk berpikir dan berpikir. Ini tentang Sakura. Sepertinya aku tahu sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh yang lainnya. Sebenarnya aku kurang yakin, tapi setelah melihat gadis itu kembali dari kematian, keyakinanku menjadi 100%.

Ada suatu kejadian, di masa lalu. Saat itu…

-Flashback on-

Aku keluar dari ruang persemayaman Sakura. Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang yang lurus. Ada nenek Tsunade yang berjalan berlawanan arah denganku bersama seorang anbu bertopeng kucing. Kulihat ekspresi nenek Tsunade tidak semenyedihkan tadi pagi, seolah ia tidak punya hati lagi untuk merasakan kesedihan. Malah, sekarang ekspresinya cenderung biasa saja, hanya saja terlihat samar tekad di matanya. Tapi bukankah nenek tsunade selalu seperti itu? Apalagi kalau ia punya suatu tujuan.

Jarak kami sudah sampai di titik 2 meter saat aku menyapanya, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti biasanya. Aku hanya sanggup menunduk dan ia membalas dengan anggukan kecil. Kemudian kami berlalu tanpa basa-basi.

Setelah melewatinya, aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku menoleh kea rah hilangnya dia. Nenek Tsunade baru saja masuk ke kamar persemayaman Sakura. Mungkin ingin mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir untuk Sakura. Harusnya itu tidak aneh, tapi firasatku berkata lain. Katakan aku bodoh atau seperti anak perempuan hingga mempercayai firasat. Tapi aku punya insting tajam yang dikendalikan bijuu dalam tubuhku. Jadi aku yakin saja saat kakiku membawaku kembali ke pintu kamar itu.

Aku mengintip dari celah kunci untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan nenek Tsunade. Gulungan besar yang sejak tadi digendong si Anbu di punggungnya ia turunkan. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Tsunade seperti meminta izin.

"Lakukan!" perintah nenek Tsunade dengan nada datar dan anbu itu pun mulai melakukan sesuatu. Apa? Lakukan apa? Aku tidak mengerti.

-flashback off-

-Naruto's POV End-

.

.

.

Sakura mungkin berusaha terlihat tegar, tapi nyatanya ia gagal. Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan di mata Sasuke. Sakura berjalan dengan cengkraman erat di lengannya menuju ruangan yang sama dimana ia mendapat siksaan sebelumnya. Sakura mendapatkan simpati Sasuke, meskipun Sasuke masih merasa kecewa atas percobaan melarikan diri yang sudah ke sekian kalinya.

"Bisa kau lepaskan lenganku?"

"Dan membiarkanmu kabur lagi?"

"Aku tidak mencoba untuk kabur. Aku sudah katakan itu tadi."

"Kau sudah kehilangan kepercayaanku."

"Aku berkata jujur."

Mereka tiba di ruangan itu. Sudah ada Ino Yamanaka di sana, dan ada banyak orang-orang lainnya. Kedatangan Sakura menarik perhatian mereka yang ada di sana. Ramai sekali. Ada _hokage_, Sai, pria berambut pirang, lalu orang-orang yang kalau Sakura tidak salah ingat adalah Nara, Shizune, dan Sakura tidak tahu sisanya. Ruangan ini seperti ruang eksekusi.

Mereka duduk di kursi-kursi yang ada. Sakura berdiri di tengahnya. Dan persidangan pun dimulai.

.

.

.

"Tunggu! Kalau kalian semuan masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Kalian bisa saja mengatakan apa yang kalian inginkan dan sepakati bersama tanpa aku bisa membela diriku."

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura-_san_? Kau meragukan kredibilitas kami?" Kata seorang tetua. Sakura mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku butuh seorang wali yang berada di pihakku, atau saksi yang netral, apa pun itu."

"Dia benar, Mitokado-_sama_." Ujar Sai. "Dia butuh pendamping."

"Baiklah. Lalu siapa yang sebaiknya menjadi pendamping untuk Sakura-_san_?" Kakashi menengahi.

"Aku saja." Tiba-tiba seorang dengan topeng binatang muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Para ninja Konoha reflek memasang kuda-kuda dengan senjata di tangan.

Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jadi dia hanya mematung. Suasana pun menjadi mencekam. Orang asing yang berpenampilan seperti anbu itu perlahan mengangkat tangannya. Gelagatnya melepas topengnya dalam satu gerakan dan orang-orang bisa melihat wajah yang ada di baliknya.

Dia!

Oh, apa di sini hanya Sakura yang terkejut? Karena yang ia lihat di depan matanya adalah suami tercintanya.

.

.

.

_-Sakura's POV-_

_Tubuhku di lantai dalam keadaan menelungkup. Kuangkat kepalaku meneliti sekitar seraya bangkit. Di depanku ada gerbang itu. Gerbang logam besar yang dihiasi ulir-ulir itu. Di belakangku ada mereka, Hokage-sama, Sasuke, Sai, Yamanaka, pria berambt pirang, dan yang lainnya. Mereka tampak tertegun melihat gerbang yang sama. Lalu aku merasakan seseorang menggenggam tanganku. Dia Amai, suamiku, dan dia tersenyum._

"_Hadirin sekalian, kalian memasuki bagian terdalam dari memori Sakura Kazune-san, ataukah harus kupanggil Sakura Haruno-san?" Ujar Yamanaka percaya diri. "Seperti yang kalian lihat, sektor ini tersegel dengan sangat rapat. Aku sudah pernah mencoba menembusnya, tapi aku gagal dan malah membuat Sakura-san kritis. Maafkan aku, Sakura-san." Katanya tulus. "Sekarang, aku meminta bantuan kalian untuk membuka gerbang ini, karena aku yakin jawaban yang kita cari berada di baliknya."_

"_Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Sai?" Hokage-sama mulai berbicara._

"_Ya, huruf-huruf itu." Tunjuknya pada gerbang. "Sama dengan segel yang kuselidiki. Segel yang juga terpatri di perut Sakura yang seharusnya ada bekas luka tusuk katana."_

"_!" Aku melirik Sasuke diam-diam. Ternyata dia juga tengah melirikku. Lalu aku bergulir ke Amai, dia masih diam saja._

"_Segel itu adalah segel kuno Kumogakure untuk menyegel jiwa. Ratusan tahun yang lalu, peperangan terjadi antar klan di Kumogakure. Perang itu menimbulkan kekacauan dan banyak korban jiwa. Mereka yang tidak terbunuh kebanyakan menjadi gila dan hilang akal yang pada akhirnya menimbulkan lebih banyak lagi kekacauan; penyiksaan, pembantaian. Tidak ada lagi tempat aman bagi perempuan dan anak-anak di desa saat itu. Lalu seorang shinobi sesepuh menciptakan segel seperti yang kita lihat sekarang untuk mengunci jiwa-jiwa yang sakit itu dan mengisi tubuh tersebut dengan cerita yang baru. Bukankah begitu, Amai Kazune-san? Kudengar kau berasal dari Kumogakure."_

_Amai berasal dari Getsugakure. Itu yang aku tahu. Sai telah asal bicara dan mencoba menuduh suamiku. Aku menyesal memercayainya._

_Amai maju ke tengah-tengah dan memulai pembelaannya. "Ya, aku berasal dari Kumogakure." Apa?! K-kenapa dia mengakuinya?!_

"_Ada yang bisa kau informasikan pada kami tentang bagaimana caranya membuka segel itu?" Yamanaka berbicara._

"_Kalian tidak ingin membukanya."_

"…_dan mengapa demikian?" Shikamaru tidak akan berbicara jika tidak menemukan keganjilan._

"_Seperti yang kau katakan. Segel ini untuk mengunci jiwa yang sakit." Katanya pada Sai. Dan oh! Aku tersinggung mendengarnya. Mengapa Amai melakukan ini padaku?_

"_Jangan bertele-tele! Kau tahu semuanya, kan?! Katakan saja siapa dia sebenarnya! Apakah dia Sakura Kazune-mu, atau Sakura Haruno kami, apakah mereka orang yang sama?" Naruto menemukan lidahnya kembali._

"_Ya dan tidak."_

"_Apa maksudnya itu?!" Hokage tersulut._

"_Ya, tubuh yang sama. Dan tidak, jiwa yang berbeda." Ujar Sasuke pelan namun bisa didengar semua orang._

"_Aku pernah melihatmu dengan nenek Tsunade di kamar persemayaman Sakura di hari pemakamannya. Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Mata Naruto telah berubah jingga menyerupai rubah._

_Aku menatap Amai nanar dengan mata yang telah basah. "Akan aku jelaskan." Katanya lembut sambil menoleh ke arahku. Kemudian Air mataku menetes._

"_Dulu sekali, Tsunade Senju-sama telah menyembuhkan sahabatku. Aku berhutang budi padanya. Sejak saat itu, aku mengabdi padanya, melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan, misi-misi rahasia, memata-matai. Tentu dia memiliki beberapa murid, semuanya perempuan karena dia tidak percaya laki-laki. Tapi aku mendapatkan kehormatan untuk bisa dipercaya olehnya sebagai tangan kanan lainnya selain Shizune. Aku bekerja untuk misi-misi sulit dan rahasia sehingga tidak ada yang mengenaliku ataupun menyangka bahwa aku adalah tangan kanan Tsunade-sama, bahkan Shizune pun tidak mengetahuinya. Jadi aku mendapatkan misi ini." Aku melihat mimik Shizune mengeras, tangannya mengepal kuat menahan emosi._

"_Di antara semua muridnya, Sakura Haruno adalah kesayangannya. Dia sudah seperti anak baginya dan dialah satu-satunya yang bisa melampauinya. Sakura bukan hanya murid, anak, tapi juga aset. Kematiannya benar-benar membuat Tsunade-sama terpukul. Tapi dia bukanlah wanita lemah perasaan. Dia kuat dan dia bisa melakukan sesuatu terhadap kematian murid kesayangannya. Kisho Tensei…"_

"_Aku ingat kau sekarang. Argh! Kurang ajar! Kemari kau bajingan kecil!" Shizune siap melayangkan tinjunya pada Amai, dan tidak ada yang menghentikannya mengakibatkan Amai tersungkur di lantai_

"_Amai-kun!" Teriakku. Aku melompat di antara Amai dan Shizune. Mencoba menghalanginya melayangkan tinju yang kedua. "Kumohon, Shizune-san! Kumohon, biarkan dia menjelaskannya. Aku ingin mendengarnya. Tidakkah kau juga?" Shizune menatapku dan mundur perlahan. Aku membantu Amai berdiri dan dia melanjutkan ceritanya._

"_Tsunade-sama percaya bahwa Haruno-san masih dibutuhkan di dunia shinobi ini, atau setidaknya, masih pantas berada di dunia ini lebih lama lagi. Tsunade-sama ingin memberikan kesempatan baru bagi Haruno-san untuk memulai hidup baru yang nyaman, yang jauh dari penderitaan." Amai berhenti untuk beradu tatap dengan Sasuke._

"_Aku… misiku saat itu adalah untuk membantu Tsunade-sama… menukar tubuh Haruno-san dengan tubuh lain yang diserupakan. Kami membawa tubuh Haruno-san ke Ishigakure. Di sanalah Tsunade-sama melakukan Kisho Tensei pada Haruno-san. Aku berada di sisinya untuk berjaga jika seseorang mencoba menghentikannya serta mengurus jenazahnya setelah kisho tensei selesai._

"_Tsunade-sama memerlukan bantuan cakra tambahan untuk membawa Haruno-san kembali ke kehidupan meski dia mempunyai banyak cadangan cakra di setiap sel kulitnya. Tapi ia menolak tawaran cakraku. Saat proses itu berjalan, aku melihat kulitnya semakin keriput seiring bersemunya wajah Haruno-san. Pucatnya berpindah dari Haruno-san ke Tsunade-sama. Dan dia berhasil. Dia mati dengan senyum di wajahnya. Sementara Haruno-san membuka matanya._

"_Haruno-san bangun dalam keadaan bingung. Dia berlari ke segala arah dengan mata melotot waspada. Aku mencoba menenangkannya, tapi dia di luar kendali. Jadi aku terpaksa melumpuhkannya. Aku mengikatnya hanya dengan benang cakra yang bahkan tidak bisa ia putuskan. Saat itu aku menyadari, bahwa ia tidak akan mungkin menjadi kunoichi seperti sedia kala. Ia kehilangan kemampuan pengendalian cakranya. Aku melihat ke dalam matanya dan semua yang bisa kulihat hanyalah penderitaan. Dia lalu berkata 'Bunuh aku' dengan putus asa. Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku setia pada Tsunade-sama dan aku harus menyelesaikan misiku._

"_Aku meninggalkan Haruno-san di tempat aman dalam keadaan terikat sementara aku mengurusi jenazah Tsunade-sama. Aku menguburnya di tengah hutan hingga tidak akan ada yang menemukannya. Tapi ketika aku kembali, aku tidak menemukan Haruno-san di tempatnya._

"_Aku berlari mencarinya. Dia pasti sangat kebingungan dan mungkin dalam bahaya. Ternyata aku salah. Dia tidak dalam bahaya. Penduduk sekitarlah yang dalam bahaya. Aku- menemukan Haruno-san bermandikan darah mereka. Mayat-mayat tak utuh berserakan di sekitarnya dan dia hanya menatap kosong ke depan. Orang-orang itu hanyalah gelandangan, miskin, tidak berkeluarga, tidak penting. Jadi tidak sulit membereskan tempat kejadian tanpa jejak. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa kejadian mengerikan itu pernah terjadi. Masalah yang lebih sulit adalah Haruno-san. Dia cacat. Jiwanya cacat. Mungkin trauma pasca kematian. Mungkin sebaiknya dia kembali mati. Tapi aku telah bersumpah untuk melindunginya. Jadi aku melindunginya dari dirinya sendiri, dengan segel kuno itu._

"_Maka dari itu Hokage-sama, jika kau benar-benar peduli dengan mantan muridmu ini dan juga warga Konoha lainnya, kumohon dengan sangat dan hormat, jangan buka segel ini."_

_Hening… aku tidak lagi mendengarkan apa-apa di telingaku. Bahkan suara udara pun tidak ada. Aku menatap suamiku tidak percaya. Aku menatapnya seolah hanya ada aku dan dia dan rasa sedih, kecewa, marah, juga benci. Air mataku bahkan tidak lagi bisa menetes. Kepalaku sakit dan aku kehilangan kata-kata. Teganya!_

"_Semua kenangan sejak Sakura Haruno lahir hingga akhir hayatnya ada di dalam sana, terkubur bersama kekuatan yang tidak bisa dia kendalikan. Kau benar Yamanaka-san, kau memang cerdas. Tapi maaf, aku pun terpaksa melakukannya dan tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mengembalikan memori itu lagi tanpa membebaskan sang iblis._

"_Beginilah akhir cerita tragis ini. Tsunade-sama mungkin gagal, tapi aku berhasil memperbaikinya. Aku memberikan Haruno-san kehidupan yang baru sebagai Sakura Kazune. Selama dua tahun lebih, yang ada hanyalah kebahagiaan. Tidak pernah kubiarkan dia susah dan bersedih. Dan sekarang, karena kalian telah mengetahui kebenarannya, dan aku pun menyadari kesalahanku, aku tidak meminta banyak. Jagalah Haruno-san baik-baik dari dirinya sendiri dan kalian bisa menghukumku sesuka kalian."_

"_Tindakanmu setimpal dengan hukuman mati, kau tahu itu?" Amai membalas Hokage-sama dengan anggukan seolah pasrah, tapi aku tidak terima. Tidakkah ia memikirkan perasaanku? Atau nasib anaknya? Aku pun melangkah maju ke hadapan Hokage-sama._

"_Hokage-sama! Aku membenci laki-laki ini, setelah semua penipuan yang ia lakukan. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup melihat wajahnya lagi. Tapi dia adalah ayah dari anakku. Anakku yang malang membutuhkan dia. Jadi tolong jangan bunuh dia." Aku bersimpuh di hadapan Hokage memohon pengampunan bagi suamiku, mengabaikan harga diri dan rasa benciku yang tengah memuncak. "Jadikan aku sebagai gantinya." Ya, aku rasa aku memang ingin mati sekarang. Lagipula aku tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Toh, seharusnya aku sudah mati, bukan?_

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

.

Chapter baru, aku ajak kalian ke dunia lain. MWAHAHHAA! Namanya dark place (u know it when u see italic paragraphs). Itu adalah tempat alam bawah sadar Sakura yang dimasuki ino cs untuk mengetahui the truth.. *wah udah mau tamat dong?* hmmm.. tamat gak yaa? Ra-ha-si-a (:p) Jangan lupa review and fav ya. aku minta tolong banget kalo ada salah-salah (apapun itu) dalam menciptakan karya ini, please ajarin aku (lewat kotak review) gimana caranya supaya aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahan tersebut. Aku masih perlu banyak belajar terutama dari readers aku yg ter-beloved. Akhir kata, makasih udah mampir dan makasih atas apresiasinya *wink*


	13. Chapter 13: Over Again

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Romance

Pairing : SasuSaku

Cerita dan plot dalam fanfic ini murni hasil imajinasi aku (although the charas belong to Mr. Kishimoto). Aku ga ambil keuntungan materiil dari ini. Dan mohon untuk ga copy-paste keseluruhan maupun sebagian dari fanfic ini. No plagiarism. Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Season 3 Chapter 3: Over Again

.

.

.

-Sasuke's POV-

Laki-laki itu berada di dalam kurungan, menunggu keputusan tentang hukumannya. Sedangkan Sakura tidak diizinkan bertemu dan berbicara dengannya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menangis di rumah aman.

Aku mendekatinya dan berdiri bersisian memandang ke luar jendela, memandang objek yang sama –halaman gelap nan kosong. "Berhenti menangisinya. Dia bukan suamimu lagi. Dia bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar menjadi suamimu." Dia tidak terlihat akan membalas ucapanku, atau pun menghentikan air matanya. Dia tak bicara sama sekali untuk waktu yang lama, membiarkan keheningan malam dan suara jangkrik menjadi latar. Mungkin dia sedang memikirkan rencana bodoh dan gila seperti biasanya dan itu membuatku merasa bertanggung jawab untuk mengawasinya.

"Sasuke…" Suaranya tiba-tiba mengalir parau di udara. "Benarkah kau mencintaiku?" Tanyanya frontal.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya terlalu cepat. Meskipun begitu aku tidak membuka suara. Buru-buru aku tolehkan lagi pandanganku ke luar jendela.

"Masihkah?" Dia tidak gentar. Dia menunggu jawabanku, membuatku memusingkan bagaimana seharusnya aku merespon. Kalau mau jujur, tentu saja aku mencintainya. Sangat dalam malah. Namun apakah aku sanggup mengucapkannya? Melihat ia begitu tersiksa akan kenyataan bahwa suaminya telah bersalah dan menipunya selama ini. Aku yakin Sakura mencintai suaminya sangat dalam pula. Dan aku takut akan kenyataan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah berada di posisi itu. Aku tidak ingin membuka hatiku lebih lebar lagi untuknya. Untuk sekarang, fakta bahwa dia adalah Sakura Haruno yang kukenal dulu, dalam keadaan hidup dan baik-baik saja sudah cukup untukku.

Agaknya, dia menuntut jawabanku hingga aku terpaksa menjawab meski yang aku mampu hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Apa kau rela melakukan apa saja demi aku?" Apa aku sedang diuji?

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Aku takut. Dia membuatku takut.

"Bebaskan Amai. Bawa dia jauh dari Konoha. Jangan biarkan mereka menyakitinya." Cih! Tentu saja ia menginginkan itu. Dia tidak pernah memedulikanku. Yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah laki-laki itu dan anaknya, tidak ada yang lain, bahkan aku sekalipun yang selalu ia tunggu dulu.

"Apa yang kau tawarkan sebagai gantinya?" Celetukku kesal. Sekali lagi aku telah memasang topeng kesombonganku untuk menutupi sakit hatiku karena dia.

Dia diam. Aku berhasil membungkamnya. Ya, sebaiknya ia tidak banyak bicara, karena setiap apa pun yang ia katakan rasanya hanya membuatku sakit. Demikian pun, aku masih akan terus merasa bersalah padanya.

"Aku sudah berhenti melanggar hukum sejak perang dunia shinobi dan aku telah melakukan pengembaraan bertahun-tahun untuk menebus dosaku. Kenapa aku harus mencoreng kepercayaan konoha yang telah aku raih dengan susah payah?" Ujarku sombong.

"Karena kau mencintaiku." Oh! Bukan aku satu-satunya orang sombong di sini. Lihat betapa percaya dirinya ia.

"Benarkah, Sakura? Kau mungkin lupa kalau selama ini kaulah yang cinta mati padaku. Kaulah yang mengejar-ngejar cintaku. Kaulah yang rela menungguku sepanjang usiamu."

"Aku akan- melakukan apapun yang kau minta." Ujarnya agak terputus. Aku tidak tahu apakah ia bersungguh-sungguh atau tidak. Aku tidak ingin melihat matanya untuk mencari tahu. Aku takut. Jadi aku diam.

"Aku akan menyerahkan diriku seutuhnya untukmu. Perlakukan aku sesukamu. Aku bisa menjadi pesuruhmu. Aku rela menjadi budakmu. Siksa aku kalau perlu. Tapi kumohon-"

"Untuk apa aku melakukan itu padamu? Kau hampir tidak berguna untukku." Teriakku. Dia benar-benar membuatku marah. Dan aku tanpa sadar telah menatap wajahnya yang menjadi kelemahanku.

"Aku pasti berguna. Aku janji!" Dia tampak menyedihkan. Sebegitu dalamnyakah cintamu padanya hingga membuatmu seperti ini? Lalu aku ingat, aku pun tidak ada bedanya. Kami berdua sama-sama menyedihkan.

Keheningan mengambil alih sementara aku bergelut dengan pikiranku. "Lupakan." Putusku. Aku pun segera berbalik.

Dia menatapku kecewa. Biasanya aku bisa merasakan tatapannya di tubuhku. Tapi kini aku tidak bisa merasakannya. Aku mati rasa.

-Sasuke's POV End-

.

.

.

-Amai's POV-

Suara langkah kaki mendekat seiring cahaya yang datang. Itu Sakura, dikawal seorang penjaga. Ia mengunjungiku di penjara yang sangat gelap dan lembab ini. Aku menatap matanya, begitu pula ia menatap mataku. Auranya membawa kehangatan bagiku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku lebih dulu.

Dia menggeleng "Tidak, bagaimana keadaanmu?" dia menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Aku baik. Terima kas-"

"Bagaimana Kaiza?"

"Hn. Dia baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu cemas?" Aku berusaha biasa saja agar ia tidak khawatir. Mendengar jawabanku, sepertinya ia tenang. Lalu hening. Dia tidak bertanya lagi, ataupun memulai obrolan. Ya, mungkin karena situasinya. Apa yang aku harapkan?!

"Aku minta maaf." Kataku, memulai lagi percakapan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau hanya menjalankan tugasmu." Dijawabnya dengan cepat seolah ia memang sudah mengantisipasi kata maafku.

"Ya." jawabku lagi. Lalu hening lagi.

Aku mengamatinya. Bahkan dengan cahaya yang remang seperti ini, matanya tetap saja bersinar, meskipun mata itu tidak sedang menatapku karena kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam. Aku tahu aku mengecewakannya. Aku tahu dia sangat kecewa. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dariku.

Aku mendekati jeruji. Kusisipkan tanganku melewati sela jeruji untuk menggapai wajahnya. Hampir kusentuh pipinya, tapi ia mengelak. Ia memalingkan wajahnya menjauhi tanganku.

"Apakah benar?" tanyanya. Aku tidak mengerti. Kalau ini tentang aku membantu Tsunade-_sama_ untuk menculiknya dan menghidupkannya, itu benar. Tapi rasanya bukan itu.

"Apa benar kau melakukan semua ini karena tugas?" tatapannya menusuk jantungku seiring sindirannya menyinggungku. Aku memang seorang Anbu yang harus membunuh perasaanku demi misi-misiku. Tapi tidak lagi sejak aku hidup bersama Sakura. Dialah yang telah merubahku.

"Apakah itu berarti, kau tidak pernah mencintaiku?" Tidak! Tentu saja tidak. Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku. Mengapa aku membisu? Mengapa aku tidak dapat meneriakkan kata hatiku?

"Lalu, pernikahan kita, Kaiza, saat-saat kita bersama, apa artinya bagimu?"

Satu tetes air matanya menetes ke lantai. _Kami-sama_, aku telah mematahkan hatinya.

"Kumohon, jawab aku…" Kini isakannya menggema di lorong dan juga telingaku. Ingin aku menjawab dengan sejujurnya bahwa aku benar mencintainya. Ingin aku menghentikan tangisnya yang pilu itu, namun bibirku kelu.

-Amai's POV End-

.

.

.

_Pagi menjelang siang, di aula gedung Hokage._

Hari ini adalah hari persidangan dimana hokage dan para tetua akan menentukan hukuman untuk Amai. Amai sangat koperatif dalam mengikuti rangkaian hukum yang ada. Ia sudah biasa patuh dan taat karena ia adalah seorang _anbu _-dulu.

Amai tampak sangat tenang, bertolak belakang dengan Sakura yang tampak gelisah dengan mata sembabnya. Sakura tidak akan rela jika Amai mendapat hukuman meskipun ia pantas mendapatkannya. Amai mungkin harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang ia lakukan pada Sakura, tapi ia juga masih punya tanggung jawab lainnya –Kaiza.

"Tadi malam, seseorang mengunjungi Kazune-_san_ atas izinku." Kakashi menatap Sakura. "Dengan beberapa pertibangan pula, aku telah memberikan kunci jeruji Kazune-_san_ padanya. Aku memberikan pilihan untuk membebaskan Kazune-_san_." Semua orang tercengang dan menunjukan ketidaksetujuan mereka terhadap tindakan Kakashi. "Tentu saja aku melakukannya dengan memperhitungkan segala kemungkinan. Bukan tanpa dasar, tujuanku adalah untuk menilai, dan aku rasa Sakura-_san_ telah berhasil membuktikan bahwa ia layak dipertahankan atas kebijaksanaannya memilih untuk tidak melanggar hukum."

Kepala Kakashi kini berotasi ke arah tetua Konoha. "Hanya karena seharusnya Sakura tidak bangkit dari kematian, bukan berarti ia harus mati sekali lagi. Dia layak kembali. Dia masih akan sangat dibutuhkan oleh Konoha. Dan sebagai jaminan agar aku membebaskan Kazune-san, Sakura telah mengajukan dirinya untuk tetap tinggal di Konoha seumur hidupnya untuk melayani desa Konoha di bidang apa pun yang ia kuasai. Sementara status pernikahan mereka dinyatakan batal."

Ada rasa lega bercampur penyesalan beradu di hati Sakura. Dia tidak akan keberatan dengan segala persyaratan yang diajukan Hokage-_sama_. Ia akan senang selama Hokage-_sama_ mau membebaskan Amai –cintanya dan ayah dari anaknya. Hanya saja hatinya menyesali, andaikan sejak awal semua ini tidak pernah terjadi.

Kerumunan orang yang menyaksikan terdengar riuh tidak setuju, beberapa tokoh yang mengikuti persidangan pun tampak bergeleng. Kakashi mengangkat tangannya menenangkan orang-orang. Rupanya ia belum selesai dengan penyataannya. "Aku tahu, itu rasanya tidak sebanding dengan apa yang telah diperbuat Kazune-_san_. Seperti yang kita tahu perbuatan Kazune-_san_ setimpal dengan hukuman mati. Aku memang tidak akan membebaskannya dengan cuma-cuma. Aku akan mengasingkannya ke sebuah desa di pulau yang dirahasiakan untuk membangun dan memperbaiki fasilitas kesehatan.

"Dan satu lagi, orang yang telah berhasil meyakinkanku bahwa ini adalah keputusan yang tepat dan layak. Sasuke Uchiha-_san, _ia telah mengajukan diri sebagai penanggung jawab untuk Kazune-_san_ tanpa meninggalkan tugas-tugas yang telah dibebankan padanya sebelum ini. Ia akan melanjutkan perjalanannya menjaga perdamaian dunia, melindungi Konoha dari luar, sekaligus akan menerima hukuman apapun bila ternyata di kemudian hari Kazune-_san_ melakukan tindakan melanggar hukum lainnya."

Kalau seperti ini, rasanya malah tidak adil untuk Sasuke. Tapi itu akan cukup di mata Sasuke, untuk membuat Sakura bahagia. Sakura menatap Sasuke nanar dari kejauhan. Ternyata Sasuke peduli dan Sakura tidak tahu itu sebelumnya. Kini Sasuke telah mengambil perannya. Sasuke benar-benar membuktikan dirinya rela mengorbankan apapun demi Sakura. Ia telah membuktikan cintanya. Dan itu malah membuat Sakura merasa bersalah saat ini.

"Sepertinya semua sudah setuju. Keputusan ini akan dilaksanakan besok ketika matahari terbit. Bubarkan." Kata Kakashi lagi, dan semua orang kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Hanya Sakura yang terdiam termenung. Sasuke memenuhi pikirannya saat ini.

.

.

.

Malam hari sebelum ia pergi, Sasuke pulang ke _apato_nya. Apato itu memang lebih sering menjadi tempat pulang Sasuke daripada rumahnya di komplek Uchiha meskipun ia telah mendapatkan kembali haknya atas tanah itu. Apato itu kini terlihat lebih rapid dan bersih dari biasanya, serta ada kehangatan di dalamnya. Aroma makanan menuntunnya ke arah dapur dimana ia mendengar suara masakan seiring ia mendekat. Ternyata ada Sakura di sana. Ia pun bertanya-tanya, bagaimana Sakura masuk, dan apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sini.

"Ah, Sasuke! Kau sudah pulang."

"Hn."

"Kau mau mandi? Akan aku siapkan air hangatnya." Sakura tanpa izin berjalan ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar Sasuke, ia menyiapkan bak berisi air dan busa. Di tengah pekerjaannya ia merasa bahunya disentuh oleh seseorang –Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Melakukan apa yang aku bisa lakukan."

"Apa ini soal hutang budi?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kau mau membantuku. Aku tidak akan ingkar janji."

"Tapi aku sudah bilang 'Tidak'. Itu artinya kau tidak harus melakukan apa-apa. Kau tidak berhutang padaku."

"Pun demikian, kau tetap melakukannya. Kau tetap membantuku. Jadi kumohon, biarkan aku melakukan ini untukmu. Karena aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Kau tahu apa mauku."

Hening sejenak. Sakura tak mengantisipasi kalimat itu.

"Tidak. Maaf, aku tidak tahu."

"Pergilah, aku sedang tidak ingin mandi."

"Baiklah, makan malam dulu kalau begitu."

"Pergilah, Sakura! Kenapa kau begitu pemaksa?!"

Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Maaf." Ujarnya lemah. Ia pun pergi dari kamar Sasuke dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Bersandar pada pintu itu, matanya terpejam. Dalam hati ia merutuki perbuatannya, 'Apa yang telah aku lakukan?'

Berpikir, berpikir, dan berpikir. Kata-kata Sasuke terngiang-ngian di telinganya. '_Kau tahu apa mauku.'_ Ya, Sakura sebenarnya tahu. Ia hanya menutup mata berharap dugaannya salah. Tapi itu begitu nyata.

Beberapa menit ia lewati tanpa mengubah posisinya. Hingga ia memantapkan niat. Kembali ia buka pintu itu. Sasuke sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi. Sementara Sakura memutuskan untuk menunggu di dekat ranjang dan nakas. Tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah bingkai foto berdiri di atas nakas menampilkan gambar 3 remaja tanggung dan seorang dewasa yang bisa ia kenali sebagai Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura Haruno. Mereka tampak bahagia walaupun Sasuke dan Naruto terlihat sedikit cemberut. Sakura refleks tersenyum. Rasa hangat menjalari dadanya.

'Ceklek'

Suara ringan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka mengejutkan Sakura. Ia berbalik mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri tanpa atasan menatapnya balik.

Mata Sasuke seolah bertanya 'Mau apa lagi kau di sini?' membuat Sakura canggung.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan!" Ujarnya buru-buru. Suaranya sedikit terlalu keras. Mungkin karena ia tidak ingin suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Sasuke tidak bergerak, pun tidak terlihat akan angkat bicara. Ia hanya menatap Sakura lurus-lurus dari jarak bermeter-meter. Sakura menangkapnya sebagai tantangan. Sebab Sasuke tampak sangat mengintimidasi. Sasuke memang berhasil, karena Sakura merasa ketakutan sekarang. Tapi ia tidak gentar.

Satu per satu Sakura melepaskan kancing bajunya. Ia melakukannya dengan perlahan, berusaha mempertahankan ketenangannya. Hingga tinggal satu kancing dan ia merasakan Sasuke bergerak mendekat. Tangannya menjadi gemetaran, ketenangannya buyar.

Kancing terakhir berhasil dibuka sesaat sebelum Sasuke mencapai langkah terakhirnya untuk menjangkau Sakura. Namun kemudian Sasuke malah menghentikannya menanggalkan baju merah itu. Sakura menatap Sasuke heran. Apa ia salah? Apa ia telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri?

Saat itu, Sakura seperti melihat sesosok malaikat dan ia telah jatuh padanya. Sasuke tersenyum dengan sangat tulus dan penuh kehangatan, lalu mengecup dahinya lembut. Sakura memejamkan matanya nyaman, dan merasakan tubuhnya digiring ke atas ranjang empuk untuk berbaring. Sasuke tidak melakukan apa-apa selain mendekapnya erat, menyalurkan kehangatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya sepanjang malam. Kehangatan yang menjalar dari dalam. Kehangatan yang membuatnya sangat bahagia. Kehangatan yang membuatnya merasa 'pulang'. Lewat pelukan itu pun akhirnya mereka saling tahu bahwa mereka saling mencinta.

.

.

.

_Di gerbang desa Konoha saat fajar berada di horizon._

"Bagaimanapun, aku berhutang nyawa padamu. Terima kasih atas apa yang telah kau lakukan untukku, Amai." Ujar Sakura tulus. Ia memeluk Amai sebagai ungkapan perpisahan. Ia tidak mendendam maupun membenci. Penyesalan yang ia rasakan kemarin-kemarin pun sirna sudah. Sebab jika bukan karena Amai, ia tidak akan berada di sini dan merasa hidup. Ia bersyukur atas itu. "Kau harus berterima kasih pada Sasuke Uchiha. Berkat dia, kau tidak mati sia-sia." Kata-kata Sakura membuat Amai tertawa.

"Ya, dia pria yang baik." Dan Sakura menangkap maksud terselubung di balik ucapan Amai. Sakura pun mencubit lengan Amai.

"Jangan membuat masalah, ya. Hiduplah baik-baik. Tidur yang cukup, makan yang cukup, jangan terlibat keributan. Pedulikan dirimu dulu, baru orang lain. Oke?"

"Ya… dan maafkan aku." Ujarnya tulus.

"Tentu. Aku sudah memafkan semuanya."

"Kaiza…"

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, Akina-_san_ dan suaminya akan sangat senang merawat dan membesarkan Kaiza. Kaiza sekarang punya orang tua yang lebih baik." Amai mengangguk.

"Saatnya pergi." Kata seorang Juunin berompi hijau yang bertugas mengantarkan Amai. Sakura menatap pria di hadapannya dengan seksama, mencoba mengingat setiap detail wajah Amai -mantan suaminya- yang tidak ingin ia lupakan. Amai mungkin menggores hatinya, tapi luka itu sembuh dengan cepat. Dan meskipun rasa cinta untuk Amai telah hilang, namun ia akan selalu menyambutnya sebagai teman. Memeluknya sekali lagi, Sakura resmi melepas kepergian Amai. Amai dan Sakura akhirnya kini berpisah. Mungkin untuk selamanya.

"Aku juga akan pergi." Ujar seseorang beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Aku tahu." Sakura berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Hn." Keheningan menggantung di antara mereka. Namun mata mereka seolah saling bicara.

"Umm… Kembalilah padaku…?" Terselip ragu dalam pernyataan Sakura. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia pantas memintanya.

"Ya, tunggu aku." Dan tanpa diduga, berbeda dari biasanya ketika Sasuke hanya bisa menggantungkan kisah cintanya pada keadaan di masa depan yang tidak pernah ia tahu, kali ini Sasuke menetapkan janjinya. Mereka pun saling mendekap bak gayung bersambut. Mereka tak butuh kata-kata cinta untuk saling memahami ketika mereka bisa merasakannya di dalam pembuluh mereka. Meskipun mereka akan berpisah sekali lagi, kini mereka tak meninggalkan keraguan apapun lagi di dalam hati mereka.

.

.

.

~End of story~

.

.

.

Chapter finale! Akhirnyaaa~ MWAHAHHAA! Susah banget deh bikin mereka bersatu. Atau karena emang akunya aja yg lebih seneng, merasa gemes, dan sengaja nahan-nahan mereka biar 'hampir' ga bersatu? Sepertinya begitu.

Sekarang ceritanya udh end nih, gimana menurut kalian? Apa ada yang kecewa atau sudah puas? Let me know di kolom review yaa. Jangan lupa di-love juga (o^). Aku minta maaf kalo ada salah-salah apapun itu dalam menciptakan karya ini. Aku menyadari bahwa aku masih perlu banyak belajar terutama dari readers aku yg ter-beloved.

And now is the time for CHALLENGE! Challenge-nya, kawan-kawan, adalah… I dare u to: buatlah omake dari fic ini sesuai versi kalian, mau itu sedih, bahagia, atau apapun yang menurut kalian paling cocok, ngena, dan ga gantung untuk fic ini. Kasih judul apapun sesuai keinginan kamu, dan jangan lupa dikasih hash tag kaya gini - #MyDemonOmakeChallenge

Mau cerita juga nih. Aku udah nulis ini lebih dari 2 tahun, bolak-balik edit dan ganti alur, ganti cerita, ganti karakter. Banyak diselipin kemalasan dan ketidaksempatan. Dan aku merasa udah capek memendam story ini di laptop, berasa punya utang. Jadi hari ini mumpung lagi gabut, aku trabas aja upload semuanya yes. Karena dalam waktu dekat ini juga aku akan sangat semakin sibuk dan semakin dekat dengan ujian besar dalam hidupku, mohon bantu doanya ya supaya lancar dan sukses… kapan-kapan, aku akan mampir lagi ke ff dan belajar menulis lagi bareng kalian.

Akhir kata, makasih udah mampir dan makasih atas apresiasinya *wink*


End file.
